Cursed
by samptra
Summary: Prince Heero has been under a curse from birth, will Duo be the one to break it? Or will the forces pulling them apart succeed?
1. A Matter of Fate

Disclaimer: Don't own, please do not sue I really have nothing. Especially when thinking of returning to school.

Pairings: 1x2, 4x3, 5x?

Warnings: Will be an eventual lemon, but there is some strong language and adult topics.

Story: Prince Heero has been under a curse from birth, will Duo be the one to break it? Or will the forces pulling them apart succeed?

Author's Note: That's right! I'm doing my first ever re-interpretation of an old fairy tale. In this case Beauty and the Beast. I was watching the Disney one the other day and thought to myself, this would be cool. It's new and thought the basic idea is similar. I love it been working on it the last couple of days and wanted to share it. So please enjoy!

Cursed

Part I – A Matter of Fate

Once upon a time, for that is how all good fairytales begin, and what is this but another spun yarn? A story that time, place, and events can change and evolve over the ages. Yet two constants consistently remain; it was always once upon a time. The other; they all live happily ever after. These two are a promise made by the narration of these stories, and these dear reader are a promise. What lies between however is what makes this particular story so honest and real. As a great man once said, "The course of true love never did run smooth." No matter what however, just remember there is always the promise of a happy ending.

This tale begins like so many of it's kind with a death and birth. The first was of the Queen; an unearthly beautiful women who gave birth to twin boys before dying of complications soon after. It would be a lie to say she was well loved and missed, by anyone; for the truth was far more convoluted then that. As a young woman she had made a deal with an enchantress for beauty beyond compare. In exchange the enchantress would name her price later, unfortunately her untimely death left the debt unpaid. Enrage the enchantress exacted her revenge on the first born by no more then minutes. The young baby cursed ten fold with the ugliness his mother had once possessed, doomed to be hideous beast.

In fear the King banished the baby along with a small staff deep into the woods, to what had once been the summer castle. Despite the terrifying curse placed upon the baby there was as in most spells, a loophole. If he could find someone to love him, for what he was, the spell would be broken. A seemingly impossible hope.

At the same time in a small village buried in the green hills, another very different set of twins was born. A boy and a girl, too a poor farmer and his angry dissatisfied wife, she ran away several days later leaving the farmer to raise the children on his own.

Two destines where created that faithful day, waiting the right moment to begin. The wheels of fate began to move and grind, slowly, yet with care. As the years passed, each day the same as the one before, peaceful and serene. Until their 21st year when those wheels began to move faster, and destines collided. This is where our tale begins dear reader, in the small village where one man is rising on his twenty-first birthday…

-#-#-#-

"Relena?" came the deep voice floating up the rickety stairs. "What?" she snapped back, angry at having been interrupted. The man at the base of the stairs almost visibly shied away from the angry voice. "Nothing," he mumbled moving back towards the door he had chores to be about anyway. Sighing he pulled his boots on headed out into the bright, sunny, spring morning. Whistling softly he threw open the darn doors, "Morning Henry!" he called cheerily the big horse whining in response. Still whistling his cheery tune he fed Henry, and Bessie the single cow they owned. "Easy girl," he mumbled setting the stool beside her he milked the old cow with ease. Filling the pail and small dish he kept nearby. Finishing his task, he took the dish over to where Maggie the old barn cat had yet another litter of kittens. Mewing in gratitude she and her new little ones lapped at the milk.

Smiling the man hunkered down rubbing the soft heads, "You guys are adorable," he mumbled always happiest when he was in the barn with the animals. "Duo!" came the harsh, high-pitched voice of his sister form the entrance to his sanctuary. Sighing he stroked the soft fur one last time before standing and going to meet his sister at the door. It would be a cold day in hell before she set foot in the barn. "Good morning," Duo said quietly, tentively trying to gauge her mood. "Is father back yet?" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest a trick she had learned long ago that seemed to work on the men in the village. Not, however on Duo. "No Relena," he mumbled fighting the urge to turn and run back into the barn. Frustrated she stamped a pretty foot, pouting in a practiced beautiful way. "He needs to get back here with my new dress, how am I supposed to get ready for the ball without the dress Duo?" her voice was grating and irritating. Her brother shrugged. "Useless," she spat at him before turning and stomping back to the house. "Make sure you finish the kitchen, and do the washing up. I need to rest." Duo shot a sour look at her back, "You just got up." He grumbled turning to go back into the barn, at least Henry wouldn't yell at him.

Anyone in the village could tell you about the Maxwell twins, boy and girl, and no two people could be more different. Relena was petite, and beautiful, her face heart shaped and breathtaking her eyes like her fathers, an ice blue. That could be warm or cool depending on her mood. She was gorgeous and she knew it, having the village males wrapped around her dainty pinkie. Her looks did not match her personality, a vain bitch, much like her mother. She was selfish and cruel, and rode roughshod up and down her twin brother.

Duo on the other hand was the complete opposite. A kind hearted, man he took after his father, tall and thick his big body belied the gentle sprit he possessed. The towns people had compared him to his father before he married his bitch of a mother, leaving him an broken hateful man who spent to much time in drink. His face was too strong to be handsome, his skin deeply tanned from long hours of work outside. His eyes, the only thing that he had inherited from his mother where an unusual violet colour; large and expressive.

Finishing his work in the barn Duo trudged back up to the house to collect the washing, passing his sister stretched out on the settee box of chocolates nearby, her pale hands holding a book. Her blue eyes narrowed at him as he gathered the laundry heading back outside. Grunting Relena tossed honey brown locks over her shoulder, the one feature she shared with her twin. A sneer twisted her pink lips as her eyes roved the clean and tidy, yet too small house. She was so much better then this, eyes turning back to the book she smirked by the end of the week she'd be living in the palace.

Outside Duo was hanging the wet clothing, chuckling as Rex chased yet another butterfly the big dog sharing his masters sweet disposition despite his size. "You nut," he called at the big grey Wolfhound, tongue lolling he rolled in the long grass. His eyes straining past the rolling hills towards the tree line. Where was their father? He had left two days ago to the next town where Relena had demanded a new dress from this upcoming party at the palace. Of course he had rushed off, nothing was to good for his perfect daughter. Rolling his wide shoulders he bent to hang the last of the sheets up watching the clean material snap in the wind. Surely their dad would be back soon.

-#-#-#-

"Place gives me the creeps," the dark haired man muttered to his horse as the hoof beats echoed across the deserted courtyard. Straightening his spine Chang Wufei, current Captain in the guards at the palace, stepped off his mount satchel in hand. This was his least favorite task, riding out here to the middle of nowhere, yet more and more he had been forced into it. No one came to claim his mount, or to meet him, the horse shifted nervously in the overgrown space. "Easy," he murmured laying a gentle, gloved hand on his neck. Swallowing his own nerves he stepped away moving towards the large looming entrance. Still surprised when the door seemed to swing inwards on its own. His boots where muffled in the oppressive darkness inside, several candles lighting the way towards what he knew was a study.

He caught a shimmer of gold from the corner of his eye, that seemed to move from mirror to mirror along the wall. Quickening his step now he waited for that creak of metal that he knew would begin to follow him. Hastily he entered the study, a weak fire crackling in the grate. He knew the routine; he placed the satchel on the desk, gathering the other that was sitting there. "Thank you…" he mumbled backing away, eyes darting around the dimly lit room. A looming shadow began to move in the corner, whatever nerve Wufei had left deserted him. He was gone seconds later, all but leaping onto his horse riding as fast as he could away.

"Too skittish," came an echoed, disjointed voice. A seemingly inanimate suit of armor came to life. Moving stiffly, the helm raised as the voice issued forth; there was no one inside the suit, at least no one visible. "I would be scared too," came a whispery voice from nearby, an indistinct figure shimmered in the mirror seeming in constant motion. The helm of the suit turned towards the mirror, "He's right Trowa," a deep gravely voice joined them. The shadow that had frightened Wufei earlier was moving down the hall, the faint click of toenails was the only sound he made. The hulking figure paused beside the suit of armor, half in and half out of a pool of light. What might have once been a man walked on all fours, more paws then hands. His face and body where covered in thick hair, long canines jutted from a large jaw. He was grotesque.

"Doesn't stop that prat from sending him here," the echoed voice came from the armor again. What had once been the Captain of the Guard, Trowa, looked to the master he served. Prince Heero, the twin that had been banished to the hidden place from birth. The dark figure gave a growled chuckle, "You speak of my dear brother." He rumbled amused, a gasp came from the mirrors, "Trowa!" that whispery voice admonished. "Quatre," the armor replied mockingly. The figured moved across three mirrors stopping nearby, "You being a sour puss isn't going to break this curse any quicker." Heero snorted, a terrifying sound. "Been cursed for twenty-one years…but I am sorry you go caught up in this." There was a creak from the suit of metal, "It had been a honor to serve you highness." He said waist bending as best it could as metal. "Yes, always your highness." Came the whispered words from the mirrors. Heero the beast prince grinned gratefully his teeth baring in a horrifying way.

Turning the prince entered his study, leaving Trowa and Quatre in the hall. The suit of armor turned to look into the bigger mirror. "Today is his twenty first birthday…" the disjointed voice came. "I know; the sand had almost run out…" came the light voice from the mirrors. The helm turned again looking to where his master had disappeared. They hadn't always been like this, Trowa remembered a time when they had been people, selected to remain by the prince's side. A great honor for a young military man, promoted to Captain, that is until 'she' had returned. The enchantress who had been worried that Heero may find a way to break her curse.

Five years ago to the day she had shown up cursing the castle and all within in her to forever continue their service as parts of the castle. Trowa and his men at arms had become suits of living amour unable to step outside the castle gates. Quatre Winner, had been Prince Heero's right hand man. Running the household and seeing to his affairs that is until he'd become part of the castle. Now he was trapped in a world of mirrors able to be everywhere at once, yet unable to escape his glass world.

Steely fingers reached out slowly, clacking against the fragile, now dusty glass. In the dark hallway the empty helmet moved upward staring at the still shifting and shimmering golden figure. His once lover. "I will hold you again," he vowed quietly in the to big, to dark space. A gentle smile graced the face of the indistinct figure. "Go to him, I will keep watch." Long shifting fingers touched metal separated by the glass, before he disappeared all together. Trowa shuffled away joints creaking badly as he joined his Prince in the study.


	2. A Deal is Made

Author's Note: So here we are next part of my attempt at a fairytale I'm sort of messing current and medieval times in this weird parallel dimension. I also rather fond of Trowa in this story he's a funny character, but they are all definitely out of character. Like messing with them, also making the dad a semi bad guy not evil like clearly Relena will be. Lot of interest in this story what I like to see no pressure to get this done.

Cursed

Part 2 - A Deal is Made

"Trowa," Heero said mildly in his deep gravelly voice, looking over the sheaf of papers held in his, massive paw. "It would appear my dear brother is holding a ball, in hopes of finding a wife." If Trowa still had eyebrows they would be raised in surprise, "My thoughts as well." Heero replied amused, Trowa wondered how he could possibly tell he was surprised; he had no facial expressions. Hell he had no face at present. "Dodged a bullet there highness," the Captain replied. "Yes and no….I mean we are running short on time." The armor made no reply, he was right. Heero needed to find true love by the end of the month or else they would all remain this way permanently. Not a fate he wished on anyone.

They where silent a while, as Heero finished reading the documents and began penning replies. Despite his appearance Heero had a sharp and agile mind, more so then his overly spoiled brother who thought of nothing but his own selfish wants. However so much was expected of the future king that Horatio, Heero's twin, used his brothers keen mind. Sending weekly requests for help, then no doubt passing them off to his father as his own. It made Trowa's teeth grind, or at least it would if he still had them.

"Trowa," came the faint whispered voice, a small face appearing in the cracked mirror hanging across the room. The helmet creaked glancing to him, Heero looked up the delicate quill looked absurd in his overly large hand. "What is it Quatre?" he mumbled recognizing the tone. "A man, he approaches." Trowa's long handled axe snapped up, "Friend or foe?" Quatre moved across the cracked glass, "A stranger," came the sibilant whisper.

-#-#-#-

Joe Maxwell was very much lost. He glared blearily around at the trees, he couldn't ever remember having been to this part of the forest before. "Where the hell…" he slurred taking a swig from the now mostly empty bottle of whiskey. Clive tossed his head nervously shying away from the path ahead. "Come on," he tugged the reigns harshly kicking the big horse forward. "Dumb animal…" he cursed moving him along the weed chocked path once more. A sudden howl of a wolf nearby sent the animal into a frenzy. "Ho!" Joe tried to maintain his seat as Clive reared in terror.

All at once he was thrown to the ground the big horse bolting away into the underbrush. The farmer lay there for long moments, winded and disoriented. The wolf or wolves began to cry again scenting fresh meat. Even drunk as he was Joe realized he was in a perilous position. Staggering to his feet he felt his blood run cold as that howl came again. Bumbling and stumbling down the path he began to run. Panting hard he tripped rolling down a steep hill before coming to a halt against a tree. Grunting in pain he got to his feet again head bleeding.

The hair raising noise came again. Dark was almost upon them now, the forest was denser here; eerie. Not waiting around to find out if whatever was chasing had followed his tumble he was off again. Crashing into a clearing he came to a staggering halt before large, wrought iron gates. Beyond was a dark, ominous looking castle. Walking forward he wrapped his torn hands around the rusted metal, staggering back in surprise as it slowly creaked inwards. If he'd been more sober he may have taken his chances in the forest with the wolves, as it was despite the crumbling, haunted looking castle he staggered into the weed chocked courtyard. Spurred on by the call of the beasts waiting in the woods, he pushed the rotted door open hesitantly.

"Hello?" he called voice swallowed up by the blackness of the entryway. Slowly, haltingly he stepped inside glancing around the cave like alcove. What had once been an opulent palace had fallen into misuse and decay, smelling musty. "Hello? I lost my horse…" he called again trailing off as something caught the corner of his eye; it looked like a person. He looked over quickly; a dusty mirror reflected his own red-eyed reflection. Shaking his head to clear it he moved on following a trail of flickering candles into a dim room. "Hello?" he called throat dry as the dust around him, eyes glancing around the book cluttered room, he had no use for them but his idiot son…his eyes landed on a decanter in the corner. Dry lips smacked together unconsciously. "Little drink to wet my whistle," he mumbled stepping into the room proper. Hesitating only slightly, but his mind was on the tumbler of liquor. Joe passed by a suit of amour unseeing as the helm moved slowly tracking his movements. Shaky hands took up the container tipping it back taking a hearty swig. The amber liquid burned pleasantly all the way to his belly warming him.

He took another gulp collapsing into the large backed chair a cloud of dust rising from the discolored material, smiling foolishly at the fire. Pleasantly floating he drained the rest of the liquid glancing around with a frown, maybe there was more. "Enough," came a deep, rough voice, a dark shadow began to move. Heero could be quiet no longer, the man was a lush. He'd downed a five hundred dollar bottle of cognac like it was water. Not beady, red rimmed eyes stared at him in disbelief. "No, oh please no…I'm sorry!" Joe staggered upright, stumbling back. The dark shadow advanced, "I am master here," Heero began in what he hoped was a pleasant growl the man seemed scared. "I am so sorry please don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything!" He tripped over his own feet falling and sobbing for his life. Heero sighed, it came out as a low menacing growl, Joe wept harder. "I don't have money but….I have a daughter! I will give you my daughter!" He promised willing to give him whatever he wanted when the shadow caught the corner of light from the fire. It was a monster.

"Oh please!" he sniveled groveling and shying away all at once. It was on the tip of Heero's tongue to say he wasn't going to hurt him when the man overcome with expensive booze and fear passed out face down on the floor. "Well now," the helm raised and Trowa moved, "This is an interesting development." There was a shimmer in the mirror, "How so? He's a drunk who stumbled here accidently." Quatre whispered from the mirror. Heero kicked him over, peering at the drunk closely snout wrinkling in distaste at the smell emanating off him was pungent. "He offered his daughter," Trowa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Heero looked at him confused, "The curse? True love? Ringing any bells?" Blue eyes shadowed by a heavy brow suddenly began to lighten. "You think?" Heero asked slowly, Trowa snorted best he could, "It's worth a try, not like we have eligible women knocking down the door." He reasoned, Quatre paused moving to another mirror, "He's speaking the truth."

Heero thought it through his analytical mind working it out, nodding slowly when he seemed to decide. "What do I have to loose?" Trowa felt the first stirrings of hope. "You'll have to be mean," Quatre's whispered words came from somewhere in the room. Heero shook his head, "Not hard he's far to drunk and already terrified. What kind of a man trades his child's life for his own?" Trowa made a grunt of some sort, "Water Quatre," Heero called the shimmering form whipping out of the mirror. Moments latter there was a clatter of stone and stone and a granite gargoyle entered a bucket of water gripped in its mouth.

Awkward and clunky the living statue moved on knuckles and hindquarters, "Sir," he said voice grating, and gravelly. Trowa now leaning casually on his halberd hailed the once man, Felix, had been the stable master long ago. "How goes it Felix?" he queried, as the statue. Relived of his bucket he raised on hind quarters scratching a stone ear. "Can't complain, what's going on here?" he thumped over on all fours again to stand beside the armor. "Drunk guy came in offered his Highness his daughter in exchange for his life. We are going to take him up on it?" Felix looked at him face permanently etched in a stony sneer, but there was interest there. "You too done chatting?" growled the beast nearby, Trowa chuckled hollowly, Felix settled.

With a smooth movement he upended the bucket onto the man's head, Joe Maxwell came awake sputtering. Blinking in confuse his eyes landed on Heero again, the colour draining from his ruddy face. "Oh god…" he crossed himself, Heero growled low in his throat. "Your daughter for you…" he said low threatening, "Or I shall send my minions to you," he gestured behind him. Trowa came to attention, Felix reared, the man scrambled to his feet screaming in terror he exited in all haste. "Nice," Trowa mumbled as they heard the front door slam. "Think he'll be good to his word?" Heero shrugged, "All we can do it wait."

-#-#-#-

"Duo!" came the screech, the big man winced, "Yes Relena?" he asked softly the women standing outside the barn once more. "That horse, the one father was riding has returned." Violet eyes widened he hurried outside spotting Clive plodding along docile, he was an easy going animal a gentle soul but Relena would go no where near him. "Easy boy," he mumbled taking the reigns, checking the saddle and the bags all intact. So where was their father?

"Is my dress there?" she called looking bored and impatient in the late afternoon sun. "Relena does that matter? Father is missing." He called as he stripped the tired horse, shrugging she began rooting through the bags, "He probably got drunk and fell off, he will be along…" gasping she pulled a pink fabric something out of one of the bags. "Not what I wanted," she pouted returning to the house. The sun was setting; Duo glanced to the dark, looming forest, now strange in the fading twilight. Worrying his lower lip he debated whether he should take Henry and go find their father. "Duo! I'm hungry!" Relena thundered from the house, sighing Duo glanced to the cottage torn. "I'll go first thing in the morning Clive." He mumbled patting the animal as he lead him towards the stable. The blood red setting sun casting dancing shadows across them. Turning the world a deep crimson.


	3. A Son's Love

Author's Note: I realize I usually post at night but as I am headed out this evening to see Brad Paisley in concert I am posting this early as a treat today. Been slowing down on writing lately just so tired when I get home from work and what's not. The time line in this is a little fuzzy so roll with it. For now enjoy the next chapter.

Cursed 

Part 3 – A Son's Love

True to his word Duo was up early saddling Clive. Shrugging into a thick sweater he mounted the animal, heading out towards the path winding through the thick forest. He didn't make it far. He heard his father before he saw him, lying on his side in the ditch. A little dirty but looking none the worse for wear. "Father." Do gently shook the slumbering figure awake the older man snorting in surprise, disoriented and confused. "Father?" he asked hesitantly, staggering up Joe Maxwell leaned heavily on his larger son, "Duo," he grunted as he staggered towards Clive. Duo watched sadly as he tried to mount the horse only to succeed in falling off the other side. Sighing Duo helped his father onto the animal leading them back down the path towards home.

"Daddy, you got the wrong dress," Relena pouted cutely looking at her dad as Duo bustled around getting the man some breakfast. They had returned to the cottage only moments before waking the still slumbering Relena who was now flouncing around in her pink nightie. Joe Maxwell was still shaking badly, trembling hands held a cup of brandy as he gulped the warming liquid. "What happened father?" Duo asked quietly as he cracked eggs into the cast iron pan. "A terrible thing," he muttered finishing the mug. "Sorry?" he asked placing the eggs before him settling at the table as well. Joe Maxwell did not touch the food, preferring his liquid meal.

"I stumbled into a terrifying place…" he began still trembling, the story spilling forth haltingly, slowly. Even Relena stopped her whining long enough to listen.

-#-#-#-

"Sir," the dark headed guard halted bowing low, holding out the satchel. Prince Horatio Yuy, heir to the throne glanced up at his Captain. "On the table," he said flippantly glancing side long at the giggling chambermaid tidying up his room. Bowing low once more the dark haired man left then, masking his disgust.

Across the palace the King was working himself into a fine snit, "He what?" bellowed the red faced portly man. Zechs shrugged undisturbed by the show of temper. He like his father before him and his father before him, served whatever current ruler was sitting on the throne. The handsome blonde was in a unique position he was right hand man to the King. He answered to no one save the highest authority, there was nothing that happened in this kingdom that he wasn't aware of. The King however was just coming to the realization of late that his heir apparent, was a complete dolt. "He sees no reason to wed," Zechs repeated calmly. The king panted harshly, face red, he tore at the collar of his tunic. "Unacceptable!" he was still yelling. Turning he began stomping down the hall towards his sons quarters.

Zechs followed behind and to the left, this sort of tantrum was not new, what was new was the seemly deteriorating condition of the kings health. He was no longer a young man and years of rich food, and short temper where beginning to have their revenge. The blonde soldier was worried.

"Sire," Wufei bowed low as they passed by. Keen blue eyes shot a look to the younger Captain, a look Wufei knew very well. He fell in beside Zechs striding back towards the Prince's chambers. "What is there I hear?" the King roared throwing the door open. Inside Horatio the Crown Prince was half dressed, the voluptuous chamber maid seated in his lap her skirt rucked up around her hips. The girl gasped at the men's sudden arrival, hopping off his lap she scurried out sending a wink towards Wufei, the dark haired Captain blushing looked away. "Father," the Prince commented idly, rather put out his afternoons entertainment had been ruined. "Don't Father me, what's this about you refusing to pick a girl and get married?" Groaning he stood shrugging back into his robe, moving towards the decanter of wine. "I don't want to be fawned over by marriage hungry wenchs, and their equally desperate mothers." The king strode towards him, "You will…and you will get the girl with child. Horatio, you will run this kingdom someday." Shrugging the young Prince turned glass of wine in hand, gulping down the goblet in a single swig he wiped his mouth crudely. "No, I'm not going to do it."

The older man got in is face, "You will…at the end of the week you will be wed." With that mandate he stormed out. Past Zechs and Wufei who bowed low, straitening Zechs glanced to the Prince. He may have been handsome once, lank brown hair fell about his shoulders in greasy tangles. His face was covered in acne, and his pale form had gone to pot. Rich food and far too much drink, where already taking a toll on the young man. Horatio sneered at the blonde man, "What are you looking at?" he snapped, he didn't like that man, always looked like he was judging him. "Nothing sire," he bowed leaving. The Prince sloshing wine into his glass again, as soon as he was King he would get rid of that man.

Outside the door the pair moved away, striding down the corridor they nodded to a servant before Zechs ducked into an empty chamber tugging the dark haired man in as well. The door closed with a quiet thud and the tall blonde had the other man in his arms pressing a fervent kiss to well known lips. Wufei wrapped strong arms around his lover, kissing long and sweet. Parting they parted leaning their foreheads together, "You made it back safe I see." Zechs mumbled kissing a temple, inhaling the masculine scent. Ebony hair was coming loose of it's tail, his normally severe face softened full of love. "It scares me going out there," he whispered a shudder rippling through his lithe body. "Scares me too…worried you won't come back." Zechs whispered large callused hands sliding down to rest on the slender hips, ignoring his sword titling across them.

"Got to get back to the King, he hasn't been well lately," Zechs muttered not moving a inch. Wufei chuckled cuddling against the wide chest, "Very true." They stayed that way for long moments listening to each other's hearts thumping strongly together. With a regrettable sigh Zechs backed, "See you tonight?" Wufei gave a node biting slightly swollen lips, curling them in a secret smile. One last harsh kiss and the taller man was striding away blonde locks swinging about his shoulders.

Wufei waited several moments, body humming pleasantly. He hated the latest duty the young Prince had bestowed upon him. Yet it had been in exchange for his promotion. He became Captain and in exchange he ran secret communiqués between here and the forgotten palace. It was an added bonus that every time returned his lover made sure he was alive and well. Sighing he shook his head, he had duties to see too and night wasn't going to come sooner mooning away.

-#-#-#-

There was a heavy silence in the small neat kitchen. The remains of the breakfast dishes had not been cleared away, and the tea had grown cold. Their father had painted picture of terror and horror. Being lured into an evil castle in the woods, where a beast reigned over his domain. He was slurring his words a little more now as the bottle of liquor noticeably lighter. All that was left was… "How did you get away?" Duo asked hesitantly, from everything they had heard it seemed there was a huge part of the story missing. An evil beast doesn't let a man just walk away free and clear.

Joe drained his bottle, bleary eyed once more he swung his gaze to his daughter. Relena looking bored, was yawning prettily. "He let me go in exchange for my daughter…" he mumbled. There was a heartbeat of silence before the shriek of outrage, and a gasp from Duo. "No! I'm not going to some disgusting beast!" She was working herself into a lather, their father began pleading with her to go. His very life depended on it. "No I'm going to the palace Friday. The Prince is going to fall in love with me, and I'm leaving this," she gestured around with a look of disgust. "You are not going to ruin this for me," she hissed inches from his face. "You shouldn't traded your daughter for your own miserable life," with that she was away and halfway up the stairs before Joe realized what had happened.

Duo stunned watched his fathers face crumble as he buried his face in his arms weeping miserably. Duo knew Joe wasn't the best father in the world. He drank too much, and thought Duo was a good for nothing that wouldn't amount to anything. Still all said and done he was their father after all…despite the unrestrained weeping that he was doing. Duo's big heart melted, he didn't want their father to be killed by some weird creature in the woods. In all honesty he didn't quiet believe his fathers story. He had a sneaking suspicion it was either a dream, or he had made a deal with a rouge wolf while under the influence. "I'll go," he said quietly reaching out to lay a big callused hand his fathers arm. Joe Maxwell ceased his weeping looking up at his son through watery eyes, he had never liked the boy. To soft, in his opinion. He weighed his options the beast had said he would send people after him, and when all was said and done Joe Maxwell was a coward.

"Would you?" He said wheezy and hesitant, he had to play this just right. "Yes father I will," he promised realizing if this fabrication turned out to be true then he would become a prisoner. In all honesty though, it couldn't be worse then being here. "I'll pack my things and leave immediately." Standing he began clearing away the dishes, missing the satisfied smirk his father shot at his back, worst case scenario the beast killed his son…no big loss.


	4. A Big Change

Author's Note: I love this story. Not sure why but it's developing nicely. Thick plot, romance, intrigue all the elements of a good story. For all of you familiar with the Disney movie as well as the true story I have tried to sort of meld similar elements but also giving it my own twist. As the plot thickens our two protagonists are about to meet. Enjoy!

Cursed

Part 4 – A Big Change

"I don't believe any of it Clive," he muttered to the big dapple grey he was ridding. It hadn't taken him long to pack up his one bag of meager possessions, depressing really. No one had seen him off save Rex, whom he'd had to force to stay home. He had left heavy hearted unsure what he was getting into. He had been riding for hours, trying to find the 'thick part' of the forest. It had been going well, and as the day wore on he was leaning more towards believing his father was the fabricator of tremendous stories. Tried he felt his eyes wanting to close, his head dipping towards his chest. He'd maybe just close them for a second Clive was reliable and it was still daylight.

The horse suddenly halted jolting Duo out of his revere, blinking disoriented he felt his jaw drop. He was outside a gate, a large wrought iron gate. Just like his father had described. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating he watched as the gate creaked open slowly. Clive plodded forward the horse seeming nervous, "Easy," Duo mumbled as they reached the courtyard. His heart wasn't in the command though his large violet eyes where fastened on the huge palace rearing out of the dense fold of trees. "He was telling the truth…" Duo whispered in an almost reverent tone. Sliding off the horse the long haired man pulled the reigns forward tying them around a felled tree in the courtyard. "It looks abandoned, but enchanted…" shaking his head he glanced around again seeing if there was any sings of life. "Hello?" he called deep voice ringing hollowly across the deserted yard.

High above out on a balcony in the setting sun stood Prince Heero, the beast, and Trowa his Captain of the Guard. They watched from a distance as a figure rode up on the big grey horse. "She's a husky girl…" came the echoed, disjointed voice of the armor Heero's narrowed very blue eyes. "Umm…I think it's a man…." There was a clink from beside him as Trowa's helm snapped around. "What? The drunk lied to us?" There was a whispering sound from inside, "Would a appear so, it is a man with very long hair." Quatre's soft voice carried from inside. There was a string of colorful curses from the man at arms, "Trowa!" came the scolding somewhat amused voice from the mirrors.

"Hello?" the voice from the courtyard drifted up to them, Heero's eats twitched in interest. It was a nice voice, deep, if a little hesitant. There was another call from below and the sounds of the front door opening, "Shall we go greet our guest?" Heero growled, Trowa sighed, "Suppose so." They turned to re enter what had once been a beautiful ballroom. The dust caked floor now dull and lifeless in the fading light. "Been so long since we had a visitor," Quatre whispered, a full seized figure moving with them across the wall of mirrors dirty and cracked. They said nothing more as they left heading downstairs to where Duo was just entering the hallway.

-#-#-#-

Wufei's teeth wanted to chatter, his hands where tucked under his armpits as he walked the parapet. He was on watch tonight, taking his turn working the dead hours between midnight and morning. It had taken a lot of will power to leave the warm bed, and even warmer lover to walk the cold stone. Pausing he looked upwards at the half moon floating in the endless black. It was springtime, supposed to be getting warmer out here. His thick black leather hualbrick offered little protection from the cold but his warm soft black cloak; a gift from his lover.

The bells rung out, it four in the morning only an hour more before his relief would come. Dark eyes, as black as the night itself scanned the sleepy town, all remained quiet. Suddenly there where strong warm arms around him, pulling him back against a strong chest. "All well?" the soft voice whispered, Wufei recognized it melting into the arms immediately "Thought you where still sleeping." He said smiling a little half smile, Zechs chuckled resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Don't sleep much when you're not beside me." He pressed kiss to the caramel coloured neck, his lover shivering in his arms and not from the cold this time They stayed that way pressed close on in the dark, watching a sleeping town, comfortable in the knowledge they where alone.

Another set of eyes though where on them. Purely by chance the Crown Prince sneaking back into the palace at the early hour having spent the night debauching in the village tavern and brothel. Still tipsy he staggered into the castle by a concealed side door that only a handful of people knew of. Sneaking across the courtyard he caught sight of the pair above him it was that bastard Zechs….and Wufei? A slow cruel smile crossed his face, he had found his leverage. Chuckling darkly he disappeared into the castle and up to his chambers to sleep off the rest of the day.

-#-#-#-

Duo could hear himself breathing it was so still in the castle. He tread carefully soft leather boots silent on the stone entry way. Violet eyes panned left and right noting the candles flickering in alcoves, the only lighting in the place. He swallowed nervous now candles meant someone was here. A flicker of gold in a large ornate mirror caught his attention; his head whipped around so fast his braid thumped his back. He caught the barest glimpse of a figure before it was gone again. Intrigued he walked slowly towards it. A callused hand reached out slowly to touch the dirty glass.

"Who are you?" the voice seemed to come from directly behind him. It was low, menacing, and deep. Duo spun quickly eyes darting nervous now, "Is someone there?" his voice cracked. It was to dark to see but he thought there was a large shadow moving somewhere outside of the candle light. "Who are you?" came the voice again, deeper more menacing. Duo's hands trembled; he clenched them to make them stop. His imagination began to conjure pictures of a killer beast his father had described, evil and deformed. "M-my name is D-Duo Maxwell…" he got out unable to hide his tremble. There was a rustle of what sounded like fabric moving, "I'm the son of Joe Maxwell." There was a pause, "The drunk?" queried the voice. Duo nodded slowly, it was after all an accurate description. "He promised me his daughter, in return for his life."

Heero was intrigued by the man and he had no idea why. He saw the resemblance between this young man who looked about to be his own age, and the other man he had let go the day previous. While this man, Duo, he identified himself as, was young and virile a big guy. The thick grey knit sweater he wore could not hide how broad his shoulder where, he was not the most handsome of men perhaps, he had a broad honest face strong with a hint of stubble. He was deeply tanned, and Heero found himself wondering what colour his eyes where he wanted to get closer but he dare not. "She wouldn't come," Duo said quietly his voice deep and even now, as if he had gotten a hold of himself better. Heero was surprised he hadn't thought there was even a daughter. "So he sent you? In his place?" Heero hid his surprise, "Yeah he did." Heero had no real answer to that, what the hell did he do now?

Duo was stepping a little closer now squinting into the dark watching the shadow trying to see. If it was a beast he wasn't lunging at him trying to kill him. It was a hulking something but he couldn't see clearly. "You are my prisoner then," the voice said suddenly almost decisively. Heero had tossed around the idea of just letting him walk away but something…some small voice in the back of his head told him he didn't want to let Duo go. The long haired man was taken aback, blinking he nodded slowly he had expected that would be the case, his dad had said as much. There was a thick silence, "You may go anywhere in the castle save the west wing," he said in a growl frustrated now unable to understand why he was feeling the way he was.

Duo nodded again hesitantly, "Trowa give him a room." He said turning to leave. "Wait," Duo called stepping forward, "Who are you?" he thought the shadow wasn't going to answer. "Heero." The growl was short and the shadow was moving, passing across a small flickering pool light. Duo briefly saw what it was, his father had been right it was some sort of beast. This…thing…walked on all fours like a wolf, covered in hair. Then he was gone, before Duo could really get a good look.

Suddenly there was a suit of armor moving the metal joint squealing with misuse. Duo froze eyes wide in terror as it marched towards him halberd in hand. His feet rooted to the floor his brain seemed to stop in fear. Wanting to turn and run in horror, he did nothing simply watching dumfounded as he came forward halting before him. The suit of armor seemed to freeze then, unmoving for several seconds before the helm opened and an arm reached out; a voice issued out of the raised visor. "Trowa," was all he said Duo's knees gave out on him then, he collapsed to the floor light head. The amour creaked, "You ok?" the voice was echoing out but Duo could see there was no one inside, the suit was moving as if by magic, as if…enchanted.

"Of course he isn't this is a lot to take in," came a new voice whispery, and soft that golden figure appeared in the mirror. "Oh my god there's one in the mirror," Duo's world was fading to black he was going to faint. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed, bringing him back the blackness fading. "It's ok, take your time," the mirror figure said Duo chuckled shakily. "I'm sorry it's very rude of me," he stood slowly extending his hand to finally shake the armors hand wondering if the arm might just break off in his grip. "Duo," he said firmly, the empty helmet turned to the mirror person. "That is Quatre," he explained before turning back to Duo. "I'll show him to his room," Quatre volunteered, the armor, Trowa nodded turning and heading away from them. "Follow me," came the voice as the shimmering indistinct figure disappeared and reappeared in a surface further down the hall. Duo picked up his bag he had brought following the mirror bound Quatre. Feeling as though something important had forever changed, his life was changing whether he wanted to accept it or not.


	5. A Plan is Made

Author's Note: I know I know, I haven't posted in a long time. Was on vacation, in the sunny wilds of Florida. Spent an amazing week went to all four Disney parks, as well as Universal to see the famous Harry Potter world. I've never waited in so many lines in all my life. It was an amazing time but now it's back to the grind for my jobs, and also to finish this story. I love it, and the plot just seems to flow. So please as always enjoy and hopefully I can get this story done. I've been thinking about writing my first ever sequel to my horror _Brining Out the Dead _I really like those characters; but I'm rambling. Enjoy!

Cursed

Part 5 - A Plan is Made

Joe Maxwell lifted the glass with trembling fingers, slugging back the amber liquid. He pointed at the bartender glass dangling from loose fingers. "I barely escaped Chuck, he was going to kill me but I tricked him!" he exclaimed a wide smile on his face. The man slinging drinks rolled his eyes, Joe was a permanent fixture in the tavern. It was well known he was a drunk and it wasn't the first time he had told tall tales. This new one about some sort of bizarre beast living in the forest was a new one.

"Sure Joe," he placated before moving on to serve others. The place was always busy and he didn't have the time to listen to any more ridiculous stories. Joe was not deterred, turning to the man sitting beside him. "It's a cursed place, run by an evil beast. I was nearly killed," he gestured grandly sloshing his drink on the bar. The other man turned away, Joe didn't seem to care, "I outsmarted him though, and got away." Laughing he drank deeply loose lips still laughing.

Crown Prince Horatio sat in the back corner of the bar, disguised he was deep into his own cups. The tavern women recognizing either him, or his money hung off him simpering. Their barely concealed attributes where not interesting him tonight. What was, was the loud mouth at the bar talking about an evil castle where a beast lived. Shrugging the women off he stood walking unsteadily to the bar.

Smiling winningly he wrapped an arm around the old man at the bar, "Hello friend, how about a drink on me?" he gestured to Chuck the man hurrying to pour them another. Horatio taking a seat beside him, clinked glasses mockingly, "To new friends." He smiled teeth yellowing and rotten. Joe drained his mug a sappy smile lighting his face, Horatio also polished off his. "So tell me about this beast…" he invited still grinning like an old pal.

-#-#-#-

Duo woke suddenly, eyes wide in a cold sweat he'd been having a nightmare. One with great hulking shadows and suits of armor that could talk. Disoriented he sat up blinking around the unfamiliar room, where was he? Suddenly it all came flooding back; he'd been taken pseudo-prisoner. Throwing an arm over his eyes he felt tears gathering , he wasn't sure what he missed defiantly not his sister, maybe his father a little. He was homesick though his little room, the barn, his animals… "You awake?" a soft voice came form a full length mirror in the corner of the room. The golden figure was rippling there watching the big figure on the bed, "Yeah," Duo said dully wiping his eyes he sat up again. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

Duo glanced to the mirror, "How long was I out?" there was a whispery chuckle, "It's almost midnight." Groaning he stood bare feet on the cold hardwood floor, he had shed his boots and socks when he'd laid down, followed by the thick sweater. He had been exhausted when they had reached his room passing out soon afterwards. Long arms stretched over his head as he pulled to his full height. A loud growl from his very empty stomach, "Hungry?" the amused mirror person asked Duo blushed nodding. Quatre grinned, "Follow me." He called moving from mirror to mirror, leading Duo out of the room and into the now even darker castle, silent and still. Bare feet quiet on the stones as they descended into the kitchen all around the castle was murmuring. Statues where moving, Duo was nervous it almost seemed alive here it was eerie.

"Our guest is hungry," Quatre's reflection appeared in the glass cupboard speaking to the room itself Duo was wondering who he was talking to until it seemed as if by magic the stove flared to life, Duo didn't even bat an eye why should he be surprised? "Bless me, been so long since we have had a guest." Came a decidedly female voice came from a painting hanging in the centre of the room. It was a middle age women and as he watched she began to move in her small kitchen in the pictures. What happened in the painting was reflected in the real world as dishes began coming out of cupboards, and vegetables began to wash and peel.

Duo's eyes kept darting back and forth amazed, "Miss Mary is our housekeeper, she will make you anything you'd like to eat." Quatre explained watching their new edition to the household, "Oh, it's ok I can make myself something." Duo finally gathered his wits about him moving into the kitchen to help, "Nonsense it's been so long since a cooked a meal for a young strapping lad." Miss Mary tittered from the painting striding around her kitchen bubbling and happy. "Take a seat at the table deary the dining room is an awful shambles but my table is good and clean. " Nodding Duo sat liking the plump women in the painting immediately. Quatre joined him, in a fashion coming to rest in another glass cupboard nearby. Miss Mary kept up a running commentary soon serving up a meal fit for a king. Duo dug in with gusto, he couldn't remember the last time someone had made him dinner.

"What is all this racket?" a familiar hollow voice followed by the clomping steps of Trowa as he entered the kitchen. "Trowa," Quatre called mildly as the armor came up beside the table. "Hush Trowa, we have a guest now," Miss Mary scolded. "He's a prisoner," Trowa argued.

Duo finished his food stood to take the plate over to the basin to wash them. The other three still arguing over his status. Placing the sink inside he grabbed the already heated pail dumping it in, he began to wash. "Hey wait!" Quatre was beside him in a cupboard, "What are you doing?" Duo chuckled, "Washing dishes thought that was obvious." Miss Mary gasped scandalized hurrying to help, Trowa chuckled, Quatre rounded on him. "Just because his nibs is pissey doesn't mean you have to be." The amour chuckled clinking hollowly. Duo decided it was time to have some answers. "What is this place?" he asked the others softly, there was a heavy silence all eyes on the tall long haired man who was focused on his task.

"He deserves to know," Quatre said off handedly. Trowa didn't bother to look at him, "Why do I have to tell it?" he spoke mulishly and Duo had the impression that if he had facial features he would be scowling. "Because you where there grumpy," sighing he leaned on his weapon. "Alright but lets go into the study."

-#-#-#-

"Father, I must speak with you," Crown Prince Horatio Yuy burst into the King's private chambers startling the old man out of a light doze. He had been working at his desk when arrival of his son brought him once more to the land of wakefulness. Snorting he sat up straight staring blearily eyed over his small spectacles. "Yes, what is it?" he harrumphed out miffed at having him simply barge in.

Horatio approached with what he thought was a charming smile, but looked more like what one would expect an eel to look like. He had to word this very carefully and if he got it right…he was going to solve more then one problem. "Father I have decided that I will choose a wife at the ball Friday," he began seeking to placate his father right away. Blinking the old king stood, "Excellent! Fine idea my boy!" he shook hands with his son beaming maybe the wayward youth was going to work out after all.

"I am worried however father," he tried to look upset, and worried this was the tricky bit. "About what?" the King now excited rubbed his hands together barely listening as his mind made a list of eligible women. "My brother, being all along…unprotected in the wilderness." The King froze turning slowly, "What do you mean?" this was it, Horatio narrowed his eyes it was now or never, "I have reports father, of men stumbling upon our castle…with our secret locked away." The King looked ashen, "You have?" he whispered coming close, "There has even been talk of a 'beast' within the walls." The older man reeled no one was supposed to know. "What do we do? This cannot get out!" he was starting to panic now, unsure. He would call Zechs, his private guard would know…."I think we should send some insurance to safe guard our…assets." He ventured, trying not to smile smugly this was going better then he anticipated.

"What do you mean?" the King asked pausing in his nervous pacing, "We will send out another guard just to keep an eye on things," Horatio explained as if to a small child. "Do you have someone in mind?" the smile crept across his face now. "Oh I think I have a name…"

-#-#-#-

"Where to start?" the armor that had once been Captain of the Guard muttered best he could voice echoing in the suit. "The beginning is usually traditional," Quatre teased, laughter tinkling like glass. Trowa ignored him. They had moved into the study, a warm room lit by the fading fire it was full of papers and books, a room that looked lived in unlike the rest of the coldly stone castle. Duo cup of hot chocolate in hand listened amused by the banter between the two enchanted men, it was clear that had a deep bond that seemed to transcended there current state of being.

"Well then, once upon a time…" the laughter came again, "Oh really? Once upon a time? This isn't a fairytale!" the blonde moved to a closer mirror laughter still ricocheting off his crystal prison. Trowa grunted exasperated, "We live in a dingy castle in the middle of no where, I'm a walking suit of armor, and you are trapped in mirrors. If this isn't a fairytale I don't know what is." Quatre paused, before another peal of giggles, "Touché."

Outside the door Heero, had paused. Unable to rest, he had decided to prowl his castle, maybe find Quatre or Trowa the pair unable or unwilling to sleep. He had heard the laughter following it to his study where he heard the exchange, smiling a little to himself. He spotted the big bulky figure sitting on a stool before the fire mug in hand. That face that seemed to haunt him, to strong to be handsome yet just then in the firelight when he was smiling he was gorgeous. Heero felt his heart thump a little harder in his chest. He could hear a calm deep voice urging Trowa to begin. Nodding in agreement Heero settled, much like a dog or the wolf that Duo had compared him to earlier he lay by the door listening to the other within tell his story.


	6. A First Meeting

Author's Note: Here we are with another chapter. This story seems to be turning out a lot long then I anticipated. I am enjoying it however, all 30 some odd pages so far. Still going to a very complex plot (just kidding). It's a lot of fun but right now I'm trying to figure it out if I should do a lemon while Heero is still a beast. Thoughts? Anyone who reads these rants. This chapter is a lot of filler so please bear with it.

Cursed

Part 6 – A First Meeting

"Right so, a long time ago there was a very, very ugly girl." Trowa started again, Quatre was laughing again, "Really?" miffed Trowa shifted, clanking together "Do you want to tell it?"

"No, no you're doing a fine job, continue on."

"Right so, ugly girl. Now this ugly girl one day sort of runs into a sorcerers."

"Runs into her?" Trowa turned to the still giggle man, "You done?" the shimmering form got closer to the armor, "Probably not." Sighing he continued on, "She makes a deal with the sorceress for beauty. But it came with a price, one that would be collected in due time." Duo watched him wide eyes and interested, "So she becomes beautiful and catches the eye of the then Prince. Soon they where married and she got pregnant."

"You forgot an important point Trowa," Quatre's voice whispered out, "Please enlighten us." Trowa said dryly, a feet for something so monotone. "Her beauty was skin deep only, the queen was a spiteful, hateful women who was never happy with she had. Always thinking other people had more." He explained softly, "She made her exterior beautiful but on the inside she was still ugly."

"Right moving on she gets pregnant, with twins. Twin boys to be specific, but she dies in child birth without paying her debt to the sorceress." Duo's mouth was open, "Not even the half of it." Trowa said amused with his attentive audience. "Her debt needed to be paid, and in kind she took in out on the first born son." Quatre explained still jumping between mirrors, "My theory was all that ugly she had, had to go somewhere." Trowa added, Duo was amazed. "So then what happens?" Duo was on the edge of his seat, out in the dark corridor Heero smiled lips pulling across long sharp canines, he had lived it yet hearing it aloud….somehow it seemed so fantastic. "So the king, upset sends off the now 'different' son to live tucked away from the eyes of the world."

"To a nice palace where he was to live out his days." The blonde added, Trowa made a sort of grating noise, "If only the story ended there."

"I'm guessing it doesn't?" Duo ventured, "Nope. See about five years ago, a handsome…" Quatre sighed "Trowa…"

"Young, ambitious Captain,"

"Trowa!"

"Alright, alright! I was sent to watch over the household, Quatre here was already head of the Princes household." He gestured to the mirror, "It was about that time that our favorite evil witch shows up once again." Wide violet eyes glanced back and forth between them, "But why? Hasn't the debt been paid?" Quatre picked up the story coming to rest in a small mirror on the side table, "Ahhh we come to the interesting part of this tale. Because the original deal was not made with the son there was a loophole." His voice whispery soft, "She came to make sure the castle and its occupants would never find the way out of her curse."

There was a heavy silence then; in the hall Heero closed blue eyes heart constricting in his chest. He could bear no more, with only a month left he had come to the conclusion he would never be free of this wretched curse. He turned padding back to his chambers mind no more settled then when he'd first set out.

Inside the room the fire crackled causing Duo to jump. The story had been…so tragic somehow. He had lived in this place his whole life and had never heard of something so fantastic. "Well I think the hour is late," Quatre whispered politely Duo stood nodding. "Right, thank you for the food and the story." Trowa came to attention, "We shall escort you to your room." Seeing no point in arguing the point the three departed, heading to the east wing where he was staying. "Goodnight Duo," Quatre whispered in a mirror beside the door. Trowa echoed him, "See you in the morning then." He stepped inside before pausing, "You never said what it was that could break the curse." The tinkling laugh from a glass world, was on the heels of the deep grating chuckle from a hollow suit. Both disappearing into the dark of hallway. Confused Duo shut the door, to tired out to really wonder. He was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

-#-#-#-

"You going to sleep all day?" Came the fluid voice, sleepy blue eyes blinked lazily. "What else do I have to do?" the Prince flopped over on the torn couch he used for a bed. "Well maybe you can go help Duo," the curtains opened as if on there own letting the early spring light in. Heero came awake fully then remembering they did indeed have a guest. "What do you mean?" clawed feet clicked on the stone floor as on all fours he shook his fur sticking up in tufts. Wearing nothing more then a pair of torn black britches, he ambled out onto the balcony yawning widely. Pausing when he caught sight of something very unexpected.

From his rooms he could see the stables, or at least the entrance to them his rooms overlooked the courtyard and entrance to the castle by design. He recognized the horse that Duo had ridden in on slowly working his way through the weeds in the over grown yard. What gave him pause was the large figure moving in and out of the big double doors. "Is that Duo?" he called back to Quatre, who he assumed was still hanging out in his room.

"Very much so,"

"What's he doing?"

"He and Felix are cleaning out the stables I believe, a daunting task to be sure." Intrigued Heero watched for long moments the broad figure moving in and out. He wanted to get closer. Rushing back into his rooms he pulled on a blue shirt before scrambling out the door and down the stairs.

"Place is a mess," Duo mumbled straightening he was already sweating in the early morning heat. His crisp white shirt was rolled to his elbows, the top buttons undone. His suspenders where already pulled off dangling by slim hips. Grunting he heaved another pitchfork full of old mildewed hay into the cart. "Wish I could help," the glum looking gargoyle said from nearby Duo looked at him, the statue had startled him a bit but Felix was a good guy just sort of made of stone at the moment.

Not one to sit around Duo had gotten a snack from Miss Mary before heading out to get Clive a nice bed, since he'd be staying for a while. Heaving another spearful on top he caught movement from the corner of his eye. It was the briefest of moments but he saw hulking shadow, before it was gone again. Duo felt a smile tug his lips, apparently the master of the house was awake. Deciding to let him have his way he pretended not to see the shadow that proceeded to watch him work the day away.

It was almost dark when Duo finally finished, shadows lengthening in the now livable building. "Well Clive it's certainly bigger then home," he spoke to the horse as he brushed the softly whickering animal. The big animal bumped him affectionately, "I don't know what to make of it really, I still haven't seen this Prince close up." He whispered violet eyes glancing to where he could see the long shaggy shadow thrown across the courtyard, despite the Prince attempting to hide behind the building. Shaking his head he smiled wiping his forehead he bent to finish his task.

Outside the Prince was peaking around the door again to catch a glimpse of the broad figure working so diligently. "Dinner sir," came a hollow voice from right behind him. Causing Heero to jump in surprise and guilt at being caught, "I heard stalking is hungry work." Trowa continued mildly, the Prince thankful for once his Captain could not tell he was blushing. "I'm not stalking," he instead in a gruff whisper, if Trowa had eyes they would be rolling. "Why not talk to him?" the guard offered sensibly taking a look himself to where the man bent to his task. Heero said nothing shifting uncomfortably, on his hind paws. "How about asking him to have dinner with you?" Trowa tried again, he may have been made of metal but that didn't make him stupid. He could see the Prince was intrigued by the man. "Right, I will do that." Heero said firmly as if convincing himself. Turing he moved to step into the barn Trowa following, knowing he would have to give Quatre all the details.

Duo stood hearing footsteps inside the freshly cleaned stables, a shuffling he assumed was Trowa from the clink of metal and something new…something he would associate with his audience from today. Standing he turned, thinking he was prepare for his first real look at the beast Prince.

He wasn't.

Eyes wide his brain seemed unable to process what he was seeing. The beast was walking upright, somewhat awkwardly on his hind paws as tall and Duo and wider, he was covered in thick, chocolate coloured fur from the top of his shaggy head to his paws. Claws clicked quietly from his feet and he could see the long nails on his front paws. He was wearing torn black pants and a blue shirt, tunic style with a wide-open neck, and long sleeves. Wide eyes trailed upwards to land finally on the face. There where small horns nestled in the shaggy mane, a snout of sorts with long canines hung outside his lips. It was a fearsome countenance to be sure, Duo wanted to turn and run.

He didn't though something gave him pause, and it wasn't Trowa walking behind him, it was the bright blue eyes shinning in the otherwise grotesque face. They seemed almost shy and hesitant as if he was just as scared of Duo. It gave him pause. The beast Prince came to stand before him proudly, posturing, Duo inclined his head, "Majesty." He recalled the proper protocol for running into one of the royal household, even if he was banished. Heero was taken aback immediately. Trowa was smiling; he wanted to laugh aloud but didn't dare instead stood quietly waiting to see how this drama was going to unfold.

"Yes well…" Heero began his voice, crustier then usual with his unease and unsure of the situation. Duo raised a brow, intrigued, "You will join me for dinner tonight," the request came out as a commanded given in a tone that had Duo raising both brows. A thick silence hung in the air, a tired, dirty, and far to hungry Duo waited for a please to be tacked onto that. He may have been a prisoner but he had already decided that he wasn't going to get roughshod by this Prince as he had with his family. "No," he declared when he realized it wasn't coming. Heero was stunned, "What?" he growled wondering if maybe he had heard incorrectly. Duo drew himself up crossing strong tanned forearms across his wide chest. "No." He repeated masking his unease. Heero was dumbfounded; frustrated he let out a grunt, rounding on Trowa embarrassed in earnest now at having been turned down. "Then he shall not eat!" he bellowed at the suit of armor before dropping to all fours and dashing back to the castle to brood in his room.

Silence came to the stable again, Duo watching the performance finding himself not frightened but more amused at the small tantrum the Prince had shown. "Well….I think that's the first time I've seen someone refuse him." Trowa offered, also surprised by the whole episode. Duo snorted uncrossing his arms he ushered Clive into his freshly cleaned accommodations, "Do him some good." He mumbled turning to also head back to the castle. Trowa followed laughing.


	7. A Hasty Decision

Author's Note: I went and saw Beastly last night, the modern twist on Beauty and the Beast. I rather enjoyed it, I mean it wasn't great, but defiantly worth the watch. It also made me eager to write more. The part I'm writing now is pretty steamy taken to heart the one reviewer who said a you can't go wrong with a little bestiality :p It's actually some serious fun I haven't really done inter species sort of animal lemon's before so challenging and exciting. I'm aiming for two lemons in this one so be on the look out and for now enjoy!

Cursed

Part 7 - A Hasty Decision 

Wufei felt like he was in a dream, a nightmare to be more exact. His feet where carrying him away from the Prince's private chambers but his mind was already far away. Recalling in fuzzy detail everything that had just transpired. From the moment he was summoned, expecting to carry another dispatch to the 'haunted' castle. What he got was very unexpected.

"_Ahh Wufei," the black haired Captain bowed low, "Sire." Clad only in a silken robe the Prince sat behind a table veritably buckling from the food on it. Greasy peaces of pheasant clung to his ever fattening face. As he drained his goblet cool blue eyes regarding the other man slyly over the rim. The Prince sneered internally, the man lover, they where dirty the whole lot of them. It was disgusting and unnatural two men being together like that. "I have a special mission for you," Horatio began smiling oily, unaware of the tension suddenly in the lithe body across from him. _

"_Sir?" Wufei other replied swallowing the sudden thickness in his throat. "Yes after the ball tomorrow night you will be posted to my brother's castle." Wufei felt suddenly lightheaded and dizzy as the Prince continued on. "We are worried for his safety out there, stories of his presences is leaking into the village. We want to make sure this little secret means remains just that." Wufei said nothing, what could he say? "Be prepared to leave by dawn's first light." A hand gestured then dismissing him, and the Captain concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. _

Wufei suddenly found himself outside the chamber door of his own quarters. Pushing the warped wooden door open, he walked dreamily in collapsing onto the bed; sitting unmoving for god only knew how long. He remained still until the strong arms of his lover pulled him close. forcing Wufei back to himself. Zechs had heard from the King about the new posting, frantic he's searched the castle for his lover scared. He knew how much that place terrified his dark haired lover. The blonde gathered him close closing his eyes in pain, the small figure in his arms began to tremble, but he made no sound.

They sat that way as the sun dipped behind the horizon and night began to draw on.

Neither said a word.

After all there was nothing they could do to change what was about to happen.

-#-#-#-

Despite the petulant outburst from the Prince, Duo was indeed fed. Miss Mary point blank refusing to let a man who had spent the day working go hungry. "Really, fancy the Prince being so snide," she clucked setting another heaping plate on her painting table, Duo in the kitchen receiving it. He ate heartily chuckling as Trowa was retelling the tale to Quatre, embellishing more then was probably necessary. "I apologize for the Prince," the whispery words came from a cupboard door nearby, "He has spent most of his life in isolation, his social skills are somewhat lacking." Quatre said defending his Master, Trowa snorted. "That's sugar coating it, he's a crusty old bugger who needs someone to bring him round. Spends to much time moping and feeling sorry for himself."

Quatre agreed mentally, Duo was very good for the crusty Prince. Heero was also taken with the long haired man. The whole castle was buzzing about how the Master had spent the day watching the young man from the shadows. Duo finished, let out a satisfied moan, "Delicious Miss Merry," he called to the older women. Blushing she patted her mop of curls under the mock cap, "It's good to be feeding a young man again." She gushed, protesting when he stood to do the dishes with her. The fight lasted until the last cup was dried and Duo, bid the cook a goodnight.

He was wide awake, mind to full to sleep yet. Trowa and Quatre followed the big man as he began to wander. "Where are you going?" the metal suit asked, clinking and maneuvering following the other. "Exploring." Duo explained picking up a lighted candle wandering further into the castle. "An excellent idea," Quatre ghosted by, "I would love to show you the finer points of the castle."

Taking over his self appointed roll he danced across mirrors and pictures, "These tapestries where in fact gifted to Alfred the Great, the early king several centuries ago…" Duo stifled a yawn, this wasn't what he had in mind. He had simply wanted to see what was here not listen to the history of the place. There was a creak behind him and the bottom of Trowa's helmet opened and closed, Duo burst into laughter apparently he was bored too. "What is it?" Quatre paused looking at them, "You're a bit dull love." Trowa placated, there was an offended 'harrumph' from the mirror bound man. "Well what do you want to see? Ballroom? Library?" Duo paused, "Library?" Quatre latched onto his interest, "Oh yes a huge one lots of books." He began moving again Duo following, into a part of the castle he had never seen. "Wait," he paused glancing up a set of stairs flanked by twisted statues, dark and forbidding. "What's that?" he pointed upwards, "Nothing, boring stuff…" Quatre hedged. Duo was even more intrigued.

"Right you are, library then?" Trowa said leading the way down the hall. Heero waiting until they where around the corner before hurrying up the steps. Halting at the top he suddenly felt cold. Shivering in his shirt sleeves he, glanced around feeling as though someone or something was watching. He smiled wirily to himself; he was in an encanted castle after all. Shaking it off he wandered further into the blackened hallway feet treading softly on the cold stone. "Relax Duo…" he mumbled to himself, dodging around broken furniture that seemed to litter the hallway up here. His step softer now hesitant, he approached a beaten double wooden door. One door was hanging from it's hinges, deep gouges in the wood as if a giant beast had… his thoughts trailed off. He was in the west wing, the forbidden wing. Hesitating only a moment he glanced back the way he had come, "Fortune favors the bold," he quoted quietly. He pushed onwards, entering what might have once been a master chamber. The place was in shambles the bed shredded, the bureau destroyed, the only thing that seemed intact was a small, scarred couch. As well as a round table in the middle of the room holding a golden something.

Violet eyes darted around looking for the Master of the castle, not finding him he approached the table pausing to look at a torn portrait. It was slashed like the rest of place, yet…he could see blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes, in a handsome somber face. He squinted unable to see more, the portrait to shredded. A sudden gust of wind blew the balcony doors open, turning quickly Duo gasped, heart thudding.

No one was there.

Careful now he got closer to the table, the something on the table was an ornate hour glass. Golden sand trickling through very slowly; it was beautiful. Reaching out his fingers inches from the glass, he was startled by a sudden bellow. "What are you doing!" Terrified Duo stumbled forward knocking the table. Frantic claws scrambling caught the delicate glass, Duo was immediately contrite. "I am so sorry," he began. "What do you think you where doing?" the Prince growled, "I said I was sorry," he tried again. This time an angry hateful roar caught him, "Get out!" he bellowed.

Duo terrified didn't stop, he turned dashing out the out the door. Stumbling he caught himself halfway down the stairs, "Duo wha-" Trowa was at the bottom, but the big man didn't stop dodging around him he didn't break stride. "I'm not staying another minute with that monster!" he yelled in anger or fright he didn't know. Without pausing he was out the door and into the freezing evening.

In the now silent castle Trowa and Quatre hurried to the window watching as the horse and rider left the gate at a rapid clip. A low moan of anguish came from above them. "He's done it now," Trowa said softly. Quatre sighed sadly looking to his once lover mournful. A metal hand settled on the mirror, a golden indistinct one returned the gesture from the other side.

Duo rode blindly, regretting his hasty flight, he was woefully undressed. The wind was whipping him fiercely. Shivering he crouched low to Clive, the big horse radiating warmth. Sniffling he wiped his nose, hair lashing his face, Duo had no idea where he was heading or even how to begin to get home. "Clive," he began only to have the horse suddenly stumbled. Duo was thrown from Clive's back landing with a solid thud on the wet ground. His head snapping forward and back. Winded he wheezed rolling to his side in pain, he had hurt something. Moaning Duo was feeling very sorry for himself when a sudden hair raising howl came from nearby. "Oh great," he moaned trying to get to his feet. A nearby nervous Clive stamped in fright, fighting to get upright Duo grabbed up a stick just as the first yellow eyed beastie appeared. "Get away!" he called teeth chattering. He swung wide the wolf snapping, grabbing his makeshift weapon. Angry he managed to land a solid hit to one ugly brute before another snapped at him. Clive was holding his own hooves flashing he had already done in three before more appeared. It wasn't looking very good.

Another snap and his stick was gone, lost to the flashing jaws. Arms wide Duo tried to scare him off. Swallowing thickly he held out an arm just as a set of jaws landed on him, reeling back he felt sharp teeth sink into his arm. He wind milled backwards, catching his ankle and twisting it sharply. He cried in pain going down. This was the end, torn apart by wolves. Still fighting he lashed out, grunting and straining he wasn't going to make it easy on them.

Suddenly the wolf was gone. Dazed and bleeding Duo watched uncomprehending. A dark angry shadowed roared at the beasts momentarily starting them. Before snarling lips drew back and they attacked. "Heero," Duo croaked sitting up to watch the fight. The beast Prince lashed out tooth and nail, growling as the pack converged on him. Heeri threw several into trees where the lay crumpled. Several others where torn with vicious claws, but not before they where able to inflict some serious damage. Duo watched worried, then amazed as inch by inch Heero won the battle finally scattering the last of the wolves. Heaving to his feet Duo staggered catching himself on Clive. The Prince stood panting, big body heaving and steaming in the cold snow blown air. "Heero?" Duo asked softly, cradling his bleeding arm. A big shaggy head turned to him slowly, blue eyes painful, before with a small grunt his rolled back and he collapsed in a heap. "Heero!" Duo cried rushing towards him. Wanting to weep in relief when he saw his thick chest rise and fall.

"Clive," he called the big horse plodding forward, heaving and straining Duo pushed the Prince upwards. "Heavy ass," he panted getting him sitting before grunting and straining he managed to sling the once man onto Clive. Panting he rested a moment, glancing at his savior. What had possessed him to come?


	8. A Wish is Made

Author's Note: So I was googling my pen name the other night, why? I'm vain like that lol, but as expected I found my fanfic account as well as Live Journal, but it also came up with the fanfiction tracker. A website where people sign up and select author's and stories they want to keep an eye on and read when new chapters come out. I've never heard of this but imagine my surprise when I and several of my stories where on it. Including this very fan fiction. I thought that was pretty cool, and I found out because I was just super board.

I however digress, you are not here to read my blathering, you came for the new chapter. A little longer the usual I wanted to end it in a good place. So please do enjoy this moving the main characters a head a little. I like it myself. Enjoy!

Cursed

Part 8 - A Wish is Made

More confused then ever Duo lead them back to the castle, limping on his badly swollen ankle, Clive able to find the way back to the warm bed he had just left. It was a weary freezing, group that trundled into the courtyard. Trowa was standing guard waiting patiently for their return, "Duo?" he cried into the darkness monotone voice clinking and echoing with worry. "Yeah, we are here his Majesty is hurt. I'll need hot water, brandy, needle and thread." Trowa clanked back into the castle to fetch the required items while Duo lead Clive back into the stable. "Felix?" he called waiting for the gargoyle to make an appearance. "Duo?" he replied stumping out of the darkness. "Bucket of water," he croaked feeling every painful movement as he slid the Prince off the horse and onto the sweet smelling hay. Clive exhausted showed himself to bed, shaking his head happy to be free of his heavy burden.

Felix returned stone feet clacking on the wood bucket in his mouth, "Thanks," Duo took it. "What are you go-" he was stalled when the man tossed it on the Prince. There was a pained moan turning to a growl as he came round. Disoriented and confused he blinked in the dim light of the stable, "Come on Prince," Duo said heaving the beat up beast upright, Heero leaning heavily on the other. "What happened?" He growled, as Duo lead them back into the castle proper. "You saved me," Duo wheezed sore chest hurting him. Heero seemed to trip over his paws, "I did?" he asked still not all together there. "Yeah," Duo guided them into the study, managing to land the big lummox in the chair before the fire before collapsing beside him. The two moaned, as the warmth of the room began to heat their freezing bodies. Duo lacking the fur of the other, shivered violently.

Trowa hurried in then with the required implements, "Are you ok?" the armor asked, Duo snorted, "Just dandy." Ignoring his chattering teeth he set about cleaning Heero's wounds, "This will sting but we need to clean it out." He said before setting the hot cloth on the deep furrows of his arm. Heero let out a terrible roar now fully conscious and hurting. "That hurt!" he bellowed, Duo was to tired and to sore to be scared. "Well too bad it has to be done." He said calmly, Heero was taken aback for a moment speechless. "Well this is all your fault for running away," he countered in an angry roar. "Well you should have controlled your temper," Duo snapped back, "You shouldn't have been in my rooms!"

"You need some manners!" Duo was inch's from the Prince's face meeting him glare for glare bellow for bellow. There was suddenly a thick silence as the pair stared each other down. Duo refused to loose. Jaw set he glared until suddenly shy blue eyes turned away, and he meekly allowed Duo to finish cleaning his wounds.

"Thank you for saving me," the man finally said as he finished the last of the long scratches on the Prince's back. He was sitting shirtless now before the fire, fur taking on a golden hue. "You're welcome," the beast said back softly, strangling enjoying the callused hands on him. Gently stroking the soft fur before pulling back Duo finished his work. The blood soaked cloth was tossed into the bowl. Duo felt suddenly exhausted the adrenaline from the fight worn off. He sank to a small stool, arms wrapped around his throbbing chest. "Duo?" the Prince crept forward cautiously, "I'm fine," he tired to wheeze body trembling form the cold and more then likely delayed fear. Frowning Heero ignored him taking a bloody arm, gently pushing the sleeve back he called for Trowa to bring fresh water and bandages.

Duo watched bemused as the Prince cleaned and banged his arm, massive paws amazingly gently as they tied a knot in the cloth. "There," he said glancing up into purple eyes for the first time, "Thank you," Duo mumbled sniffling wrapping his arms close again trying to get warm. Heero frowned reaching out he touched the wet shirt, "Come on off with it." He said tugging on the now probably ruined clothing. A soft hiss as big hands touched his back, "Ahhh…" Duo winced in pain Heero frowned there was already a dark bruise spreading across his ribs. Coming back around to face his prisoner Heero sat on his haunches before the other worried. Duo was still shaking, teeth clicking. Trowa stumped in with a blanket, murmuring a thank you Heero wrapped it around the shirtless, pale Duo. "You ok?" Heero asked, Duo gave a small twitch of his head. Wide eyes where looking at him tear filed, it had been a shitty day.

Heero at a loss glanced to where Trowa was making arm movements and gesturing. Shrugging Heero wrapped a big arm around Duo pulling him onto the floor and into his lap. A surprised shivering Heero suddenly found himself pressed up against a very warm, very furry body. Duo was tense at first confused and disoriented, but the heavy warmth was inviting. He didn't want to thin anymore he buried his face in the soft neck sighing contentedly. Heero shifted them a little cradling the big body, he leaned back against the chair. Amazed when the large body in his arms suddenly relaxed into sleep. Shocked blue eyes looked to Trowa who simply chuckled waving a goodnight.

Heero glanced back to the slumbering Duo, long wet hair beginning to curl as it dried. His sun bronzed chest was rising and falling gently, a big warm paw brushed that slumbering face so peaceful in rest. The Prince could not remember the last time someone had touched him. Even then it had been in anger, scornful hits from his brother, father, and others who feared him. He'd never held anyone in his life. It was a heady sensation; he cuddled Duo closer smiling when the other mumbled in his sleep face pressed into his neck once more. Heero turned to the fire then, suddenly rather tired as well. Unusual for him, as he rarely slept. Tonight however , Duo in his arms he drifted off; thinking he could get used to this.

-#-#-#-

Relena looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful, alabaster face was perfectly made up. Long, elegant hands ran down her slender body perfectly shaped. She was up early today, already preparing. Tonight was going to be the night. All the young women in the village would be turned out in fine style, all in the hopes of catching the Prince Horatio eye. She painted her lips a vivid red, blowing her reflection a kiss. There was no competition. She would be the winner tonight, and Relena was going to be a Princess.

Standing she walked around her small room, practicing, watching herself in the mirror. Soon she would be rid of the crummy house, and her no good alcoholic father. Soon now.

-#-#-#-

"Feeling any better?" the whispery voice came from nearby. Duo coughed, his bruised ribs protesting. "Not really, feel like hell." He croaked, miserable purple eyes glanced at his new friend somewhat jealous his iridescent companion could not get sick. His flight into the woods the night before had left him with not just physical wounds but a miserable cold as well. Groaning his shifted a little in bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows unable to lie flat in his current state.

The soft click of claws on stone, alerted Duo to the Prince returning a tray of food balanced in his paw. "Supper," he announced in his gravelly husky voice. Feverish violet eyes turned to him thankful. Duo had awoke this morning in his on bed, Heero curled beside him on top of the covers. There had been a few awkward moments as Duo remembered cuddling up in his arms, burying his face in the soft furry neck. Heero had taken it all in stride, watching over the other as he slept most of the day away. Feeling marginally more human now he sat up as a heaping tray was settled on his lap. "Miss Mary says eat it all," the beast settled beside him on the bed. Heero had been at loath to leave Duo, watching over him as he slept, reading to him. He hadn't wanted to leave his side.

Now he watched as the man sighed looking at the too much food on his tray. "Help me out with this?" he glanced to Heero, the Prince melting instantly. Normally tanned skin was a little pale, but his cheeks where flushed red with fever. Eyes bright, he waited for Heero to nod. Duo handed him half a sandwich, Heero accepting it picked the tomato's off settling them back on the plate, "Hate tomatoes," he grumbled. Chuckling Duo put them on his sandwich, "You like pickles?" mouthful Heero nodded accepting them as Duo handed them over.

Tray cleaned up Trowa clanked in to take it away, "Better?" he echoed as he gathered up the dishes. "Yeah," Duo said moving to swing his legs to the side of the bed. Heero came to settle beside him. "I think I need to move around a bit, go for a walk." Duo explained as he stood shakily before sitting back again. "Ok bundle up, it's cold." Heero padded over to gather his thick sweater and boots. Thanking him, Duo pulled the clothing on standing trying to stand again, moaning a little as his still sore ankle gave a twinge. A little moving around and he would feel better.

Heero stayed close by, walking on all fours as Duo shuffled into the hall, limping. A wave of dizziness snuck up on him, staggering he reached out settling a hand on the broad back. Heero leaned into him for support glancing up worried. "M'ok," Duo mumbled with a reassuring smile, already beginning to move again hand still touching Heero. He could feel the muscles bunching and rolling in the other as they walked along. Walking in silence a while, "Would you like to see something amazing?" Heero suddenly growled out, the tone Duo didn't take offense to. The beast Prince Heero just spoke like that, in a deep gravelly voice. "Yeah," Duo replied.

Changing course they headed down a long empty, dark hall. It was full night now, the moon climbing into the sky. Reaching a set of doors that where probably at one time red. Now standing ajar, Duo feeling dwarfed as they walked into the big empty room. Violet eyes adjusted to the dark saw the massive glass chandelier, covered in cobwebs, but at one time would have glittered beautifully. "It was the ballroom," Heero offered by way of explanation. The fresco of dancing figures, the ornate carvings in the ceiling. The beautiful marble floor that echoed his boot steps across it's dusty surface. The room was full of mirrors some cracked and broken now, but in his mind's eyes Duo could picture the place, well lit, bubbling with life as couples danced and laughed long into the night.

Not pausing Heero lead them across the room to the large open balcony and out into the dark night. Duo shivered a little, unconsciously pressing closer to the warm furred body beside him. Once at the railing Heero stood, looking awkward and unsure on two legs. Duo glanced around unsure what he was supposed to be looking at. He looked to Heero then, "Look up," he whispered violet eyes glanced skyward eyes widening as he gasped softly.

The night was clear, and cold, the black sky was filled with hundreds of thousands of stars twinkling like diamonds "It's amazing," he breathed the dark night seeming to go on forever. They stayed like that for long moments watching the sky in companionable silence, "Look a shooting star." Duo pointed as the bright arching trail across the sky. "Make a wish," Duo said softly. Heero looked at him surprised, he stared wondering at the upturned face smiling, breath puffing our in clouds. Suddenly Heero wanted to talk, wanted to share himself with the one person who seemed to accept him. The only one to ever touch him in kindness; want to be near him

"I sometimes wished my brother was born first." Heero spoke as softly as his gravelly tone would allow. "There is only two minutes between us after all." Duo turned to meet sad blue eyes; "I wouldn't be like this then." He finished sadly, Duo reached out laying a callused hand on the large paw. His mind thinking back to the many times he had collected his father from the local tavern, where the crown Prince often frequented. Surrounded by wine and women, throwing his money around debauched. It had been sickening, "Whatever fates allowed that to happen, I think it was probably for the best." He mumbled Heero stunned looked at his companion, "Why do you think that," Duo smiled a little "Because I've met your bother a time or two." Heero winced suddenly understanding, "Ahhh I see." He murmured, turning back to the stars, a light wind ruffling his fur. Duo pressed closer still, body shivering again the cold night air. Heero wrapped a large arm around him before turning them to return to the relative warmth of the castle.

Coughing Duo smiled as they entered the ballroom again, "Today is Friday isn't it?" Heero thought for a moment, "Yes I believe so why?" There was a dry sort of chuckle, "Relena is probably dancing with the Prince right now." Heero was confused, "What do you mean? Who is Relena?" Duo explained, "Your brother is having a ball tonight, to find a wife and my sister. My twin sister, is determined to be a Princess." Heero looked a little worried but he didn't say anything. "I'm sorry you're missing the ball, would be something to see." Duo said brightly, voice echoing a little in the cavernous room. Heero shrugged big shoulders, "I've never danced before." He confessed, not adding he had always wanted to but no one wanted to be near him. Duo turned on him, "Not once?" Shaking his shaggy head, he shifted on his back paws.

"Well we can fix that." Duo came to stand before him arms held out. Heero unsure simply looked at him. "Come on we're going to dance," he motioned to his spread arms again. Hesitant Heero raised his paws, Duo placing them one on his higher back the other in his hand. "I'll be the girl," smiling he began to count "One, two three. One, two, three…" as they swung around the empty, dirty ballroom. There was a lot of laughter and mistakes, as the pair swung around the room. Duo paused suddenly hearing music, "What…" he wondered aloud Heero looking around as well before shrugging, "It is an enchanted castle." Duo laughed before they where off again swinging around the room, whoever was playing the music keeping time.

"The music is a little creepy," Quatre commented voice drifting in from the mirror just outside the door. "Yeah but look at that," Trowa pointed "When's the last time you heard he royal pain in the ass laugh." As he spoke they heard the great rolling laugh echo from the wide-open room. "True story," Quatre returned, "It's a beautiful sight though, enough to get one hoping." The metal suit said then, the blonde coming closer to him, "What mean you lover? Duo is not a women."

"Are you saying two men cannot be true loves?" There was a brief pause, "No of course not. But you mean…" he trialed off face coming close to the glass, "I don't recall there being a stipulation on the curse. All he needs is to love, and be loved in return to break the curse." Quatre gasped then happily, "For someone made of metal you think pretty good love." The suit of armor gave a small salute, before the pair continued to watch the budding something between the pair dancing around the dark ballroom.


	9. A New Beginning

Author's Note: Ahhh another part in this epic saga, turning out to be a lot longer then anticipated. I keep plugging away at it though, at least another eight chapters could turn out to be my longest story yet. A title that is held by the first story I ever wrote years ago now. Funny how time flies. Well enough of my ramblings, this chapter is pushing the story ahead developing a little of the romance maybe. Enjoy!

PS – I have indeed gone and written at least a lime for now…with Heero as beast. Look forward to it.

Cursed 

Part 9 - A New Beginning

Prince Horatio was incredibly board. He stifled a yawn as he idly twirled the mask on his fingers. Giggling girls danced past him in what seemed like an endless stream. He beckoned his secretary over, "Sire?" the small lumpish man bowed low. "These girls," the Prince gestured to the mass of people. "Which is calmed to be the prettiest in the village?" the small man looked around, "She's not here yet sire," grunting he waved the servant away. Peeved the Crown Prince drummed fingers on his throne impatient to have this done and over with.

Relena was late on purpose, making sure that everyone would be present for her grand entrance. All eyes on her as she descended the stair case in her pink dress. Envious girls watched her pass by, glittery mask catching the lighted room. The people seemed to part as she made for the Prince, curtseying deeply. Assessing blue eyes roved from the neckline of the dress to the face half hidden. He glanced to his secretary, the man nodded. Standing he went to the women holding out his hand, "Good evening Madam," he said with his best oily smile. Relena returned it; cold and calculating. The man was disgusting a pig, but she wanted to be queen and this was how she was going to get it.

"Your name my lady?" He made an attempt to be charming as they twirled about the dance floor. "Relena, Relena Peacecraft," she used her mother's maiden name not wanting to associated with her drunkard father. "Well Relena, you look very beautiful tonight." She simpered smiling as he groped her clumsily through her dress. She was beautiful, and as they wove in between couples he made his decision there and then. The Prince of the realm after all should have the most beautiful women as his wife.

-#-#-#-

They lay together sweaty and sated, lethargic in the after glow. Their coming together had been hot, intense. They'd made love as if there was no tomorrow; which for them seemed to be the truth. "I will come visit you," Zechs whispered pressing a kiss to his sweat slicked neck. Inhaling the warm scent, kissing soft flesh. Wufei said nothing simply held tight to the arms wrapped around him. "Maybe it won't be so bad," Wufei whispered, he turned in his lover's arms cupping his face pressing a soft kiss to his lips, pleading, needing him again. Wanting to be held by him until dawn's first fingers grew across the sky. When he would ride out to that haunted hell deep in the woods.

-#-#-#-

Duo woke feeling very warm and relaxed there was a heavy something across his middle and his back was hot. Opening his eyes slowly be blinked, it was morning the sunlight steaming in from the large windows. Yawning he stretched, moaning in pain when his chest protested. Everything hurt today, his cold was better but his body was still healing. A low growl behind him reminded him of the night previous, dancing until his swollen ankle prevented it, Heero had helped a limping Duo back to his room. His sore ankle exacerbated by the dance but it had been worth it. He blushed glancing to the Prince laying beside him softly snoring, he had been cold when they had returned and Heero had stayed to keep him warm a shameless excuse but Duo hadn't wanted to be alone.

Turning to face the Prince he studied the slumbering countenance in the early morning sun. His fur was a deep chocolate, soft and warm, Duo leaned forward to bury his face in it. Inhaling deeply, smelling faintly of sandalwood and outside, fresh and clean like the forest. A chuckle rumbled the broad chest, making Duo draw back with a blush, "Morning." Heero growled stretching much like a dog limbs twitching. "Morning," Heero returned shyly face still red, blue eyes blinked before that broad face winced. "That bad?" Duo frowned, Heero shrugged, "Not as bad as me." Duo gave him a sour look scooting out of the bed and limping to the full-length mirror. Heero flipped to watch him, blue eyes missing nothing.

Duo frowned at his reflection, his face was a little swollen his eye an angry black and purple, as well as a small spot on his jaw. His chest was black and blue along his ribs as well, he ran his hands over it gently wincing. He was stripped to his pants, the black drawers ridding low on slender hips. Heero found his eyes traveling across the broad muscled chest. Tawny flesh that bunched as he moved, eyes roving lower to where he saw a small trail if hair disappearing into the waist band of his pants. "Look like hell," Duo mumbled looking at Heero in the mirror. The Prince gave him a crooked smile.

"I would agree," Quatre appeared shimmering in the mirror he was looking in. "Morning to you too," the man mumbled limping to get his shirt. Heero rolled off the bed onto the floor giving himself a good shake.

Duo tugged his loose hair over his shoulder grimacing at the greasy feel. "Hey Quatre, how about a bath?" he called to the golden figure chuckling from his mirror "Absolutely." The puffy face man smiled. "Good idea," Heero growled, padding out when a small voice stopped him. "Where you going?" Duo had a sort of panicked moment, he didn't want Heero to be far away. He had saved him, and it may have been some residual fear, or just plain loneliness. "To bathe," he replied reassuringly. "Trowa and Felix will fix you a warm bath in the kitchen. I'm going to the lake out back." Duo shivered that water had to be freezing, "Be careful." He said softly blushing again nervous for no other reason then suddenly he was feeling shy around the Prince. "I will, and when I get back we'll finish reading _Romeo and Juliet." _Duo nodded and the Prince was gone.

"Look at the love birds," Trowa commented falling in step beside the limping Duo. "What?" he asked distracted worried about Heero outside alone. "He'll be fine," Trowa reassured. Duo nodded, "Come on I got to lug water for your bath." Duo smiled softly following him down to the kitchen.

As it turned out Duo ended up bathing in the stable in a big copper tub he and Trowa had carried out. Miss Mary had been more then happy to keep an eye on him, but a bashful Duo had decided to go outside. Felix and Trowa had filled the tub, and it was a thankful Duo that sank into the almost decedent tub. It actually fit his frame, moaning in bliss he soaked for a bit humming as he soaped up his arms and chest washing his sore body. The hot water was helping to relax him; it had been a hectic couple of days. Sighing he finished washing dreading his hair he dipped under the water trying to wet the long mane when he realized the sore ribs where not going to let him do it. He struggled for a big before frustrated he yelled out to Trowa. "Trowa?" he called waiting, "Yeah?" the enchanted armor called back. "Can you get the Prince?" there was a long silence before he stumped in. "Why?" He asked suspicious, "Because I need help with my hair, and you're made of metal, Felix is stone and Quatre is stuck in a mirror." Felix who had come in with him glanced to the guard, "He has a good point. I'll go fetch him."

Duo didn't have long to wait, Heero met Felix half way, headed back from his own wash in the freezing lake. Fur still damp he was headed in to see how Duo was fairing with his injuries when Felix directed him to the stables. "Duo?" he called popping around the corner. Pausing slightly when he caught sight of the big, bronzed man glistening with water. The dimly lit stable was warm, sweet smelling from the fresh hay. "Umm…." He cleared his throat, "Felix said you needed me?" Duo smiled brightly, "How are you with hair?" Confused he sat back on his haunch's, " Hair?"

"Yes please, my hair. My poor beaten ribs won't let me wash it." Heero nodded shuffling forward to stand behind him. Traitorous eyes scanned the tub wondering if he was upset or happy the water was cloudy from the soap. "What do I do?" Duo handed him soap, "Lather it up in my hair." Nodding Heero took the bar tentively rubbing it in his palms working it into suds before gently touching the long hair. Hesitant at first he messaged the others head worried his claws might catch or he would be to rough. Duo moaned in bliss, as Heero warmed up to the task. A perfectionist he focused on the task, serious, he made sure to thoroughly wash the long hair.

"You're really good at this," Duo mumbled as large paws gently cupped water to rinse off the suds. "Just a second," Duo disappeared under the water knees poking up. Surfacing again he blew water from his face, "Thanks Heero," he said standing then, grabbing the dry cloth folded on the side of the tub. Heero turned away flushing, but not before he got a good look at Duo's strong backside. "Welcome," he growled, a new uncomfortable feeling burning in the bottom of the stomach.

Duo dried quickly, efficiently wrapping the cloth around his waist; he picked up the other handing it to Heero and pointing to his head. Understanding Heero accepted the material wringing out the very long hair before rubbing it as dry as he could. Chuckling Heero surveyed his handy work, Duo looked worse for where now, hair wet and fluffy from the dry adding to his bruised appearance. He looked somehow wild, and carefree something Heero couldn't ever remember being. Dry Duo dressed quickly leaving his hair for last, teeth chattering Heero ushered him back into the castle and his study where it was warmest. Heero leaned into him offering warmth as they sat side by side before the fire.

Quatre found them there Heero reading, Duo drowsing beside him. "Sire?" he whispered from the mirror near the fireplace. Blue eyes looked up, "Yes?" Quatre moved again, "We have a visitor approaching." Duo interest peaked sat up, "Really?" There was an affirmative sound from the doorway. "Yeah it's Captain Wufei," the armor announced. Heero stood then moving, "But he usually comes at the beginning of the week," he said, Duo was up too. "Wait for me!" He called limping after them, Heero pausing so Duo could rest a hand on him as they headed for the ballroom for a better view.

-#-#-#-

Wufei had put off leaving as long as possible. Dawn had come far to early for them. Zechs had walked him to the stables both quiet and sad. Wufei had strapped his bag to his horse, and with one last long kiss he was gone.

Now early afternoon and he was once more riding slowly towards rusted massive gates. Gulping he clutched at the front of his tunic feeling the small metal ring through the fabric. The ring his lover had given him last night. Now hanging from a leather cord form his neck he headed into what he firmly believed was going to be his death.


	10. A New Friend

Author's Note: Hello my dear readers I have not forgotten here is the next chapter. Mild I know but necessary to push the story ahead. All the players are beginning to fall into place and the plot begins to thicken. For now however enjoy and hopefully I can get around to finishing this and starting on a new one I want to do. Leave that for a surprise for now. Anyways have fun!

Cursed

Part 10 – A New Friend

"So who is he?" Duo asked, watching the dark headed man nervously glancing around the courtyard. "Captain Chang Wufei, he was my junior in training. Top notch solider, he could have had his pick of postings." Trowa answered standing beside Duo on the ballroom balcony. Heero picked up the rest of the tale, "Lately however he's been running errands for my brother. Delivering dispatches out here." Duo looked back down, "Hello?" they heard the man call, sounding very much like he was controlling his nerves. Duo felt immediate empathy for him.

"He's carrying a bag today, a large bag." Trowa observed, Heero grunted, "Wonder what's going on." Duo glanced between them, "He seems nervous why? If he's been here surely he knows you guys…." He trailed off Trowa shifting sheepishly, "We generally don't show ourselves while he's here." Duo gave Heero a stern look the Prince collapsed like a house of cards, "I don't like people. They tend to react badly when they see me. I just left the package he picked it up left the new stuff and took off." He explained in a rush all but begging Duo not to be mad.

Sighing Duo turned, "I think we should go introduce ourselves." He called limping away, Heero falling onto all fours walked beside him happy when Duo rested a hand on his neck stroking soft fur absently. "Hello anyone here?" They heard the new man call from the front hall, reaching the stairs Duo motioned for the two too wait. "I'll go prepare him first it's a little overwhelming to see you all at once." A shaggy head, and metal helm nodded. Duo limped forward calling out, "Hello there." He smiled widely stepping into a patch of sunlight not to far away from the new comer.

Wufei turned to look, hand on the hilt of his sword, Duo showing his hands in a sign of submission. Wufei nervous relaxed marginally when he realized he was looking at a normal man, albeit a beat up one. "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell," he offered holding out a large callused hand. "Captain Chang Wufei," he said voice soft and melodic. Duo noticed he was a handsome man, tall and lithe he was deadly wiry and exotic looking. Carmel coloured skin, dark onyx eyes, and a his hair was black as night pulled back in a high ponytail.

Wufei was also assessing Duo, he looked worse for wear black eye, puffed face, he had long hair, very long that was sort of wild and tousled looking swinging about slim hips. He was tall and broad, deeply tanned. "So Captain, may I ask why you are here?" the other man sighed then relaxing fully, "I have been posted here now by order of the king." He spoke softly, "I am to report to the Captain of the Guard," Duo nodded, "Trowa?" he called over his shoulder keeping eyes on the new man to make sure he was alright.

He heard the click of metal on stone and Trowa stepped forward to stand in the light with him. Helm fixed on Wufei, who's mouth was open slide open in shock. Trowa saluted smartly, Wufei seemed to crumble then and Duo gimped forward to catch him. "I know, it's a lot to take in." He whispered in the man's ear, Wufei took deep breaths trying to collect himself. "It's an enchanted castle, and that suit of armor is Captain Trowa Barton of the Royal Guard." Wufei returned the salute then shakily. "Orders solider," Trowa purposed briskly, trying to keep things as normal as possible. Trembling fingers handed the sealed parchment over, all the while clinging to Duo for support.

Heero had been watching quietly from the shadows, growling when he saw Wufei now clutching Duo.

His Duo.

Enough was enough, Growling like a wolf he prowled forward towards the pair thinking only to get between them. "Why are you here?" Wufei asked the man helping him suddenly wondering, "Prisoner," Duo teased just as Heero came out of the shadows directly towards them. Wufei went white going down all together, and Duo's bad ankle was unable to support them. Shaking Wufei grasped his sword throat dry as cotton as the horror prowled towards them. "Captain?" Duo groaned sitting up. Wufei threw his arm in front of Duo managing to get his sword out trembling hands he pointed towards Heero; the beast pausing at the sight growling low in his throat.

Trowa a little rusty, was slow to react to protect his charge, instead it came from a rather unlikely source. "No!" Duo cried throwing himself between the sword point and Heero. The beast paused, surprised. "No, please lower your sword this is Prince Heero." He managed he had twisted his already bad ankle again. Wincing in pain he looked at the newcomer steadily willing him to understand. Heero unsure prowled forward resting his head on Duo's shoulder eyeing the dark haired guard. A big, callused palm reached up stroking the soft fur unconsciously.

Wufei glanced from wide violet coloured eyes to the cold blue ones looking at him from the fearsome face. "The Prince?" he whispered, the steel tumbling from nerveless fingers. Duo sighed, "Yeah, Prince Heero Yuy," said Prince gave a low growl and Duo poked him lightly, glancing to Duo who inclined his head towards the still white and shaking Wufei. "Pleased to meet you," he got out in a growl. Captain Wufei Chang, head of his class, battle tested solider, fainted dead away.

-#-#-#-

It was a sharp kick that awoke Joe Maxwell, dazed he blinked red rimmed eyes. Trying to sit up. Falling back with a groan his head was pounding, all he needed was a drink and he would be right as rain. "Father," the cold voice spoke from above him. Blinking more he was able to make out the form of his daughter. "Relena?" he croaked, finally making it to a sitting position. He was lying on the kitchen floor; it was as far as he had gotten before passing out from the night before.

"Yes father, I have come to collect my things." She spoke coldly, moving around him. Joe lay there listening as she walked upstairs. He faded in and out, hearing her moving around in her room, drawers opening and closing. She returned sometime later finding her father still sprawled on the floor. Sneering she kicked him again, "I'm moving to the palace…the wedding is at the end of this week." She stepped over him heading for the door, she glanced back blue eyes ice cold. "I don't want to see you there. " With that she slammed the door, cutting herself off from her joke of a family. Smirking she stepped into the waiting carriage, her oaf of a brother lost or dead in the woods, and her useless father no threat to her plans. By the end of the week she would be a Princess.

-#-#-#-

"I believe he is coming around," Quatre's soft voice came from his mirrored world. A small moan caught Duo's attention as he turned to glance at prone man stretched out before the fire. Trowa chuckled, "What's so funny?" Duo asked watching as dark eyes flutter briefly. "He fainted," the man at arms, commented. Shaking his head Duo looked back to their charge. After he had passed out in the main entrance Duo and Heero had carried him to the study waiting for him to come round. Still recovering himself a drowsing Duo was leaning into a warm and soft Heero, lounging nearby.

Groggy and disoriented Wufei woke, seeing first the very normal smiling face of Duo. "How you feeling?" shaking his head he sat up, "I had a weird dream…" he murmured catching sight of a languid looking beast who was lurking behind Duo. The man was leaning into him looking content and unafraid. "Ahhh, I'm sorry to say but it's not a dream. " Came a new voice, Wufei looked around sharply. "Who's there?" dark eyes darted, Duo pointed to a mirror by the fireplace where a glowing figure seemed to bow to him. "Quatre Winner, head of the household."

Wufei was almost numb with shock, "Deep breath," Duo whispered, "I understand it's a lot to take in. You need to understand though this is an enchanted castle." The guard nodded slowly, swallowing he seemed to finally find his voice. "I have heard the story…but I don't think I ever truly believed it." He said softly, hesitantly, Duo raised an eyebrow. "You heard the story? The one with the sorceresses and the curse?" Nodding Wufei seemed to collect himself, before replying more confident. "Yes the King's personal guard told me. I always just thought it was some sort of made up tale to cover up why one twin was hidden away." Heero gave a snort paws crossed he eyed the other still not liking him. He had after all touched Duo.

Curious Duo turned to him fully, "So why are you here then?" the black haired man seemed to shrink in on himself, shrugging he turned away eyes staring off into the fire. "Orders, and I don't question orders." Absently he gripped he necklace under his tunic, turning back to look at the odd couple. Duo sensing they where broaching a touchy subject, tried something else. "I know the ball was supposed to be last night, did it happen?" Wufei nodded happy for the out, "Yes and the Prince had chosen a bride." Heero gave him full attention at this; his brother was going to settle down? He found that hard to believe. Duo sat a little straighter, wincing as his ribs protested. "Who did he choose?" Violet eyes seemed dark and stormy now, "A Relena Peacecraft, they are to be married by the end of the week." Duo seemed to crumple. Heero nudged him, "What is it?" he asked as softly as he could. "My sister," Duo confirmed, there was a sudden silence in the room. "She got her wish," Duo said softly shrugging; there was no love loss between him and his sister. Her and the Prince probably deserved each other.

They where silent a moment longer before a loud growl from Heero's stomach broke it. Duo chuckled glancing at his pillow, "Hungry Prince?" the others joined in. Trowa stumped off to get dinner Wufei hurrying to help wanting to get an immediate mental map of the castle. Quatre had followed interested to see if the new guard would faint after meeting Miss Mary. Alone the pair remained seated by the fire Duo leaning into the solid Heero, thankful for the heat and comfort. "You ok?" Heero asked voice a soft growl, "Yeah," Duo mumbled picking at his bandaged arm, "I knew my sister never really loved me but I guess my leaving didn't stop her at all." A paw wrapped around his waist as Heero sat up pulling him into his chest. Duo closed his eyes feeling a stinging burn, he hands gripped Heero's arm where he held him. Breathing deep he tried to bring himself back, focusing on the strong steady heartbeat.

By the time the others had returned with dinner, Duo was almost asleep. Heero was sitting back propped against the wall by the fireplace. Duo between his legs head lolling to the side. As Trowa clumped back into the study a regretful Heero woke his charge, "Duo got to eat," he coxed. The big man woke smiling blearily at the others as they set out trays of roast beef, potatoes, vegetables, and what looked like custard. Heero and Duo shared a plate, while dark eyes watched with interest. He was well aware of the story, Zechs had told him . He was also knew of the answer to the curse, the one thing that could break it.

"Duo?" Wufei asked suddenly remembering what had been said earlier, "Hmmm?" he asked trying to eat what was being offered. "You said earlier you where a prisoner?" Chuckling he focused on him, "Yeah sort of. My father stumbled here, and gave me a tall tale about a beast threatening to kill him. Only letting him go if he promised to send his daughter in his place." Duo explained, there was a whispery chuckle from Quatre, "Is that what he said?" Duo nodded, "Yup but I don't believe it. Though I do wonder if there was some truth to the matter." Heero took up the narrative, "He came in drank a bottle of expensive spirits, passed out. When I tried to wake him to leave he began to beg and plead offering his daughter in exchange from himself." Heero shrugged looking sheepishly at Duo, "I just did it to get him out I never thought he'd actually do it." Duo looked at him stunned for long moments before he began to laugh, the others joining in.

Duo was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes when Wufei asked another seemingly innocuous question. "If you're not a prisoner, how did you get so beat up." Duo looked at Heero, eyebrows raised. Turning back to Wufei he smiled sweetly, cheek dimpling, "Wolves." He answered simply. Heero snorted in laughter, Trowa shook his head and Wufei looked between then all confused


	11. A Plan of Action

Author's Note: We continue onwards, the plot thickening relationship developing. No lemon or smut yet I'm afraid but it is coming I promise. It's also a long story (sigh) my mind tends to be a little too fertile. All that aside here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy this story it's a lot of fun.

Cursed

Part 11 – A Plan of Action

She cursed again, angrily gesturing wiping the mirror clean of the to homey scene at the castle deep in the woods. Her flawless face was beyond beautiful, yet there was no emotion there; save anger and greed. Her green cat eyes flashed as she snarled in the empty room "If that bastard manages to get that big oaf of a farm boy to fall for him…" she didn't want to contemplate that.

She hated to loose.

She began to pace, mind working over her current problem. "Sister dear?" Came a sweet voice from the doorway. The Sorceresses turned, eyes narrowed "What?" she snapped eyeing her 'sister'. Her beautiful, powerful, troublesome sister. A sorceress as well she dealt in white magic, choosing to help others rather then her self. Something a black witch like herself could not understand.

The white witch glided into the room pale dress flowing about her slender form. "You may no longer interfere in that boys life." She warned serenely, but her eyes held a clear warning. Reminding the black witch, who was already painfully aware her influence over the beast Prince was limited to her curse, and the enchanted castle. Her original deal had been with the mother, not him…limiting her interference.

The white witch smiled, hazel eyes seeming to swirl and move, lit by something mysterious and unknown. She leaned close, beautiful face clear; yet at that moment hard. "If you interfere again sister dear, I will not stand idly by." Something crossed the face again, something that the black witch couldn't understand. Then all at once she was gone with no warning. Leaving the other to her thoughts once more.

Shaking her dark head, perfect black ringlets bouncing she shrugged off the encounter. "I can't interfere…." She murmured waving a hand across the mirror, the crown Prince suddenly appearing. "But other's can…" that cold cruel smile was back.

-#-#-#-

Strong fingers slid across the silver band, dark eyes watching the play of candle light across the shiny surface. A single tear tracked across the tanned, solemn face face. "Wufei?" A gentle voice came from the half open door. Hastily the solider wiped away the tear turning to face the other. The long haired man looked dead on his feet, propped against the doorframe. "Yeah," he said wincing when his voice came out scratchy. "You ok?" The other asked already knowing the answer. Duo limped over to the bed sitting down on the freshly made sheets. Dinner had ended some time ago Duo and Wufei helping to clean up, followed by more discussion in the study before the new castle occupant was shown to his new room, across the hall from Duo.

Wufei sighed as Duo settled beside him; it was on the tip of his tongue to say he was fine. He was a solider after all…but something about that broad open face almost compelled honesty. "Not really," Wufei finally answered, Duo chuckled. "I knew but I was wondering if you where going to be truthful with me." Wufei half smiled at that, rolling the ring in his fingers again. "You being not fine has to do with that," Duo gestured to the ring, "Or more precisely the person who gave it to you." Wufei glanced at his companion side long, "What makes you say that?" There was a genuine smile then one that lit up the too strong features, one that made Duo beautiful. "It looks like a marriage band," Duo offered and Wufei looked away blushing. "Perhaps, more of a promise." He mumbled.

Duo leaned back ignoring his protesting ribs, "It's not bad here," the long haired man offered. "Everyone is very nice, they just look a little frightening." The solider glanced at him, "Thank you," he mumbled. Duo surprised returned the look. "For what?"

"For helping, it was a little…"

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah, it will take a little getting used too." Wufei finished with a sigh, an enchanted castle. He shook his head suddenly wanting to laugh hysterically he couldn't believe it. This place was almost surreal; the only thing that seemed real and tangible was Duo. Despite his beaten appearance the man was a godsend. He didn't think he would have made it through today if he hadn't been here. "Well you will, and I'm right across the hall." He moved to get off the bed; Wufei's next statement stalled him. "You and the Prince seem close," he commented offhandedly. He knew he was being noisy but he was interested. "Do we?" Duo seemed genuinely surprised, rubbing his bandage arm absently, Wufei nodded watching his face closely. "Yeah," Duo was thinking back over the last couple of days, he guessed he was.

Standing he smiled to Wufei, "Think I'll head to bed." Nodding Wufei slid the ring onto his proper finger. The silver catching the flicking light, "Duo?" He called just as the other was about to leave. Duo turned face mirroring his inner turmoil. "Yeah?" he called back, the guard smiled, "It's not a bad thing."

In his own room Duo striped, freezing by the time he managed to settle himself beneath the covers shaking. He was freezing. Sniffling he wrapped his arms around his big body, wondering why he was so damn cold tonight. Pushing away the cold he reflected on what Wufei had said. He guessed he was rather close lately with the Prince….he would be lying if he said he disliked the attention. The Prince listened to him, walked with him…didn't ignore him and order him around. Didn't tell him he was an eyesore and a failure. He brushed a shaky hand across wet eyes, Heero looked like he would kill but he was kind and gentle. A small dimpled smile appeared on the pale, swollen face, "No way Maxwell," he mumbled to himself curling is legs up further. "Forget it…Prince's marry beautiful women. They fall in love and live happily ever after." He mumbled to himself, it was the way of the world and why was this any different?

There was a tight pain in his chest, curling in on himself further. Closing his eyes his eyes Duo drifted off into a fitful sleep, his last conscious thought was he needed to guard his heart against the gentle beast.

Heero wasn't sleeping again. He prowled his chambers feeling restless and worried. Duo was in the castle yet, he wasn't here with him; Heero didn't like it. He has wanted to give the other space as Trowa had suggested. Ease him into things. He had said it would do no good to cling to him. Growling he prowled by the hourglass, looking depressingly empty. The month would be at and end in a couple of weeks, and his sand would be gone. Blue eyes looked at the golden sand trickling through, turning away he set is jaw. Dropping to all fours he hurried across the castle, his paws taking him to Duo's chambers. Without knocking he eased in the door, "Duo?" he growled softly spotting the big lump on the bed. There was no answer affirming his suspicion the other was already asleep. Sighing he was about to leave when a hitched breath from the slumbering man stopped him.

As if Duo where a magnet he was drawn to him. Eyes roving the huddled figure, he looked cold, shaking and shivering in a fitful sleep. Without thought Heero found himself crawling into beg beside him. Stretching out nearby he debated internally about pulling the other into his arms. When Duo solved the problem for him. Drawn by the warmth he turned burying his face into the thick fur sighing contentedly. Heero smiled in the dark stroking soft hair.

-#-#-#-

"I want to do something for him Trowa," Prince Yuy spoke in a soft growl eyes never leaving the figure limping across the gardens laughing and talking with the latest addition to the castle. "Like what?" his Captain asked. The beast Prince shrugged stumped, he had no idea what he could do. "How about taking him out?" a whispery voice called from inside the castle. Heero turned, "Out?" Quatre chuckled, "Yes an outing of some sort." Trowa's helm opened and he chuckled. "Ahh yes, it's how I won you over my love." Heero was intrigued, "What did you do?" Quatre replied, "He took a picnic basket, rowed us across the lake. We had a very romantic afternoon," he said even more whispery then usual. Heero nodded very seriously, it sounded like a great idea.

Duo was enjoying the morning sun, after such a long winter it was nice to have a beautifully warm day. Drowsing in the warmth he became aware of a now very familiar click of toenails on flagstones; leading to the bench he was sprawled on. It was the Prince. Violet eyes opened as he sat up fully turning to face the other smiling. "Morning your highness," Duo teased lightly, Heero grunted sitting on his haunches Duo chuckled settling back in the sun eyes drifting closed again. Heero glanced towards him; Duo was looking better today not as pale today, but his bruises where turning darker. Face less swollen, he was still looking worse for wear.

Heero cleared his throat then, "Hmmm?" Duo asked drowsily, Heero realized all of a sudden he had no idea what he wanted to say; how he was going to ask what he wanted to. He and Trowa and dragged the old rowboat out and Miss Mary had made them a basket of food. All he had left to do was get Duo to agree to go with them. For that reason alone he was terribly nervous. Duo opened his eyes again, one eyebrow arching as he looked at the furry head. The silence stretched on, "Cat got your tongue?" Duo teased gently, Heero looked at him guiltily, nervous and worried. "Heero what is it? Everything ok?" Worried dark eyes where locked on the Prince, the beast was making Duo worried. Deciding it was now or never, he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want to go row in a picnic?" Duo stared at him uncomprehending, Heero worked through the sentence, realizing it made no sense.

"I don't understand?" Duo said slowly unsure if he had missed something. Heero tried again, "Would you like to go for a picnic with me?" He got out almost panting with nerves, waiting on tenterhooks for an answer. Duo understood the second time, smiling he nodded. "Absolutely," he stood, still favoring the swollen ankle. Heero elated scrambled up as well, in his haste to offer Duo support; he leaned to far. Duo was knocked over rolling a little in the still damp grass. Heero was mortified. Chuckling the man rolled to his back, looking up at the blue, clear, sky. Sitting up he glanced to the, grinning at the chagrin on his face. "So shall we go?" Duo got up again slowly Heero helping before dropping to all fours and allowing Duo to use him as a crutch.

They meandered slowly towards the lake, Duo spotting the small wooden boat, "Oh we going out?" he asked Heero gave an acknowledging grunt, still to stunned by the fact that not only had Duo agreed to the picnic, but he had knocked him over. He was such a klutz. Reaching the old boat the beast held it steady as Duo clambered in settling on the bench, catching sight of the wicker basket with the checkered cloth. He smiled a little as Heero nimbly jumped aboard. Violet eyes watched as he fumbled with the rotten looking oars, setting them in the oarlocks before settling into position facing Duo. "Ready?" he growled, Do nodded and they where off Heero pulling strong and fast. The jarring of the small craft made Duo bump a bit before settling and enjoying the cool breeze and sun as they skimmed across the calm water.

Heero grunted softly to himself, finding a steady rhythm and falling into it arms moving mechanically. It had been a long time since he had rowed on the lake. Duo felt traitorous eyes drifting from the calm blue of the water to the figure before him. Looking out of place, in the small boat hunched and hulking. Paws bunching with muscle strong and toned. The wind ruffled by the soft breeze off the water steady, honest blue eyes now focused on his task. Leaning back on his elbow he secretly watched the other already looking forward to the day ahead.


	12. A Step Forward

Author's Note: I now present you with the newest chapter of the ever popular Beauty and the Beast genre type story. This chapter is plot driven, I so rarely find myself able to write simple fluff pieces. There is a lot, a lot of plot to this story. As I forge ahead with the story I find myself sort of jumping between 3 different storylines. One of my more ambitious projects to be sure. So I thank you for all baring with me on this I hope you enjoy this one (there is a little bit of something at the end). Oh and sorry the witch's (black and white) are just made up characters not anyone from the show. Enjoy!

Cursed

Part 12 – A Step Forward

"No I want more ribbon! More flowers, the crown needs to be bigger." Relena was fuming, she was already behind on her wedding plans and these morons at the palace where trying to keep her wedding 'small'. This was her day, and dammed if anyone was going to try and ruin it. "Miss?" a tentative seamstress interrupted her mental tirade. "What?" she snapped, "The dress is ready for another fitting," she got out in a rush. Nodding she glared around at the others in the hall scurrying to do her bidding. "I will return," she threatened following the timid women out of the hall. There was a collective lightening off the mood as she did. It was only day two of the new Mistresses reign, or at least soon to be Mistress. Things where not boding well.

Across the palace unaware of the upset within the household the king sat in private chambers with his trusted guard. He hadn't been feeling at all that well past two days, but he had chalked it up too excitement over the impending wedding. Zechs however was worried; the normally ruddy complexion of the King was pale and drawn. He looked terrible, ill: still it was not his place to say anything. He also wasn't feeling as charitable towards his lord having learned he had allowed the joke of a Prince to send Wufei away.

"How are plans for the wedding going?" He wheezed glancing to the blonde guard, Zechs winced internally he was not a fan of the new fiancée she was as much a bitch as he had ever seen. They deserved each other. "Progressing Sire," he said tactfully nodding the old king harrumphed. "Good, good…see them wed soon…" he was mumbling to himself. The old King got shakily to his feet then, "Go see…" he stumbled suddenly. Zechs reached out about to help him when the old man brushed him off. "Go see how…" he tried again taking a shaky step. "Sire?" Zechs was still holding out his hands when suddenly the King collapsed to the floor unmoving. "Majesty!"

-#-#-#-

Duo could not remember spending a more pleasant afternoon. Miss Mary had packed a delicious lunch, and Heero had chosen a beautiful spot near the water. They talked and laughed, stretched out on the blanket; the sun had begun its arduous journey when they finally decided it was time to return to the castle. Still chatting they packed up heading for the boat, the wooden contraption now seeming to have sprung a leak. There was several inches of water in the bottom. "Think we can make it back?" Duo asked, Heero nodded setting the basket inside. "Row fast," he teased finding it easier and easier to be with the other.

In the boat once more they began the row back, Duo watching him once more as they skimmed along. Shifting on the wooden bench Duo heard a soft splash he glanced down; there seemed to be more and more water in the boat. "Umm….Highness?" he called softly eyes glued to the rising line of water. "What?" he grunted arms straining, "There seems to be more water coming in," he hesitated water now up to his ankles. Surprised Heero looked at his clawed paws. "Uh oh…" he glanced from the water to Duo then to the seemingly distant shore. Blue looked into violet there was a gleam of challenge there. Massive paws gripped the oars as he began to pull harder.

Duo laughed with delight as they veritably flew through the water. "Go Heero!" he called, turning to face the fast approaching shore. He grinned widely until he heard a massive crack from somewhere beneath his feet. He had only a moment to glance back at the Prince before the boat split in two and they where plunged into the still icy spring water.

They broke the surface sputtering, Duo gasping for breath as the cold water seemed to steal it away. Heero protected by his fur tread water easily, "You ok?" the deep gravely voice made violet eyes look up, "Y-Yes…" he gasped out teeth chattering. Duo a normally competent swimmer struggled to stay afloat. His sore ribs, and still swollen ankle where making it difficult. Heero frowned then, reaching out he settled a strong arm around the others waist Duo latching onto it. "T-thanks," he chattered.

Heero looked to the shore, they still had a ways to go. "Grab onto my neck," Heero explained moving the now shaking limbs of the other so he could hold onto his back. "Hold on tight," he mumbled as he began to pull towards shore. Back legs kicking strongly as the paws pulled him along.

It was a freezing Duo, and an exhausted Heero that finally waded ashore. Leaning against one another they hurried for the palace, a concerned Trowa and Wufei that meet them as they entered into the main hall. "Where have you been we where worried," the dark headed guard trailed off as he got a good look at the soaked pair. "What happened?" Trowa asked, voice hollow and somewhat amused. "Boat sank," Heero replied shortly as he ushered Duo into the study, Trowa's laughter following them the whole way.

-#-#-#-

Prince Horatio was in fine spirits.

The King, had collapsed earlier today, and that could only mean one thing. The old fool would soon be dead, and he would be King. Wanting to celebrate he had headed out to his favorite tavern, and tonight there was a new girl working that had been giving him the eye. She was dark, exotic looking. Her slanted blue eyes giving him a come hither look that had kept him on edge all night.

Well into his cups by the time she finally beckoned for him to come above stairs. Laughing uproariously he staggered after her, hands reaching for the sweet backside that taunted and teased him as she moved. Giggling the girl allowed him a quick feel before they fell into the room the Prince kissing her sloppily. Once inside the chamber she pushed him onto the bed standing before him coyly. The too drunk Prince pulled his pants open erection springing free, "Come wench, ride." He invited crudely, the serving girl gave a wide smile. "No," she said voice coldly disdainful, the Prince frowned words processing through his wine soaked mind. "What?" he asked uncomprehending. "No, put that tiny thing away," the beautiful face twisted in a sneer.

Enraged the Prince was off the bed heading towards her fist raised in a drunken fury he was after all a Prince. He would show this trollop. One second he was going for the girl the next he was flying through the air slamming into the wall then hard. Dazed Prince Horatio glanced up in time to see the beautiful young serving girl turn suddenly to a coldly attractive women; one who was ageless. Drunk as he was it did not take him long to figure out who he was looking at. The Sorceress.

"Yes, you know who I am don't you boy," she hissed stepping towards him standing above the slouched form. "What do you want?" he stammered out scared now, he had heard the stories; he didn't need to look further then his own brother to know the truth of it. "Don't cower so, it's unbecoming of a future King." She spoke with disdain moving to sit elegantly on the edge of the bed. Seeming to right himself the Prince eyed her warily, "Come now Prince, don't be so suspicious." She purred, crossing long legs, "I'm only here after all to help you." Interested now the Crown Prince stood grabbing a glass of wine, "What do you mean?" He asked eyes narrowed, suspicious. "I mean we both have a common enemy, one who threatens all we have worked for."

Horatio, no fool edged towards her, "What do you mean?" she glanced to him then eyes cold, "Your brother, he seeks to break the curse visited upon him." Horatio sat beside her on the bed, "Speak witch," he snarled suddenly upset what did this mean? She waved a dismissive hand, "He has found someone, a boy." Snorting his laughter Horatio waved a dismissive hand. "So? A boy will not break the curse, my brother is already a beast it surprises me not he is also depraved." The Sorceresses sneered, "He can break the curse dolt, love is love whether it be man or women." The Prince looked properly worried now, "Do not fear however, we still have time. The boy is the brother of the women you shall marry." That have him pause, "That vain bitch has a brother?" Her laughter carried, "Oh yes, and a father you are well acquainted with. A patron here who claims tall tales of meeting a beast in the woods."

Horatio was to drunk for this to make any sense to him at the moment but he did realize there where important things here to understand. "What does all this have to do with me?" he asked head pounding, "Simple, marry the wench then use her and her father to drive a wedge between your brother and soon to be brother-in-law." She stood then pleased, "After all with the King ill, it is only a matter of time before you shall sit upon the throne. Majesty." She inclined her head slightly, no harm in stroking his ego a little.

Horatio stared at her for long moments processing the information, she was right. Marry the bitch, and then make sure his brother would never again be a hassle. A slow cunning smile slide across his acne covered face, the Sorceress mirrored it. She had him in the palm of her hand now.

-#-#-#-

The palace was quiet now; it's enchanted inhabitants silent as the dark stole quietly over the hills. Inside one bedchamber however, the occupants where not yet sleeping. "Achoo!" the big furry Prince was swathed in blankets in the middle of Duo's bed sniffling and just generally looking miserable. The beast, reduced to a puppy. The cold water mixed with exertion had been a deadly combination. Duo chuckled stoking the fire before limping over to sit with the big ball of fur on the bed. "Still feeling bad?" the long haired man asked, still grinning as a shaggy head found it's way into his lap.

Duo stroked the soft chocolate fur, reaching out he took a large paw holding it gently. "Been a long time since I was sick," the muffled voice came from his lap as Heero turned to look up at him. "I bet, probably scare all the germs away," he teased smoothing the now furrowed brow. "I scare everyone else away," he said quietly sick and in a mood of self deprecation. Duo's hands paused; he had no idea what to say. "No one wanted me around, not my brother not my father. The first and only friends I had where Quatre and Trowa." He snuffled a little, Duo's hands began stroking once more.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled he didn't want Duo to think badly of him. He liked Duo, a lot. "You are my first real friend," Duo confessed softly. The Prince raised shaggy brows looking up into solemn violet eyes, "You're having me on." He said quietly, the long braid twitched as he shook his head. "Honest, mom ran off just after we where born. My sister hates me, and my father always thought I was a failure." He confessed, self conscious now under the steady blue stare. "You can look just like everyone else and they still don't like you."

They where silent for long moments then, unsure what to say next. Two kindred souls that had seemed to somehow find each other. Heero sat up then still swathed in blankets, pressed as close to Duo as he dared. Violet eyes stared into blue, Duo saw something there; something kind, something very human. Later neither would be sure who moved first but they meet somewhere in the middle, lips pressing firmly together.

It was an awkward first kiss to be sure; Duo could feel the canines as he pressed closer. Moving on instinct he deepened the kiss opening his mouth as Heero swept his tongue inside, taken aback slightly at the sudden onslaught he leaned into Heero. They bumped teeth then making them wince and pull away, "Sorry," they both mumbled. Before trying again, lips meshing they seemed to find a way despite Heero's long teeth. They kissed for long moments, softly, sweetly until need for air drove them apart. Panting they looked at one another, a slow smile crossing Duo's face, glancing shyly away a light flush crossing tanned cheeks. Heero felt himself blushing as well, flushed and hot. He had never kissed anyone before, never been kissed it was…amazing. A sudden sneeze followed by a fit a coughing caught him by surprise.

"Should rest now," Duo chided embarrassed he rewrapped his charge motioning for him to lay down again. Heero did, pulling Duo down with him slinging a big arm around him pulling him close. Drifting off; sweetly hesitant in their new intimacy.


	13. A Gathering Storm

Author's Note: Who do you love? That's right another chapter, and oh my god this story is huge. Not even kidding I am up to another thirty-five pages. This is a complete monster, and yes my friends there is some good stuff up coming just got to sort out this pesky plot. As promised there are at least two smexy scenes upcoming. Look forward to it, and also look forward to getting this thing done.

Cursed

Part 13 – A Gathering Storm 

"Sir!" the solider on the wall snapped off a smart salute, as Zechs approached. "At ease," he returned the salute moving past the guards on the wall heading for the Master at Arms. Recognizing the distinctive hair immediately, "Trezie," he called waving the other down. Pausing in his walk he waited for the blonde solider to catch up, the King's personal guard looked far to grim to ignore today. "Zechs," he greeted as they began to move along the outer wall. "By the look on you're face this isn't a social call." The other man said clasping his arms behind his back. The two where dressed similarly, black boots and breeches, where Treize's tunic was black Zech's was red distinguishing him, as the King's own. "You would guess right, I'm in shit up to my eyes." He said quietly lest the men overhear.

"We all are, I had a brief encounter with the Princess to be." The red headed man nodded to a man as they passed acknowledging the salute. "Least of our worries," he mumbled as they rounded the parapet, "The King is not well." His voice was barely above a whisper, it was Trezie's turn to share a grim look. If the King died that would put Prince Horatio on the throne then it would be all over. Zechs was under no delusions , he knew the Prince had no love for him. He would out on his ear if the Prince didn't throw him into the dungeon first. "I heard Wufei was sent 'away,' to some sort of new posting." Zechs grunted, hand reaching for the ring he wore on a leather thong around his neck. He didn't need to be reminded his lover was gone. "Yeah, well we all got problems." He mumbled sourly, "So what are you doing here?" Zechs sighed, "I need to get a dispatch out to Wufei. One that I do not wish the Prince to know about." The Master at Arms nodded, "I think I have just the man for the job. When do you want him to leave?" They paused then watching the sun begin to rise, "Tonight, he can use the cover of dark." Trieze nodded grimly, "He'll be ready."

-#-#-#-

"Wufei can I ask you something?" Duo swung the axe splitting the wood easily. "Sure Duo," the solider replied working on his own pile of wood. "Doing a fine job!" Trowa yelled from the shade of the early morning sun, shaking their heads the pair continues their labor. Miss Mary having sent them out to work this morning, apparently Trowa and Felix took far to long to chop said wood. Not that it stopped Trowa from coming out to watch and yell at them periodically. The suit of armor seemed to sincerely enjoy that.

Shaking his head Wufei bent to gather another piece of wood, "What did you want to ask?" Duo grunted as the axe contacted, tanned forearms flexing under the white cotton shirt. "Your lover is male correct?" Wufei stuttered mid swing throwing his aim off it sunk the axe head deep into the large stump. Taking a breath he sighed looking up at the embarrassed looking Duo, "Yes he is." Wufei said resolutely, he had never been, nor would he ever be ashamed of his lover. Duo smiled hesitantly, Wufei felt he was ready for whatever question he was going to ask. "How do you…you know…with another man?" Apparently Wufei had been wrong.

Inside the castle ensconced on his favorite chair in the study the beast Prince was doing a lot of thinking. "Quatre!" he hollered, watching the mirrors for the tell tale glow. "You bellowed highness?" came the droll whispered words from the large mirror by the fire. "Yes I wanted to ask you something," sighing Quatre shook his head, "Duo is fine Prince, he and Wufei have not cut off any limbs." Snorting Heero shook his head, "Wasn't going to ask that this time." Quatre moved into a mirror closer, "My apologies Sire what did you want to ask?" Clearing his throat the Prince sort of looked away mumbling. "Sorry didn't catch that," the mirror bound servant said. Heero was blushing badly; he turned to look at the mirror. "I wanted to know how you make love to man…" he said barely above a whisper.

Duo thought his blush was permanent. Wufei was equally flushed, "I'm sorry," he began immediately regretting his bold question. The dark haired solider held up a hand to stop him, dark eyes regarding the taller man. Duo looked to be about his own age, making Wufei think he was maybe teasing him. Something about that honest expression though, made him think the poor man was asking a genuine question. Wufei sighed leaning on his axe wiping his forehead in the hot sun. "Well I guess the best place to begin is…" he trialed off trying to decide where to start. Brow furrowing he decided to begin on safe ground, "Do you know how it is between a man and a women?" Duo nodded, still red but interested and ready to learn. Wufei paused again, "Well it's kind of similar…I mean in the sense one sort of plays the girls part." He explained in a rush, violet eyes widened.

In the warm study a similar topic, was approached in a very different manner. Quatre understood the naivety of the Prince, he was soon to be 21 but he lacked knowledge of even the most basic of human contact. Quatre had taken control of the household at twenty, relatively young to be a steward of the royal household but the 'dirty secret' of the family didn't merit the best. The Prince then 16, had looked up to both Trowa and Quatre as older brothers, well aware of their relationship. He'd even once stumbled across them when they where together, embarrassed he had fled but now he wished he had maybe stayed to watch a little bit. Quatre had explained very briskly the mechanics, smiling at the Princes, eager yet shy facial expressions. "How do you know if you're…you know top or bottom?" His voice dropped to a gravelly whisper, Quatre began to laugh tinkling crystalline through the glass, "I think you sort of just know."

Out at the wood pile the pair where swinging axes again, fluid movements splitting the wood. Duo mulling over Wufei's words, he wasn't ignorant he had understood the mechanics what he really wanted was advice. He liked Heero despite his outward appearance; the beast had a gentle soul. He was just unsure how to go about these newfound feelings. "How did you know he was the one?" Duo asked then grunting as he swung the handle. Wufei didn't glance up from his work, "It wasn't love at first sight. We hated each other for the longest time." He began smiling a little, memories flooding back.

"I thought he was crude, rough, and not at all serious about his job." Quatre said a smile playing about shifting lips. "He swore it was love at first sight, but I'm pretty sure it was pure lust." Heero sat forward in his chair.

"We fought all the time, verbally and physically." Chuckling the dark haired solider paused in his work. "They say though that there's a fine line between love and hate." He glanced at the intent looking Duo, "One day it all sort of boiled over."

"He went out of his way to run into me, find me, talk to me. I was always trying to avoid him." The mirror figure sounded somewhat melancholy and down, "But he was persistent, and despite his personality Trowa is a romantic at heart."

"We where sparring one day, trading blows both verbal and physical. Hand to hand combat," Wufei threw a sly wink to Duo, the big farmer nodding despite the fact that he really didn't understand. "Well I punched him in eye, and he kissed me." Violet eyes widened, impossibly large.

"One evening he caught me here in the study. He had just come in from training, sweaty, rough looking." He sighed longingly Heero was torn between wanting him to continue and wanting him to stop it seemed like something so private between just the two of them. "The first time he kissed me; I was lost," the whispery voice was even more dreamy then usually.

"It was hot, intense. He gave me no option but to surrender to him. Give him everything." Wufei looked impassioned, the usually calm dead pan solider was flushed, looking handsome in the morning sunlight. Dark eyes closed then briefly before re-opening now misty and sad. "I hope that helps a little," Wufei spoke then clearing his throat moving back to swinging his axe. "Yes, it did. Thank you," Duo smiled also going back to swinging the wood was not going to cut itself.

"He was sweet and gentle, it was so easy to fall in love with him." Quatre said sadness there now. Heero wished he could reach out and touch his hand, comfort his friend. "I'm so sorry Quatre," he growled looking sad, "Sorry you got caught up in this curse." The glimmering figure sniffed once, "I'm not Prince, if I hadn't been assigned here I never would have meet you and I never would have met Trowa." Collected and calm once more the head of household shifted gears. "Now as for tonight your Highness, I think we need to set the mood." The misshapen and wild looking face frowned, "What do you mean?" Quatre disappeared, his tinkling laughter following him out of the room.

-#-#-#-

"My daughter will be Princess tomorrow," Joe crowed loudly raising his glass in the air. The rest of the patrons of the local tavern ignored him. Joe Maxwell had been particularly bad since his daughter had moved to the palace. The gossip was however that daddy Maxwell had been completely snubbed, the beautiful girl moving out of that old farm and into the palace not even offering to take her daddy dearest with her. Not that it stopped Joe from bragging to anyone who would listen. "Sure Joe," the bartender said shaking his head, grumbling he downed his glass motioning for another. "She will and I'll be living at the palace soon you'll see."

The doors suddenly opened then, palace guards entering and heading directly to the intoxicated Joe. "Wha-" two burly men suddenly lifted him up, "Joe Maxwell by order of his Majesty Prince Horatio you are to be incarcerated." Drunk and disoriented he didn't fight them as they lead him out of the tavern and into the rapidly darkening evening. "Where are we going?" he finally got out confused as he was lead towards the palace. "The dungeons," one of the guards growled out. As they reached the outer gate, the blithering drunk moron following stupidly.

-#-#-#-

Zechs sat silently in the Royal bedchamber watching the King toss and turn restlessly in the heavily curtained bed. The blonde was looking grim, the King was not well. The doctor had them all on deathwatch, and gossip was running riot. Blue eyes glanced to the window, full dark was nearly upon them and soon Trieze's man would be ridding out headed for the castle within the wood and Wufei.

Rubbing a callused palm over tired eyes he sat back to look out the window, sighing. He missed Wufei, missed him more then he thought possible. Fingers tugged at the ring around his neck, the future was murky and he was in a precarious position. He would not leave the King's side however. Not until the end.


	14. A Unforgettable Night

Author's Note: I finally have a warning! That's right time for a little man on man action, or in this case man on beast/man. It's also a longer chapter six pages baby! As a thank you to all those who have been sticking with me on this. It's a lot of fun, writing this story and I think I was able to bring a little bit of originality to a timeless tale. Well a little sex to be sure. At least another six chapters to go possibly more; I'm an ambitious person. However this is very much a plot driven story and there's a lot of story to go. For now however enjoy and thanks for all the kind words and reviews, on Livejournal and Fanfic I appreciate feedback and it's nice to know people are enjoying your story as much as you are.

WARNING MAN ON MAN AHEAD!

Cursed

Part 14 – A Unforgettable Night

A more awkward evening was never spent. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and every other occupant of the castle would later agree it would be miracle if the two ever spoke again after the disastrous events. Heero and Quatre had planned a romantic dinner for two, Heero wanting to impress his houseguest had taken great pains in dressing. Wearing his best pair of dress pants, and silk shirt getting Trowa to brush out the worst of his mats. Under direction from the man in the mirror Wufei had been in charge of making Duo presentable. Dinner had been provided by Miss Mary and that should have turned into an enchanted evening.

Unfortunately earlier talks had been on the minds of both Prince and farmer making them edgy, nervous, and hesitant. Their new found level of intimacy weighing heavily on their minds. Stilted conversation, full of silences, and blushes had been only the start followed by dinner.

In an effort to be fancy Miss Mary served a full twelve-course meal. Including a soup that Heero managed to spill on Duo while serving. Scalded Duo had gamely held on, Heero a bundle of nerves had managed to cut himself twice while trying to slice the meat. Duo had spilled wine on Heero's nicest shirt jumping to help him in embarrassment. Duo babbling out apologies had dabbed at the material Heero insisting it was fine; tried in vain to salvage something of the evening. The comedy of errors was not over however and as Heero turned to once more sit, his paws got caught up in the tablecloth pulling the already rickety table down, with everything on it.

The pair instantly dropping to their knees to clean up smashed heads, hard enough for Duo to see stars. Trowa hearing the commotion had rattled in bewildered by what he was looking at. The pair where covered in food, wine, and what looked a little like blood. "What the hell happened?" he echoed out. Both looked up shame faced and at a loss as to how to explain. Sighing Trowa thumped forward, "Duo you better change, you're soaked." The longhaired man glanced to Heero opening his mouth to reply when a sudden wave of embarrassment caught him. He must look awful. Bowing his head Duo hurried out of the large dining room, leaving an equally embarrassed Heero and Trowa who would be hooting with laughter if he wasn't so well trained.

"What happened?" Wufei popped his head around the doorframe having seen Duo depart. He saw the food riddled Heero, and the mess on the floor, "Oh…" he sighed before coming in to help as well. Quatre crossed in through the mirror then, "I don't even want to know," he muttered. Heero dejected finished helping Trowa before slinking out and into his study. He stood slumped shouldered in front of the fire on his back paws. Pulling the wet, stained shirt off he sat on his haunches heavily sighing. Tonight had not gone at all like he had hoped.

In the dining room Wufei, Trowa and Quatre shared a drink. It was only Wufei that could actually drink the others where just sitting with him. "That did not go well at all," the dark haired solider commented. "I can't imagine what happened," Quatre whispered, "No idea, they seemed to embarrassed, and awkward around each other." There was silence then for long moments, "Hope it didn't have something to do with our conversation earlier." Quatre whispered suddenly remembering, "What conversation?" the metal helm turned in his direction. "The Prince and I where talking,"

"About what?"

"Things."

"Like?"

"Like, romance, and…stuff…"

"Romance doesn't make people uncomfortable," Trowa was unrelenting. Quatre shifted mirrors nervous. "I know…we where talking about…" he trailed off mumbling something.

"Come again?"

"Sex!" he said louder the mirror turning red with his embarrassment. Trowa groaned, "No wonder he looked so scared." The armor mumbled, wishing he could still rub his eyes. Whishing he still had eyes. "Umm…he maybe not the only one to blame." Wufei added quietly staring at his hands. Two sets of something turn to him. "Duo and I maybe had a similar conversation when we where chopping wood." He spoke tentatively; Trowa was having trouble gasping this. "What?" he echoed.

"He asked!"

"He's the Prince!"

"I didn't see the harm,"

"He was so sincere." The pair spoke over one another one attempting to placate his lover, the other trying to sooth his commanding officer. A sharp whistle from Trowa silenced them both. "No wonder, the two where walking on eggshells." He mumbled before wheezing out a sigh. "Can we fix it?" Wufei ventured, hesitantly. The helm squeaked as it moved back and forth, "Nothing we can do they're going to have to sort it out themselves." Three despondent figures lapsed into silence then. Each lost in thought, until Wufei suddenly thought of something. "How did you whistle without lips?"

Upstairs in his room Duo paced, his still healing ankle a bit swollen after the days work gave him a slight limp. Thinking he chewed on his thumbnail the digit already bleeding having been gnawed to the quick. He kept playing over the scenes from dinner wanting to bash his head against something hard. "So stupid," he muttered turning to move across the room. "Wufei got me all worked up," he ranted on to himself. He had shed his good cloths having pulled on his comfy well-worn pants and a soft cotton shirt buttoned crooked and haphazardly. "I need to apologize," he mumbled nodding resolutely he stalled his pacing. Making a decision, he nodded.

Barefoot he headed into the hall knowing exactly where the Prince would be. Quick steps brought him to the study entrance, the large wooden door half open he could see the glow of the fire. "Highness?" he called out softly, hearing a shuffle and a grunt from within. Taking that as a sign he was in Duo stepped moved towards the fire where the hulking shadow was rising from where he'd been curled dozing in the warmth. "Duo?" he growled groggy, rubbing tired blue eyes. "Yeah, sorry didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly, "No it's fine." The Prince rubbed a large paw across the back of his neck.

Duo moved forward to stand before him, the pair silhouetted in the glow from the fire crackling away merrily in the hearth. The feeling was still there from dinner, that thick tension that had plagued them since he had talked to Wufei. "I just wanted to…" he trailed off unsure now. Blue eyes roamed the figure looking from the bare feet to the miss buttoned shirt, and the loose hair tumbling down the strong back. "Wanted to?" Heero prompted stepping closer now, unsure of what made him do it. "Wanted to apologize, your Highness," he said softly, moving forward as well violet eyes darting from blue to his mouth or more accurately his snout. Remembering the kisses they had already shared. "Duo," the beast said, "You have nothing to be sorry about." Mumbling he closed the rest of the distance, pressing his lips to Duo's. Big paws wrapped around the other pulling him close, Duo's arms wrapped tight around Heero, rubbing against soft fur that tickled.

Parting after long moments they separated panting. Duo looked delicious in the firelight hooded eyes, kiss swollen lips, breathing lightly large chest moving under the white fabric of his shirt. The stared at one another for a heartbeat before they came together again, kissing hot and passionate. Duo was running his hands up and down Heero's body, pulling him closer. Pressing flesh to fur, gasping as he felt something bump his straining erection. A similar bulge in Heero's pants. Gasping they parted again resting foreheads together, the tension veritably crackled in the room. Duo watched as Heero brought his paws up trembling as he tried to undo the buttons holding the white cotton on. Struggling for several seconds Duo's own nervous fingers came up to help. Unable to Heero gave a sharp tug ripping the cloth off all together. A chuckle escaped the would be prisoner of the castle, kissing Heero again the pair sank to the rug on the floor. A thick plush carpet, one that Quatre had said added to the room, Heero hadn't cared at the time but now he was thankful.

The pair splayed together pressed tightly, fingers roaming, exploring, Heero returning the gesture, ever mindful of his claws. Acting on instinct Duo arched against the other rubbing the part of him that wanted attention the most. Heero returned in kind, the couple moving, rough material of their pants adding a delicious friction. Hands moved to slender hips, Duo releasing the button on Heero's pants, hesitating. Waiting for some sort of sign. It came in the form of Heero settling his paws on Duo's hips. Chuckling Duo pressed one last kiss, feeling sharp canines dangerously close to his own lips. "Ready?" Duo whispered as he tugged the pants lower. Chuckling Heero growled low in his throat yanking Duo's pants off completely. Drawing a startled gasp from the human, a deep chuckle rumbled under Duo. The Prince was playing with him, with a growl of his own Duo pulled off Heero's pants.

All motion seemed to stop as the pair sitting before each other, erect, and naked. A shaking claw reached out settling on the tanned thigh. A soft gasp caught Duo by surprise, the contrast of the rough paw; the nails digging in ever so gently into his soft skin. It was strangely arousing for Duo who leaned into the touch as another clawed paw cupped his face. Heero watched amazed; Duo was beautiful. Muscled, tanned, taught flesh pulled as he moved. Pink swollen lips, his nails tangling in long hair as he pulled him forward again kissing lips softly. The callused hand moved higher then caressing the muscular leg, before gently touching the thick erection. Gasping Duo shuddered his own hands gripping Heero's shoulders as a pleasurable shudder wracked his body. "Heero…" he moaned into the open mouth as the paw began to move up and down jerking him. Hips moving of their own violation.

Heero felt suddenly heady, Duo was withering against him, gasping and moaning rubbing against the beast. It was amazing; Duo could feel slabs of solid muscle beneath the taught skin. The chocolate fur was soft, smooth, and Duo's nipples where tingling with the sensation. Heero suddenly wanted to taste Duo; all of Duo. Kissing the corner of his mouth he moved across the stubble cheekbone, to the neck sensitive nose inhaling the musky scent of arousal, and something that was uniquely Duo. Big callused hands where running across Heero's back, down to his waist teasing his inner thighs. Growling in pleasure, Heero moved across the well-defined chest lapping at pink nipples with his rough tongue. Duo arching back with an almost shout of pleasure.

A roguish smile played across the Prince's face, as he lapped lower feeling abs contract Duo collapsed backwards with a gentle push laying splayed before the other. Claws smoothed up the tanned thighs, that tongue teasing his belly button as he moved lower. Violet eyes closed as suddenly Heero was there lapping at his too hard erection. "Heero!" he grabbed at the shaggy head unsure if he was embarrassed wanting to push him away, or turned on and wanting to pull him closer. Heero was in heaven. Mindful of his sharp teeth he worked Duo, clumsily but enthusiastic trying to take as much of him as he could.

Duo as new to this as Heero had never before felt anything like this. Wriggling in pleasure he jumped when his sensitive flesh was raked gently by a sharp tooth. "Sorry," Heero pulled away afraid he had hurt the other. Worried he looked into the slumberous purple eyes. Duo shook his head, "Feels good," he mumbled wrapping long arms around the wide neck he kissed him again tasting something heavy and musky. Heero planted a paw on either side of the other leaning over the figure, seated between the muscular legs. Duo held the back of Heero's head with one hand the other skirting down the soft fur to the juncture of his legs feeling Heero's own erection for the first time. Gasping in surprise; it wasn't furry like the rest of him. It was very much like his own…except bigger. Apparently the Prince was in full proportion.

Duo chuckled as the other gasped into his mouth as his hips bucked into his hands holding his girth. Duo enthusiastic began pulling harder rubbing himself against the hard, fur covered abs above him. Wincing a little caught between pleasure and pain. Duo was very much exuberant about what he was doing. Unfortunately lack of experience was making the task somewhat painful. Heero reared back, taking firm control of the play hauling Duo's hips forward he aligned them rubbing the erections together. Wringing deep moans from both. Heero wrapped a big paw around them jerking together. Slippery pre-cum making the task easier as they slid together.

Once slick and sliding together Heero pulled the large man onto his lap, making Duo straddle his thighs and he pulled the big man close rolling his hips. Panting Duo wrapped his arms around Heero grinding down as well moaning and chanting his name unconsciously. Lips met again, kissing savagely, hips rocking together feverish and erratic. Something was pulling at Duo beckoning him towards an edge. "Heero?" he called a little uncertain to what was happing. Heero grunted in return hands holding firmly to the strong hips as he too felt as if he was falling toward something. Unable or unwilling to stop whatever was happening Duo lost himself, feeling as though he where splintering apart. With a strangled cry Duo experienced his first orgasm; spilling between their hot bodies. Heero felt Duo shuddering in his arms, and the warm wetness suddenly spread between them. His name came gasping from sweet lips and Heero was lost as well. Falling over the edge as he too experienced bliss for the first time.

Duo collapsed into Heero panting softly, not wanting to move as the adrenalin began to wear off and the slow lassitude of after glow began. With a contended sigh he buried his face in the soft furry neck. Heero kept his arms wrapped the other listening to each other breath. It was the cooling liquid between them that drove them apart. Heero fumbling grabbed his ruined shirt wiping Duo's stomach gently. Distracted by swollen lips that kissed him again. Duo returned the favor wiping Heero's stomach, before tossing the shirt away. Not wanting to be apart Heero wrapped his arms around man tightly falling back so Duo was laying on top of him. Kissing, touching, caressing, whispering to one another; unwilling to let go of the other.


	15. A Unfortunate Truth

Author's Note: Next part yeah! This is a plot driven chapter, moving the story along. Without giving anything away poor Zechs! Don't feel to bad for Relena, or at least I didn't when I wrote it no love loss there. For now please do enjoy there's still a lot of story to go and two full on sex scenes, look forward to it!

Cursed

Part 15 – A Unfortunate Truth

Peter was lost. He should have been to this supposed castle by now. It was growing very late, and he should have been there ages ago. Commander Treize was going to have his head. This dispatch needed to get there. His horse stumbled a little then as they dipped into a dry ravine before emerging on the other side. "Must have turned wro-" he faulted then spotting the great shape rising out of the darkness. A castle.

A dark forbidding place, that seemed just as empty as the blackness surrounding it. Approaching slowly, he halted outside the gate nervous now, terrified of what maybe inside waiting, lurking. The gate creaked open haltingly, as he pushed the rusty hinges seemed to scream in the silence. Throat dry as dust he swallowed, "Hello?" he squeaked out before clearing his throat and trying again. "Hail the castle!" He yelled formally awaiting a reply. There was none forth coming. Just that thick, black silence that seemed to cling to the place.

Shaking he entered dismounting his nervous horse in the courtyard. "Hold," he mumbled patting the animal before heading to the door and rapping briskly on the rotted wood. "Message for Captain Chang!" he called in his best parade voice awaiting an answer once more. Eyes shifting restlessly back and forth hoping the stories of this palace where just that; stories.

-#-#-#-

"Someone is here!" Quatre called rousing Wufei from his stupor. The guard had falling into a doze after his second drink. Now awake once more he jerked upright. "What?" Quatre's voice came again, "Someone is here with a message. For you if his shouting is to be believed." Puzzled Wufei nodded before heading towards the front entrance.

The commotion roused the two naked figures twined together before the now embers of the fire. Duo moved first his front warm and toasty his back was freezing, shivering he gently kissed the slumbering face before him. "Heero?" he murmured smiling when the short snout wrinkled, "Heero," he called a little louder, this time the Prince awoke a smile of sorts pulling his face. "Morning?" he ventured, laughing Duo shook his head. "Still night, we have a visitor apparently." A shaggy eyebrow rose, "At this hour?" Laughing Duo gave him a playful slap, turning he quickly tugged his pants back on followed by his now torn shirt.

Heero close behind tugged on his pants coming to stand behind Duo he wrapped his arms around him kissing the strong neck. Leaning back Duo sighed, "You ruined my shirt." Heero's paws gripped the material. "So I did," he mumbled smiling as his hands run under the shirt smoothing the skin underneath. "I'll get you another," he mumbled kissing him again Duo chuckled. "I'll make it out of my fur," Duo's laughter was cut off as Heero kissed him fiercely before they separated. Hearing voices in the hall they stepped out to join the others.

"What's going on?" Duo asked as they caught up to Wufei and Trowa who where almost to the knocking. "Visitor with a message," the Captain replied not stopping. Trowa turned to look at the pair just joining them then. The bottom of his helm opening in shock, Duo looked rumpled, flushed, his shirt was torn and his lips where defiantly swollen. The Prince was right beside him as they followed down the hall, pressed close. If they hadn't had sex then Trowa would dance a jig. Quatre paused in his mirror noticing as well, the pair couldn't keep hands off each other.

"Message," the pounding came again. "I hear you," Wufei called opening the door a pale looking solider stood in the entryway holding a sealed parchment in a shaking hand. "I'm Captain Chang," the dark haired man said solemnly a trembling hand passed the message on. "For you sir," he said backing away slowly. Nodding he glanced from the seal to the man, "Would you like to stay th-" he stopped as the man was already back on his horse and charging away. Yawning Heero scratched at his ear with a hind leg, "Wonder why he took off." Duo laughed shaking his head, "What's the message Wufei?" he called to the man looking at the missive. "It's Zech's seal," frowning he opened it eyes skimming the familiar scrawl. Brow furrowing as he read on, "Wufei?" a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked into worried violet eyes, a set of steely blue and he guessed Quatre and Trowa where also concerned.

"It's not good, the King is sick…." Duo glanced to Heero worried but the beast seemed unconcerned. "He says he is on sick bed watch and the Prince is to be married by the end of the week." They where silent then each lost in thought, sighing the solider bid them a good night looking more worried then he let on. Concerned Duo chased after him stopping him, "What are you not saying?" he said softly searching dark eyes, he was silent long moments, so long that Duo thought he would not answer. "The Crown Prince, Horatio, has no love for Zechs." He whispered, Heero who stood nearby twitched an ear, "Of course not my brother has no use for loyal, trustworthy people." Wufei turned to him then, "I remember Zechs he was nice to me. Taught me how to fight before I was sent away." Wufei smiled then, "Sounds like him." Nodding Heero moved forward, "If there is one man I would be willing to bet on its Zechs."

The solider gave him a grateful smile before bidding them a goodnight. Watching him leave Duo turned to the Prince, "That was sweet." Shrugging Heero wrapped an arm around Duo as they began moving towards the man's room. The bed they had been sharing for days. "It was the truth," he mumbled as they ascended the stairs.

They said nothing more until they where curled together in bed Duo resting against the soft chest, listening to the strong steady heart beat. "I'm sorry about your father," he mumbled sleepy again. "I'm not, he never had a use of me. I was always 'the other one'." Came the softly bitter reply, "Know how that feels." Duo said yawning widely as his tired, sated body finally drifted off Heero not far behind.

-#-#-#-

It was her day. Her day and her now husband was ruining it. They had wedded that day in a lavish expensive ceremony the ill King in attendance. She hadn't cared about the old man as much as she had her dress. Looking every inch the future Queen she had sworn to take that wretched man as her husband. Now she awaited him in the Royal bedchamber to consummate the union. She had been waiting hours.

Pacing the room growing angrier by the second, she halted as she heard the door open then. Pausing she turned laying eyes on her new, 'husband'. "Wife," he growled out stalking towards her, Relena raised her chin. Smelling him before anything, he reeking of cheap perfume and liquor. "Husband," she retuned voice chilly. He stood before her, reaching out a clumsy hand to fondle her breast through the sheer night gown she wore. A drunken smile crossed the chubby, pockmarked face of the Prince. "You'll do," he mumbled before pressing his mouth to hers clumsily and hastily. Repulsed Relena pulled away turning, thinking of getting away. A tight grip on her arm stopped her, "You dare deny me?" he slurred voice threatening.

Realizing she still needed to consummate this hellish union in order to make it official, she turned back to him a fake smile crossing her perfect features. "Never husband dear," she murmured, "Just thought we should go to the bed." Grunting placated he released her, motioning her to continue. Giving her ass a sharp slap. Bracing herself Relena laid back as her husband mounted her, taking both her virginity and dignity. As the drunken pig rutted, above her she simply turned her mind to thoughts of her new royal position. Ignoring his fumbling, she closed her eyes. After all tomorrow she would officially be royalty.

-#-#-#-

"It's almost disgustingly sweet isn't it?" Trowa commented watching the couple lounge in the sun. Quatre chuckled nearby, "Maybe so but it gives us hope." Snorting Trowa glanced to his lover, "The pair have been all over each other for a week now." Wufei frowned looking thoughtful, "Very true. So why are you still cursed?" Sighing the Captain of the Guard turned to the newest addition to the castle, "No way you are that naïve Wufei. You don't have to be in love to sleep together." He said duly rewarded when the solider blushed. "Point taken." Sighing Quatre leaned against the corner of his mirror, "We are running short of time. One week left until his birthday." If Trowa could have he would have smiled, "At least they are having fun." He mumbled watching the picturesque scene before him.

In the sprawling overgrown gardens behind the castle the pair where stretched out on a quilt. Heero dozing in the warm spring sun, while Duo rested his head against the other's chest reading a borrowed book. Unaware of their audience, Duo set the book aside. Rolling he kissed lips slack in sleep, chuckling as the beast awoke then returning the kiss. They had improved over the course of a week. Kissing no longer awkward, becoming something that was arousing and passionate. Big paws where holding him then pulling him close, Duo melting into the other. They had barley been apart all week, spending every waking moment together. Exploring one another's body they had spent a blissful week learning. Living in a world of their own making, life was perfect.

If only it would last.

-#-#-#-

The King was not long for this world. Zechs gently set a cloth on the wrinkled forehead, very worried. The King had not awoken in more then a day now. Fearing the end was very near now. The heavy, sick air of the room was cloying, yet the blonde sat dutifully by his side. Stripped to his shirtsleeves, he tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind his ear as he made sure the King was tucked in and warm.

Standing be moved to the window sharp eyes looking to the darkening sky night would be upon them. "What's going to happen love?" he murmured to the sky lost in thought. All at once the door burst in, and the Crown Prince stood their guards before him. "Commander Zechs," the guard said formally the blonde paused heart sinking in his chest, what he had feared was coming to pass. "Yes," his face betraying none of his trepidation, "You are under arrest for treason to the crown." The man felt his chest cave, treason carried a stiff penalty, the Prince didn't just want him gone. He wanted him dead.

As the pair of novice soldier's approached it crossed his mind to fight. He could take these two easily. Spring from the room, and make for the castle where his lover was tucked away. All these thoughts raced through his head, he could easily do it…yet if he did the Prince would chase. The King was also still alive. His service was not yet terminated.

As they clamped the irons on him steady blue eyes glanced from the chains to where malicious eyes glared at him from behind a curtain of greasy hair. The Prince loved every moment of this. Finally the queer was getting his, he would be out of his way permanently before to long. Horatio watched smugly as he was lead away passing by him on the way out of the room. The smugness soon turned to fear as those steely eyes never left his even as he passed him by. Boldly staring him down, those eyes promising dark retribution. "To the dungeon!" Horatio bellowed, flustered by the man. Waiting until they had departed before once more grinning; eyes roving to his unconscious wheezing father. His plans where coming together.


	16. A Night for Lovers

Author's Note: Well here it is…sixteen chapters in and finally here it is. That's right beast Prince Heero and Duo are about to bump uglies. Want to thank all my readers for the continued support with this story, I'm still working my way through the editing of the story there is a lot. It was an ambitious task. Anyway thanks to readers, and please do enjoy. As always Fanfic readers you can find my full unedited sex scence on live journal. I wonder if this falls under bestiality (hahahaha). Alright so enjoy and keep a look out until we get this done!

WARNING MAN ON MAN ACTION DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Cursed

Chapter 16 – A Night for Lovers

Wufei had never felt more out of place in his life. Opting to join the pair of new lovers for dinner he really should have known better. They eyeballed each other, touching, laughing at their own private jokes. Making the solider uncomfortable to say the least. Both Trowa and Quatre who had no need for food or eating had no excuse to stay but they had wanted Wufei to find out how things where going. You'd have to be blind to not see the pair cared for each other deeply.

Heero sat beside Duo, and the solider was certain they where holding hands under the table. At least hoped it was just holding hands. "Well how are things…going?" Wufei ventured glancing between them. Duo turned to look at him, blinking as if he hadn't noticed he was there. Wufei might as well have been furniture. "Sorry Wufei?" the long haired man smiled at him. Sighing the dark haired man shook his head he picked up his plate giving up. He joined Quatre and Trowa then in the study, "How'd it go?" the voice from the mirrors came. "I don't think they where actually aware I was there. It's like they're in…." he trailed off, "Own little world?" Trowa offered clanking. The others nodded, "Not a bad thing," Quatre added. "Perhaps," Trowa said thoughtfully.

In the dining room now alone Duo and Heero had abandoned all pretenses. Food forgotten the big man sat straddling Heero's lap arms wrapped tightly around him. Lips pressed together tightly. It was heady feeling this. They couldn't get enough of the other. Duo shivered deliciously as claws gently scraped across the strong muscles of his back. "Let's go to bed," Duo breathed softly mind on the small jar of liquid Wufei had given him today. "Yeah," Heero agreed standing as Duo slid off his lap still kissing him thoroughly as they stumbled out of the room. Laughing Duo turned sending him a lopsided smile before running full tilt to towards his chamber. With a playful growl Heero gave chase.

The full throated joyful laughter that rang through out the castle, followed by the much deeper chuckle of the Prince. In the study Wufei smiled shaking his head, he was pretty sure Quatre and Trowa where smiling as well.

Above stairs however in the chamber the couple where lost completely. Lips crushed together, they tumbled onto the bed. Tearing at each other clothing Duo striped his shirt off first tugging at Heero's , the board well muscled chest was reveled albeit a hairy one. Violet eyes looked across the planes hungrily, before long fingers hooked the top of his hands yanking the material down across the slim hips and off. Heero never wore anything more then pants and a shirt. Kissing hot and hungry, he felt clawed fingers returning the favor, gently brushing across thickly muscled thighs as the material fell to his ankles. Kicking them off the now naked pair rolled across the bed, Heero reaching pulled the ribbon holding Duo's braid free. Tumbling the brown waterfall across them as they landed with Duo on top. Straddling furred thighs he teasingly rubbed against Heero's already straining erection.

Reaching Heero ran his hands up and down Duo's sides across flexing abs of his muscles and onto the thighs arching into Duo's teasing, blue eyes watching entranced at the broad figure above him. Leaning up they began to kiss once again tongues dueling. Duo reached out to the small ornate table by the bed fingers fumbling until he encountered to small item he'd been given earlier. Smile curling his lips he hummed into Heero's mouth. "What?" the beast growled curling his own lips in response. Cool hands touched his, "Wufei gave me this, he said it would help…" he whispered biting the furred ear gently. "Help?" he asked before understanding seemed to dawn on his face. He held the glass container up unscrewing the top Duo watching intently. A musky, pungent scent surrounded them as Duo dipped a finger in the viscous substance, rubbing it between two fingers.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content see profile for link to full lemon.

-#-#-#-

It was long moments before either could move or speak. "Amazing…" Duo croaked. A feeling of lassitude sweeping over him. His lower back was already protesting the prior activates but to his mind it was worth it. "Yeah," Heero agreed rolling as he slid out of his now lover. Duo moaned softly, tender and a little sore, moving slowly he curled into Heero feeling an arm wrap around him. Heero nuzzled his hair, kissing one sweaty temple. He felt Heero rustling around pulled the thick blankets over them holding Duo close offering warmth. "Heero?" Duo murmured burying his face into the thick, sweet smelling fur. "Yes?" he mumbled back just as sleepily, it was on tip of his tongue to ask what was happening between them; but the warmth was inviting and he sliped into sleep with a small sigh.

-#-#-#-

"Duo? Duo!" gentle hands where waking the shaking form, "Sorry sir not Duo," came the soft reply. With a small cry the figure stretched out on the bed of hay came awake, clutching at the strong hand nearby. "Duo?" he croaked throat raw and sore, "Just Zechs sir." The other replied placing a damp cloth on the heated forehead. "Ahhh yes," the man mumbled somewhere between awake and dreaming he glanced at his companion in hell. "We still locked away?" The blonde man nodded, "Still locked away."

The once Royal guard had been thrown into the damp, dark, dungeon a week ago only to meet his cell mate who'd been here for weeks. One Joe Maxwell, a name the guard had immediately recognized; the town drunk. Not anymore however. He had dried out, his body suffering from withdrawal, years of dinking he'd formed a dependency. He shook uncontrollably, and the conditions of the place had exacerbated his already failing health. Zechs worried he wasn't going to last much longer. He was feverish, wracked with tremors, having fewer and fewer lucid moments.

"I sent him away, I shouldn't have but I did," he whispered smacking dry lips. "Here," the blonde held a cup to his mouth allowing him small swallows. "I know," he comforted. "I treated him so poorly," tears fell from cloudy blue eyes. "I'm sure he knows," he comforted the man. Whatever lucidity he had then left, and the older man was back to tossing and turning calling for his son. Zechs sighed eyes rolling to the single barred window out of reach where cold pale moonlight was filtering in. He shook coughing into his arm, wondering if he would ever be free. His ring finger where the silver band sat, where it was always meant to be.

-#-#-#-

Duo woke with a start, sitting upright in the dark chamber. Gasping he could still feel tear's wet, and cold on his cheeks. "Duo?" the form beside him mumbled, panicked he grabbed the Prince. "Heero my father! It's my father he'd in trouble I have to go," He threw off the covers hurrying out of bed ignoring the sharp pain in his lower back. "Wait what?" groggy Heero sat up following the hurried figure darting about the room tugging on his clothing and boots. Boots. Heero was suddenly wide awake, Duo was leaving. "Wait," he said hating the plaintive tone in his voice.

Duo hurried to his side, "I must get to my father…he'd dying Heero." Those big violet eyes where pleading with him to understand. Big paws curled around the callused hands, "Then you must go to him." He said quietly, feeling the words weigh heavily on his heart. "Thank you, oh thank you!" he said tugging on sweater and cloak, he hurried back to the bed then pressing a fervent kiss to static lips. "Thank you," he whispered one last time before turning to hurry out of the chamber.

Large ears twitched, Heero could hear him running down the stairs and out the main entrance the large wooden door slamming with an eerie finality. Heero was out of bed then tugging on his pants claws scrambling as he ran for the ballroom balcony. "Highness?" a familiar voice called from the mirror world. Heero didn't answer, he couldn't. The night was cold, his breath puffing out in clouds. An ominous rumble of thunder rolled through the sky, Heero ignored it eyes glued to the stable. Duo and Clive riding into view, moving outwards towards the gates. Heero watched them go, a sudden roar of hurt and frustration tore through his chest. He heard the horse give a terrified whinny as they vanished into the night.

Heero roared out again as the impending storm broke and the rain poured from the sky seemingly to echo his pain. Gripping the stone balcony he scored the top of the railing. His chest hurt so bad; gripping it he lifted his shaggy head howling out again. The cold rain pattered his overheated body, small burst of steam rising from dampened fur. He'd learned to late. Blue eyes closed in pain.

From the entrance just out of the rain Trowa and Wufei stood silently, heads lowered. Quatre resting in a nearby mirror. "What is it Trowa?" voice subdued, the glittering figure seemed to sag. "Isn't it obvious?" the armor echoed, "He let him go…" Quatre mumbled. "Yeah he did."

"Why?"

"He's in love."


	17. A Decision is Made

Author's Note: Hey there fairytale fans here we are with another installment of this big story. Lots of plot here, as if most of the rest of the story. It's all going to come together I promise, just sort of jumps there are several different story lines going on. Also been having some issues getting onto fanfic lately no idea why. Better let me one because there is a lot more story to go lots of promises to keep. For now enjoy the next installment.

Cursed

Part 17 – A Decision is Made

Everything was falling into place. Just as in any good game of chess, her pieces where in position now; soon she would have her check mate.

Only one more player to move; the Queen herself.

The tall beautiful women walked the silent castle halls headed for the private royal chambers, her appearance seeming the shimmer and shift as she moved. Now a young freckle faced girl dressed in servants cloths. Trying to look humble she rapped on the wooden door, a tray of food suddenly appearing in her hand. "Come in," a voice shouted muffled on the other side. She pushed inwards, "Food highness." She said demurely as she walked forward placing the tray with the others on the already groaning table.

Relena had been married two weeks, in that time she had gained almost fifteen pounds. Angry, and hateful unable to do anything about her new husband she had given into her new decadent life style. Rich foods and wine, that seemed to numb the pain of her existence. Unfortunately it was having an adverse effect on her physically, the sorceresses could care less about these problem, however she had other plans.

Greasy fingers pulled a leg off the roast pheasant, stuffing the meat greedily into her mouth, "That will be all," she mumbled dismissing her. Setting the tray down the women moved to stand beside the new Princess staring at her unmoving, Angry blue eyes glared at her, "You are dismissed, insolent girl." She spat meat at her, infuriated when the girl made no move to obey. Reaching back to haul off and smack her Relena was stunned when a hand caught and held her's in a tight bruising grip.

"I think not," the girl smiled coldly, changing, shifting before wide blue eyes. Becoming tall, elegant, and beautiful. Gasping Relena pulled back, moving away, "Who…Who…" she couldn't seem to formulate a sentence. "It doesn't matter girl what matters is I am here to help you." Still nervous, the Princess shied away, but intrigued at the same time. "What do you mean?" That cold smile turned cruel, "Your brother seeks to take what you have," she said with mock sympathy. "What do you mean?" the other asked sharply face contorting with hate. "Simple my child, the king is dying. The Crown Prince shall take over his throne. That is unless the older brother can inherit." Relena gasped, "Older brother?" Green eyes widened in faked surprise, "You didn't know?" She shook her head slowly suddenly fully attentive. "There is another, older brother currently under a curse."

"What kind of a curse?"

"A transformation curse, he shall remain a 'beast' until it is broken. Your brother seeks to break that curse."

"How do you break it?"

"Well isn't that obvious? Love." The Princess nodded, mind suddenly churning. If Duo broke the curse, then that would mean she would no longer be Queen…that all this would have been for nothing. That was unacceptable.

The sorceresses watched the play of emotions across the, pudgy pale face. It was amusing. As fun as this was however, she needed to make sure this girl did what was needed. "The curse hasn't been broken yet. As a matter of fact your brother is headed to you're house as we speak."

"Why?" 

"To gather his things of curse, why when the curse breaks he stands to be-" She was cut off by the scream of fury from the women. Relena was right where she wanted her. Wild blue eyes turned to look at the women again, but she was gone. Vanished into thin air.

"No matter," she mumbled pacing as her mind racing. She had things to do; she was not going to loose all she had worked for. Setting her jaw she stormed to the door calling for the guards. She had plans to make.

-#-#-#-

The sun was barely over the horizon when Duo and Clive trudged wearily into the front yard of home. The frantic barking of Rex caught his attention the large dog bounding toward him ecstatic to see his master. "Rex," he mumbled sliding to the ground to pet the loyal Wolfhound. "Where's father Rex?" he asked the grey dog. With a yip, he whined large eyes trying to communicate without words.

The big man stood bypassing the chickens, opening the unlocked door. "Father?" he called glancing around the silent house. It smelled musty, misused and not lived in. A thick layer of dust told the tale. No one was here; no one had been here for weeks. "Father?" he tried again in the vain hope that maybe he was wrong. Maybe it had been simply a dream. It had felt so real, his father was very sick and time was running out.

He walked slowly into the living room looking out through the window as the sun began to rise. "Where could he be?" he wondered aloud before the door burst inwards and palace soldiers poured in. "Duo Maxwell?" dumbfounded he could do no more then nod. Three of them where on him then trying to shackle his arms and legs. "What?" he finally galvanized into action, beginning to fight. "Why? What have I done?"

He wasn't going quietly.

Duo managed to bloody three of them before they landed a solid punch to his still healing ribs and he collapsed wheezing. Unable to stop them when they finally got him chained up. But not before they vented their frustrations on him for fighting back.

"Why are you doing this?" he moaned as they dragged him out the door and into the front yard. "Traitor to the crown," he growled as they marched him towards the castle and a cold, dank dungeon room that awaited him.

-#-#-#-

"Is he going to be ok?" Wufei asked softly, keeping a wary eye on the huddled furry form before the fire of the study. Trowa sighed, "I really don't know Wufei," he said sadly. "He loves him though, that must mean something. I know Duo loves him too…or at least I think he does." Quatre too joined them watching over the form of the heart broken Prince. "I agree, I think they are both just in denial about it. Which helps no one."

Inside the warm room a miserable figure lay quietly unmoving, unthinking, unfeeling. He'd spent the night in the rain venting his rage to the stars hoping vainly that he would turn and come back. Tears rolled from red-rimmed blue eyes, the fur around them damp and wet. Moaning he clutched his chest it hurt so much.

"He looks like a giant depressed ball of fluff." Trowa sighed; Quatre admonished him, "Trowa…" Wufei nodded in agreement, "He's right though he does." Having stood in the rain and now air drying by the fire, his fur had fluffed out. "I know, but he's hurting." Wufei understood that very well. "Why did he leave anyway?' The solider asked, "He had a dream about his father, said he was sick maybe dying." Wufei whistled through his teeth, "That's rough." The armor sighed helm snapping closed, "We have one week left before the sands run out and we remain this way forever." Quatre agreed from his mirrored prison, "Let's hope Duo returns soon."

-#-#-#-

"Open up we have another one." Called the guard as they dragged the big unconscious form between then. Both men where sporting bruises from the battle earlier, and the man looking after the cells chuckled amused. "Put up a fight?" Grunting they heaved him down the dank hall, scattering rats as they went. "Yeah had to thump him good fighting to hard," one said. The other commented looking around, "It's getting pretty full in here," the man commented glancing around as dirty arms reached out of the bars calling for them. Proclaiming innocence. "Yeah, the Prince is seeing traitors in every shadow around every corner."

Reaching the end of the hallway they threw open the door, "Toss him in with the old man and the ex-Royal Guard." Laughing and jeering they tossed the body in slamming the door shut just as cold blue eyes materialized out of the darkness. Still laughing they taunted him, the man with keys standing just close enough. A strong arm lashed out between the bars grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. Eyes wide in fear the guard thrashed for help, his companions to stunned to move right away. All at once they where there fighting him back. Zechs released the man with an ominous growl. The three retreating quickly.

Satisfied he moved to the new comer gently probing the bloody lump on his head. "They beat you around pretty good," he muttered using a dirty rag to wipe the worst of it away. The dark mess had dripped on to the once clean white lawn shirt, the material now dirty and stained. "Wonder who you are?" he mumbled smothering a cough, his chest rattling. The dampness was taking its toll on him as well. Satisfied he had got him as cleaned up as he could, he dragged the big man beside his other charge. Hoping he would wake up soon, it would be nice to talk to someone.

-#-#-#-

She had made her decision. Anything was better then this place. No one would miss her right away, after it all it's not like her husband had come to her in a week. Preferring the company of the whores. Angry she packed a small bag, telling her ladies in waiting she was feeling ill and did not wish to be disturb. Now early evening she crept out of castle to the stables. "Saddle me a horse," she demanded of the stable master lowering her hood so the man could see what she looked like. Bowing deeply he did not ask questions as to why the new princess wanted to go out so late in the day. It wasn't his place.

"You will tell no one of this," she anointed nodding and bowing he backed away nodding in agreement. She mounted, taking off at a swift trot, the stable master watching until she disappeared towards the woods. Shaking his head he turned back to his charges, the comings and goings of royals where no concern of his.


	18. A Little to Late

Author's Note: Slowly but surely we are getting there I promise. However I have indeed started another story. My first ever sequel! That's right I have never actually written a sequel but I am going to try. If anyone had read my story _Bringing out the Dead _and enjoyed it then look forward to seeing the first chapters going up soon. As soon as I lay my fairytale story to rest then we can get going on that as well as some of my other one's. For now do enjoy this one, plots heating up things are moving along. Enjoy!

Cursed

Chapter 18 – A Little to Late 

He hurt. He hurt everywhere. Moaning violet eyes blinked slowly open, his head was throbbing and even the smallest motions sent shooting pain across his skull. "Ahh sleeping beauty awakens," a deep voice came from somewhere off to his left. "Where am I?" he croaked barely recognizing his own voice. "Welcome to the spacious, castle dungeon. For your convince we have moldy straw, stagnant water, and the screams of the condemned."

A soft moan and large hands where helping him to sit, "Take it easy you got the hell beaten out of you." Duo would have to agree his face felt puffy and sore. His bruised ribs felt more then likely broken, his head throbbed, and he was pretty sure he had a couple of broken fingers. A tin cup was being held to his lips, "Small sips," that husky voice was closer now. Shaking hands clutched the cup taking the advised small sips. "Thank you," he breathed handing the cup back the other man moving to sit before him. "No problem." In the dim light coming from the single tiny window, his new friend was thrown into sharp relief. He was a big man much like Duo himself, well muscled, his face sharp and angular sporting a thick blonde beard. His hair was long falling about his shoulders but pulled back in a ponytail fastened the back with a strip of leather. He looked, dirty, tired and if Duo missed his guess the flushed cheeks meant he was sick.

"How long have you been down here?" His voice was getting better with every go. "About a week, I think maybe longer. Hard to tell time, keep track of the days." Nodding he sipped a little more water. "Name's Zechs, I was at one time the Royal Guard. Not so much anymore." Duo froze, spotting the ring on the left hand, moving from the familiar silver band back to the calm, face. "You are Zechs," he said putting the pieces together, a blonde brow rose, "I'm sorry do I know you?" Duo smiled widely dimple appearing, "No but I know Wufei," he looked surprised. "How do yo-" he was cut off by a sudden yell from the other side of the small stone cell. "Duo!" came the horse cry, the long hair man snapped around. He knew that voice he was sure of it, "Duo!" came the cry again. It was his father.

"Dad!" he cried scrambling across the ground ignoring his protesting ribs, and his still out of joint fingers. He was by his side in an instant, clutching the cold, yet feverish hand. "I'm here dad. It's Duo." Rasping the older man clutching at him, "Duo, son," reaching up he touched his face, "I'm so sorry to have sent you away…." He whispered before his eyes closed and his breath shuddered out. Drifting back into a semi consciousness, "He goes in and out." Zech's said quietly, "He's been calling for you since I was put in here with him." Duo gently replaced his hands by his side. "What's wrong with him?" he asked softly, "Sick, he's been here for weeks. I'm not sure why but the Prince threw him down here before the King was even ill." He spoke quietly, calmly gently placing a cool cloth on the fevered brow.

Sighing Duo shook his head, "He's been an alcoholic for years…." He mumbled feeling him shake under the gentle ministrations. Zechs nodded, "Duo I am sorry." Was all he said softly in the dark room. The phrase was simple yet held a wealth of meaning; Duo knew exactly why he was apologizing. There was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do. "It will be a while before he comes around again. How about you tell me your story, I have a feeling it's very interesting." Violet eyes looked at him, "Story?" The blonde nodded settling back, "Absolutely, if you know Wufei that means you where in that castle. I want to know everything."

-#-#-#-

Heero was a wreck, it had been only a day and half but it felt like an eternity. The rain that had began that faithful night continued to pour unabated adding to his misery. He slunk around the castle dragging, moping and generally just being a pain to everyone else. "I'm going to kick him…." Trowa echoed as they watched him from the top of the stairs. "Get in line," Wufei growled tracking him with dark eyes. His understanding of the situation was becoming strained. Yes he loved Duo, and yes he took off…but you can't just mope you got to move on. He was away from Zechs, god only knew what was happening at the palace.

Quatre appeared then, "Visitor at the castle gates," he whispered to the pair not wanting the master to hear. He did not reckon with the beast's hearing, "Duo!" he cried falling to all fours and dashing to the door. "Wait Sire! It's not Duo!" he called, "Wufei catch him, it's someone new." Nodding he hurried after the Prince, "Highness stop!" he caught him almost out the door, "It's not Duo!" he hollered stopping the other in his tracks. "It's not?" shaking his head he turned as Trowa and Quatre joined him. Wufei patted him on the back, "I'll go see." Shrugging into his cloak he headed out into the dark overcast afternoon.

Relena had gotten lost. She had ridden into the rain at some point, loosing all sense of direction as she wandered growing more and more worried and scared. Not a good combination for her. By the time she had stumbled upon the gates she was beyond angry, fuming and sulking she watched as a cloaked figure approached. "About time!" she yelled angry, the figure paused before moving again. "I'm sorry?" the figure called standing back as the gates swung in and the exhausted horse plodded in. "I said about time," Relena hollered at him again holding a hand out.

Wufei barley held his jaw from dropping. It was the recently wedded Princess Relena what the hell was she doing here? On reflex he helped her down off the horse. "Take my horse, and bring my bags in." She flicked her hand in dismissal storming her way towards the castle. Wufei was halfway to the stable when he realized what was going to happen. "Shit!" Felix had been stumping out of the stables to see what the fuss was, "Felix stable the horse take the bag inside." He yelled throwing the bag to him, and turning tale to the castle catching the women just as she threw the door open.

"Wait!" he skidded into the hall behind her pausing when he glanced around the empty space, spotting Trowa playing statue and the Prince no where to been seen. "Well," she announced glancing around dark eyes following her. "I'm here to see Prince Heero, tell him Relena Peacecraft is here." Utter silence followed her dramatic announcement, cold blue eyes sweeping the dark, dingy, hallway. Wrinkling her nose she smoothed the dress over her now very ample bosom. So few of her dresses fit anymore. "Princess..." Wufei hesitated watching as blue eyes rolling to pin him with a stare. "You again find him please, announce my presence." Wufei turned then looking to Trowa with a shrug the armor began to move towards the new comer, Relena surprised backed away. Chubby face now turning white, "Stay back," she stuttered, trying to maintain that lofty air. Trowa halted before her coming to attention, "Captain of the Guard," he echoed out before he called louder, "Highness, guest."

Still looking stricken her eyes darted around she saw a shadow move something great and hulking. With a growl he prowled towards her, claws echoing, the thunder outside raging. He halted in a pool of light, waiting for her to scream and run leave here so he could go back to being miserable. What he didn't expect was a sudden secretive smile as she threw her arms wide coming towards him. "Prince Heero," she cooed getting closer. Caught, like a deer by a poacher he watcher her come. As she reached him wrapping her arms around him she planted a kiss on surprised lips.

It took a moment before Heero was pulling away holding her at arms length. "What are you doing?" his voice rasped out. Giggling she maintained her hold, leaning close she pressed a kiss to his ear. "Silly, I'm here to break the curse."

-#-#-#-

Zechs whistled low, it was full dark now and Duo had just finished his tale. It was a dosey. The big long haired man had found it surprisingly easy to talk to the blonde man. The words spilling out endlessly. Not only that he found himself discussing his thoughts and feelings expressing confusion about what was happening. The older man had chuckled good heartedly about it, "Now you are here in this lovely dungeon stuck with us while the rest of the world goes to hell." They sat in silence a while each keeping their own thoughts but both missing that one person in their lives that had seem to come to mean so much more to them.

"Duo? Duo!" The older man lying on the bed of straw next to them called. "I'm here father," the long haired man was by his side in a instant clutching his hand, "Duo," the man who shared his daughters eyes seemed to finally recognize the face before him despite the poor light. "Duo," he breathed squeezing the hand tight, as a bone rattle cough wracked his withered frame. "Rest father," he mumbled the old man shaking his head, "No, no…time is short." He mumbled, lucid for the first time in days. "No…" Duo began, cut off again, "Yes I need to tell you. To explain why…why..." He got out wheezing, violet eyes misted over, and Duo held tight to the once strong arm. "You look like her, like your mother I was always reminded." He coughed again gasping, "It's no excuse but it's the truth. I love her still you know." Moaning in pain he closed his feverish eyes briefly, Duo thinking he had fallen asleep again waited quietly gently rubbing the hand he held.

"I love you son," he said suddenly into the quiet. His voice whispery soft now, "I always have. I never did right by you, but I don't want to go without telling you that." Sighed softly then slipping back into sleep resting peacefully chest rising and falling steadily.

Duo didn't move an inch, tears falling across his own mangled face steadily. Holding the hand, cold and clammy like the rest of the place. He didn't know how long he sat there, but strong arms where pulling him away, wrapping around his shoulders and waist comforting. "I…I-" he didn't know what to saw, the tears came faster and he hiccupped trying to stop the sobs. "Shhhh," Zechs comforted, body to hot but Duo uncaring he was alive and there and he was offering comfort. He cried, great wracking sobs, soaking the man's already damp shirt. Zechs rocking him, whispering words of comfort, until eyes dry and red rimmed he trailed off hiccupping, his chest throbbing sore and pain filled.

"You ok?" the other man asked softly as Duo pulled away wiping his eyes with a grimy hand. Gasping when the now swollen fingers where touched. Zechs focused on the sound squinting in the little light, "We need to fix those, before they swell any more." He pointed to the fingers changing the subject, drawing the focus away from the emotional turmoil. Duo glanced down at the three crooked digits. Nodding he held them out, waiting as the blonde man carefully snapped them back. Duo barely flinching watching dispassionate. Almost welcoming the physical pain, it was real and he could deal with it move on. Yet the mental anguish remained. He was falling apart inside, in one moment he had been torn asunder and he had no idea how he was going to get through this. He'd spent half his life hating his father for the way he treated him. Now, at the last moment he turned around and this.

He wanted, needed Heero…yet he was locked away now on treason chargers. Feeling suddenly all alone and scared he swallowed thickly; no one knew where he was.


	19. A Auspicious Day

Author's Note: Here we are kids the latest installment for this one. Things are going to start to move faster here, the stories hopefully everything will begin to tie together. I've been redoing the ending I'm just not quit as happy with the ending yet. I may change it I may let it go, anyway enjoy there is a bit of story to go yet.

Cursed

Part 19 – A Auspicious Day

Relena had been at the castle for almost four days. Four days of hell. Heero had thought he was in hell before, apparently he had been very, very wrong. This was hell. She did nothing but whine, complain, running what few mobile servants h castle had into the ground with her whims and demands. When she wasn't eating in her room, she was chasing down Heero seeking him out at every opportunity to try and kiss him, and more recently showing up in flimsy nightgowns in an effort to tempt him. Offering herself, claiming her undying love. It would have almost been comical, but the others where beginning to think the girl was a sandwich or two short of a picnic.

"Good hiding spot sir," Quatre whispered, glancing at the huddled form curled in a closet in one of the towers. A tiny, dirty mirror offering the glimmering man a place to move into. "I thought so, keep your voice down. The women is part bloodhound I think." He whispered back low and raspy. Quatre shook his head, things where bad. The women seemed to think that she was going to be the one to break this curse, she announced it loud enough at every opportunity yet here they where; and tomorrow was the Prince's 21 birthday and their time would be up. "Why won't she leave…why has no one come to get her?" the Prince hissed frustrated he wanted Duo back. He needed Duo back. Instead he got the beast from hell, the beast that was fast eating him out of house and home.

"No idea, but then again we all know how perceptive Prince Horatio is." Grunting in agreement he shifted in his curled position. Sitting in silence for a long while. "Why doesn't he come back." Heero asked plaintive, unsure weather he was talking to Quatre or himself. "He could bring his father, I don't mind." Quatre sighed, he had no idea what to say to him. He would have thought, for sure that Duo was going to return. Maybe he'd been wrong about the man….

"Just want this over…no matter which way it comes out." Heero whispered, feeling drained. Curse or no curse, he just wanted to be with Duo. That's it, that's all. "I just want to be with him." He mumbled, and the mirror bound man felt his heart break. Wishing with all his heart he could help.

-#-#-#-

Duo watched the small window steadily. The light was fading out, marking the end of his fifth day of his imprisonment. It hadn't been easy; his father was getting worse much worse. Ranting and raving he called, weeping for his wife, his son, and his daughter. Hallucinations, withdrawal from the alcohol coupled with probably pneumonia from being in the cell had finally taken their toll. Duo had steeled himself for the worse, determined to be by his side until the end.

His blonde companion was not faring all that well either, he too probably had pneumonia coughing and wheezing. As if to punctuate his thoughts the blonde coughed, holding his sore chest. Duo moving to sit beside him, "You ok?" he whispered trying not to disturb the thrashing form of his father as he babbled and hollered. "Yeah, I'll be ok. How you holding up, this must be difficult to watch." He gestured with his chin, shrugging he closed violet eyes, "He's my father, but we where never really close." He felt cold saying that but the truth was the truth. Almost twenty-one years of abuse and neglect couldn't be made up for with one apology in a dark cell at the eleventh hour. In all honesty the thought of loosing Heero, of never seeing him again was far scarier. He'd been gone so long…was Heero missing him? Had he forgotten him? The questions rolled around in his head, as he sat silently with his companion, watching his father fade away.

-#-#-#-

Relena had been correct in her assumption the Prince would not notice her absence for days. The Crown Prince had been very busy indeed spending a fortune that was not yet his. The old King might have been sick but not dead, much to the chagrin of the still Prince. Despite that 'unpleasant' crimp in his plans things had been spectacular; he would soon be King. To congratulate himself he'd spent the last five days in a pre celebration of his upcoming birthday. Days and nights had run together, in a constant drunken and debauched state.

He probably would have stayed that way but his funds had run and out and he needed to return to get more. Unsteady on his feet he weaved his way towards his personal chambers, smirking drunkenly maybe he'd fuck his wife while he was here. The bitch. She'd been getting a little chunky the last little while. Still it didn't matter he had the girls at the tavern. Stumbling into the door he grinned throwing it open, the chamber dark and quiet. Frowning he cursed roundly as he stumbled into some piece of furniture.

Angry now he tore into the bedroom ripping off the covers, "Bitch!" he cried furious. Taking long moments to realize the bed was very much empty, "Where…" he whispered. Where the hell was his wife! With a roar of rage he was turning for the door when a silhouette stopped him. "Not yet," came the silabynt hiss the Prince stalled. "Who's there?" he demanded in his best regal tone. Lights suddenly flared in the room candles lit by themselves, the torch brackets lighting as well. The row of lights moving towards there person in front of the door. The sorceress was back.

Horatio froze, despite his drunken state he knew enough to hold his tongue. She had helped him once, but he was no dummy she never did anything without wanting something in return. "What do you want witch?" he spoke slowly, carefully. She smiled widely, "Why to help of course." He narrowed his eyes, "Your wife is with your brother."

"What?"

"Yes indeed she wants to break the curse you understand." He roared with rage then, storming towards her. She raised an elegant hand, "Now, now…." She smiled widely, "There is far more at stake then simply your ego." That cruel smile twisted, "Tomorrow you shall gather your men and storm your brother 's castle." He paused, "I cannot he's of royal blood." Fretting he began to pace, "That is…that is…" she stepped towards him closer, "Not at all….after all Prince he is a beast. Cannot be trusted to live." Her wicked smile was inches from his face then, Horatio stunned began to think, then all at once she was gone. The lights extinguishing as she went, leaving the Prince in the dark once more. Her could cruel laughter following her out. In the dark the other began to smile widely, the witch had a point.

-#-#-#-

The morning was crisp and clear, as the sun rising began to burn away the last vestiges dawn. In the dungeon below two figures sat close to a third, holding clammy hands, as his breath wheezed in and out rattling the gaunt chest.

High above in the royal chambers the Prince awoke clear headed and determined.

In a castle nestled deep in the woods the Prince was watching the golden hourglass, today was his twenty-first birthday and when the sun set he would be all out of time.

The wheels of fate where in motion. Racing towards a conclusion that had been twenty-one years in the making. Forces that where out of balance where to be put right, and harmony restored to the sleepy kingdom. Waiting and watching, for a climax that promised an end; for better or worse.

Wearing his finest armor, sporting the jeweled sword that hung from his belt more ornamental then practical. The Crown Prince strode out of his chamber and towards the grand hall where the soldiers already assembled waited curiously for whatever the Prince wanted. Watching carefully as the pudgy man stomped in looking like some vain peacock in his older brothers finery. The soldiers had never really had confidence in the man he had never trained with them, or made an effort to get to know them. Unlike the King who had in his day trained daily with the men at arms. Now a small contingent of twenty stood ready for whatever wild goose chase he was about to send them on.

"Men," he announced in that nasally, pompous voice of his. "There is a dark threat upon our kingdom. One that has dwelled within the safety of the forest until now." He paced before then the men still not understanding. "A monster of legend; a beast." He yelled for emphasis, "He had taken the Princess, and it will not be long before he takes others." They shifted uncomfortably they had all heard the rumors and stories…but it was true? There was some evil demon somewhere waiting for them? Unsure they fell back on their training they would kill whatever it was. Drawing his sword for emphasis, he held it aloft, "Onwards to the forest, where we shall lay waist to the castle and kill the beast!" Roaring in approval the men too drew their arms chanting along with him. "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" Properly roused they marched out of the hall and into the now bright sunlight where the stable master awaited with the Prince's horse. Mounting up he hailed the group on, breastplates gleaming in the sun the well-dressed column filed out of the courtyard heading for the dark woods.

"Can you see anything?" Duo grunted favoring his right side as the blonde man stood atop his shoulders to see out. "The Prince is leading twenty men out, personally." Duo frowned wavering a little as the weight of the other began to wear him down. "Where are they headed?" He called straining to stay upright, "Not sure out of the village, the woods maybe…" he spoke more to himself then the other. Duo's sore middle gave a shudder then and Zechs slipped to one side catching himself on the bars. "Sorry," he mumbled righting before allowing Zechs to slid off back to the floor. Panting a little after the exertion, a result of hunger and exposure. "They where gone anyway," the blonde mumbled thinking hard. What the hell was going on?

"Why would they be leaving?" Duo ventured echoing his thoughts. "I'm not sure, it may have something to do-" he was stopped by a cry from Joe. Rushing over they knelt beside him. Thrashing and screaming he lashed out alternately between extreme anger and bouts of weeping. The pair tried their best to calm the man but there efforts went unheeded. As Joe Maxwell fought whatever it was he was seeing.

-#-#-#-

Heero had no slept all night. The rain had finally departed sometime in the early morning but the clouds still hung thick, heavy and dark. Today was his birthday, the fifth year anniversary of the cursed castle. His time was up. Dry eyed he wandered the corridors a hollow shell. The castle had been so full of life when Duo had been there, when they had been together and now… it hurt to even think of him.

"He's not hiding today," Wufei remarked as they watched him pace the balcony. "No, not today," Trowa spoke sounding by his own right sad. "What is it?" the man asked softly, glancing to the other. "Today is the Prince's birthday," he spoke softly, "Today our time runs out."


	20. A Angel in Black

Author's Note: Here we are with the next chapter sorry about not getting this up faster. Being rather pissed off with one of my jobs at the moment. I would defiantly like to quit, hate the fact I have two degrees and I work three part time jobs just to get by. It's unbelievably frustrating. But this is just me whining, and you would rather read, so enjoy the next installment. Hoping to have this all up in the next couple of weeks. Maybe sooner, enjoy!

Cursed

Part 20 – A Angel in Black 

The chamber was stuffy and hot. Curtains drawn those assembled knelt in pray as the priest performed the final rights over the still form of the King. Though not yet dead, the doctors who looked after him thought it prudent. Just to be on the safe side of things. The cloying smell of incense hung thick in the air sticking in the nose and throat of those assembled. Coughing quietly the priest continued his litany, as the King heaved and breathed straining.

Outside the closed doors of the balcony a women sat. Her dress black as night, her hair a silvery almost white blonde that almost floated about her. Had anyone below been looking upwards they would have been struck by the figure before dismissing it as hallucination. No human was that pale. Wind whipped about her form as the light breezed seemed to grow in intensity. Hazel eyes that seemed to move and swirl focused on the closed doors before her, the wind whistle loudly now. With a smile she disappeared and the doors burst inwards

Chaos reigned in the royal chamber, as people began to yell jumping to try and right the sudden intensity. The wind as if on some mission swept the room clean of the smell, the heat, and the dead air. As servants struggled against the doors trying to close them, in the bed now open to plain view the King suddenly stopped rasping and drew a deep even breath. As if the wind had once more filled his lungs with clean air. Breathing easy he relaxed, eyes blinking open slowly. The priest who'd been yelling at the servants gasped seeing the King awake, now moving slowly to sit up.

"Highness!" he cried, hurrying to his bedside. All at once the wind died off and servants fell away from the door panting from their fight with the heavy doors. Blinking the once pale King now had colour in his cheeks, eyes bright and clear, he was awake feeling better then he had in years. Narrowed eyes glanced around, "What goes here?" he demanded, voice rusty and gravelly with misuse. "Sire!" his aid rushed forward almost weeping with relief, that regal stare pinned him. "Food!" he demanded the servants jumping in a hurry to fulfill his demands. Moving to get out of bed, his aide came to his side with his silken robe. Huffing he stood on shaky legs moving slowly at first but gaining strength and confidence with every step. It was a miracle.

The servants hurried in with platters setting them on a nearby table amazed and delighted by the sudden turn events. Belting the rode the King feeling now more like himself, more alive then he could ever remember striding to the table he sat. Filling a plate ever mindful a King should project a certain air. He glanced around at the others watching him amazed. "What is it?" He glared to his aide the pale, thin man looking ready to topple over. "Your Highness, you've been very sick…for a long time." He whispered, ready to weep. Snorting the King shook his head, "I feel great right now, better then I have in years." Eating more he paused glancing around suddenly realizing that someone was missing, where was his personal guard? Frowning he checked again not seeing the distinctive blonde hair. "Where is Zechs?"

Below, unaware of the miracle that had occurred in the Royal chambers, Joe Maxwell was slipping away. Loosening whatever fight he'd been battling the man had finally quieted laying pale, lifeless, chest barely rising and falling now. Duo sat dry eyed with his father's head in his lap gently brushing the thinning chocolate hair they shared. Zechs wisely kept silent, holding a rapidly cooling hand. The withered figure gave a final great rattling breath, exhaling long and low. His head fell to the side, and the hand in the guards grip relaxed completely as Joe Maxwell passed away silently; finally at peace with the demons that had plagued his final days.

In the utter silence that followed Duo bent to kiss the cool brow, "I'm sorry dad, you didn't deserve to die like this." He whispered tears falling from those violet eyes that had reminded the older man of his wife so much. Zechs scrubbed at his own face, he had grown close to the old man. "Duo I'm sorry…" he whispered reaching out to clasp his shoulder, Duo returning the touch. "Thank you for looking after him," he gave the man a watery smile before wiping his eyes and moving his father to lay hands over his chest. "Right," moving briskly he stood, "All we can do is move forward, I need to get out of here." The blonde chuckle trailed off into a cough, "We both do, but Duo I-" a very feminine laugh came from the dark hallway cutting him off.

Duo was the first to the bars, "Hello? He called glancing down the dark hallway. The very dark hallway, where were the guards? The laughter came again, like the tinkling of silver bells. Zechs felt a chill creep across his body, shivering he wrapped strong-callused hands around the bars peering out as well. "I don't see anything," he whispered confused there should always be a guard around. It was silent…eerily so, he realized very suddenly that he could not hear the other prisoners. No cries, no yells, nothing. He was getting nervous now.

Duo felt it as well, his heart hammering in his chest. Violet eyes focused on…something…something moving out of the shadows something…unreal. It was a woman, smiling, her pale complexion seeming to glow in the inky blackness. Eyes widening Duo tried to take a step back, but his legs weren't co-operating. Zechs was in a similar state of disbelief as they stood awe struck, behind the bars. She leaned closer then, focusing on them. Duo noticed her hazel eyes that seemed to move and swirl as he watched. "Sorceress…" Zechs managed to breath terrified. The women focused on him then, her smile wider, she nodded slowly, "Do not fear, I am here to help." She reached through the bar then gently taking Duo's hand. "You have work to do Duo, he's waiting for you to return. Be wary though others seek to keep you apart." Her voice was musical, pleasant, her touch warm and real. She turned to Zechs then, "You must work quick, the great bear is awake and the cub had gone to war with the other." Blue eyes widened, the men…he understood at once.

Releasing his hand she stepped back, still smiling. "Good luck brave warriors." She whispered and all at once she was gone. The light and sound seemed to drain back into the world, the dungeon once more became the dungeon and the two men seemed to sag as if released. "What happened?" Duo whispered leaning against the door for support. Shocked when the iron bars swung outwards and he tumbled into the hallway. Zechs astounded stepped through, amazement registering on his face. They where free. "Duo, we need to get going. If she was right then the King is awake, and Prince Horatio is on his way to declare war with his brother." It took Duo's addled brain a moment to figure it out. Eyes wide he hurriedly stood, "Heero!" nodding the blonde hurried them down the hall.

Zechs was not all that surprised that the guards seemed to have abandoned their posts, it would seem they had an angel on their side. Dashing up the steps he had them in the front entrance, he paused. "You need to get back to the castle, quickly. Take my horse, and ride like hell. I'll follow as soon as I have words with the King." Nodding mutely he turned hurrying down the large stone steps, running for the stables. Zechs turned resolutely heading for the King's bedroom. Hurried he was rounding the corner just as the King now dressed and cleaned was striding from his chambers. "Zechs!" he called startled seeing the blond hair, the guard hurried towards him only to be brought up short at the look on the King's face.

He must look terrible, he'd lost weight since his imprisonment, he was dirty, unkempt, probably smelled, and more then likely suffering from pneumonia. "Majesty," he began trying to suppress the fit of coughing that crept up on him. He looked well, very well, hardy and strong the guard almost wanted to cry in relief. "Zechs, where have you been what happened?" He came closer then heading directly for him, sighing the big man seemed to sag. "It's a long story highness, and we don't have a lot of time." He raised a questioning brow, the blonde stepped as close as he dared lowering his voice. "Prince Horatio marches on Prince Heero…" the Kings eyes widened, "Gather the men." He called louder, "We march within the hour." He pointed to his Royal Guard, "Come, follow…it would appear I have missed much."

-#-#-#-

"Highness!" Quatre yelled as he flashed between mirrors, heading for the torn chamber in the tower. Startling Wufei and Trowa who'd been standing watch over the Prince. He'd spent the day simply sitting, watching golden sand slowly run out. "What is it Quatre?" Trowa called, wondering what had his love so spooked. Frantic he dashed to the broken mirror closest to the windows, "Men, many men marching on the castle. They're dressed for battle." Shocked Wufei dashed to look over the balcony, the men where at the front gate. A figure astride a large black horse behind the soldiers was yelling and pointing as they battered at the gate.

Sensing the danger the castle had locked it's self down, the rusted wrought iron gate would be no match for that attack however. Trowa joined him, "To arms!" he yelled, voice echoing throughout the castle. As if to punctuate the mandate the thunder ripped across the sky and the rain once more began to fall. Quickly soaking the pair watching, hurrying back inside. The Captain of the Guard stomping towards the stairs, "Don't fear Sire we will protect you," Heero's blue eyes never left the glass, "It doesn't matter." He whispered stopping all three, "Let them come." He said softly, eyes closing in pain, there was no point after all the last of the sand was almost gone.

Wufei and Trowa left him hurrying down the stairs, the other inhabitants of the castle where already moving preparing. In his element Trowa barked orders watching as other suits sprang to life moving towards the doors. "They're through the gate," Quatre called out frustrated he could do nothing more then keep track of what the castle was doing. "The rain is slowing them but not much there almost to the door.

Just then Relena, angry at having not yet received her tray of food put in an appearance. Blithering oblivious to the chaos she stormed into the kitchen, "Where is my dinner!" she yelled, at the painting angry. It was Quatre who answered her, "Relena go to your room lock yourself in. We are under attack." Gasping she hurried to a window over looking the courtyard, recognizing the figure waiting far behind the men astride the horse. "He's come for me," snorting she tossed brown locks over her shoulder. "Do not worry, it's my husband. The Crown Prince, he has come for me." She looked over her shoulder to the mirror man, "The future king."

Quatre had it, "Go to your room Relena!" he yelled the castle shuddering whether from the first blow to the door or the blonde's rage neither would know. It was enough however to send her hurrying back to her room. Locking the rotting door behind her with an audible click. Shaking his head he joined the others in the main hall. All silent, all watching as they hammered at the door. "How long will it hold?" He whispered, Wufei answered drawing his blade. "Not long."


	21. A Final Confrontation

Author's Note: I don't want to keep you in suspense anymore. So in honor of the Easter Holiday, I will be posting the last of this story. Today (little bit of a longer chapter) and tomorrows chapter which is a lemon chapter. Plus my new story, was also contemplating some sort of a another venture into a fairytale. I'm so in love with _Tangled _right now I may try that. Will have to see hopefully not as long as this one. For now enjoy and look for the epilogue tomorrow.

Cursed

Part 21 - A Final Confrontation

The rain was slowing him down. Riding at a breakneck pace, soaked to the bone he squinted against the water, hurrying. "Please, let me get there, please…" he mumbled crouching lower to the animal.

-#-#-#-

"Once more men!" the Prince called sliding from the horses back. Drawing the jeweled sword he strode confidently towards the now splintering door. "One, Two, Three!" the men heaved again and the old decrepit door gave way. Cheering they dropped the felled tree hurrying to draw weapons. Horatio allowed his men to file in first brining up the rear; waiting to see what awaited them on the other side.

They came into an entryway dark and silent, the rain pounding the stones outside was the only sound they could hear. Breathing heavy, dripping they waited moving forward slowly. Eyes panning waiting for the enemy.

Trowa waited until they where halfway across the hall before he gave the yell for battle. The suits of armor, gargoyles, statutes and any other mobile inhabitants fell upon them. The Captain had given strict instructions to incapacitate only. With that in mind they plunged into battle.

It was a melee; one the Prince did not wish to stay around for, watching as a stone statue sent his man into a wall knocking him out. Skirting along the edge of the fight he headed upstairs, besides he hadn't yet seen his dear brother. Booted feet hurried across dusty stairs following the path of destruction, ripped furniture, nail marks. Smirking he slipped into the doors, seeing the hunched form immediately. The shaggy beast sat on the floor before a table staring at an hourglass. Curling his lip Horatio gripped his weapon tighter. Creeping forward he raised the sword, one strike, a single strike he could say the monster tired to attack him. After all he would be King, and no one could contradict him.

Lifting the steel he was about to bring it down when Heero caught sight of the distorted reflection in the curved glass of the hourglass. He lunged to the side with a snarl, the sword only slicing his arm instead of severing it. Growling in pain he turned standing slowly facing his brother. His twin brother. "Why are you here?" his gravely tone menacing and soft. The cold cruel smile that played across those lips was terrifying, "Why to kill the evil beast that took my wife and threatens my kingdom." Sighing Heero turned away, "Why can't you just leave me in peace." He mumbled, seconds before Horatio lunged at him brandishing his weapon. Heero reflexively swatted it away the sword skittering across the stones and the momentum carrying the pair outside the doors and back into the pouring rain.

"I won't fight you," Heero called as they stood facing one another. Rain soaking them through quickly, Horatio attacking Heero defending. "Did you really think you'd break the curse?" He yelled lunging fists flying. A lucky hit caught Heero off balance sending him onto the nearby low hanging roof, his brother following with mocking laughter.

Downstairs, the castle inhabitants where winning. The men lay unconscious scattered about the hall. Unaffected by blades, or hits the enchanted beings had won the day as Trowa brought the back of his halberd down on head of the last of them, the man slipping to the floor dazed. Wufei limped up bleeding; a blade had landed a strike to his face his cheek laid open dripping crimson. "You ok?" Trowa asked surveying the room, "Yeah it's shallow," he mumbled also looking around. "Have you seen the Prince?" he asked then not spotting the gaily dressed figure in the tangle. "No I-" there was a howl of pain and the two spared a second to glance at one another before they where running up the stairs.

Duo swore his heart stopped as he saw the twisted remains of the iron gate, they had beaten him here. He was halfway across the yard, eyes locked on the ripped up main doors. It was the roar of rage that caught his attention, looking up he could see a very familiar silhouette. "Heero," he mumbled, why was he on the roof? Gasping he saw another figure with something in hand swinging wildly, advancing as Heero backed up. He hurried inside pushing past the twisted wood, only barely noting the litter of bodies as he bolted by. Shocked whispers followed him as he hurried up the stairs. "He came back…"

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre stood by the door watching as the brothers faced off. It was clear that Horatio, out of shape and more interested in ale then training was running out of steam. His lunges wild, and the swing of the make shift stone club was weak and off. Heero angry at him, angry at the world, angry at the unfairness of everything, ducked under a swing grabbing the other by the throat. Gasping and chocking the now frightened Prince clawed at the iron grip, as Heero swung him so his feet dangled off the roof onto the courtyard below. "Please no, please…we're brothers." He cried in a blind panic now, "Please," he begged. Watching cold blue eyes, same as his own begin to soften, the face relaxing. Leaving only deep pain. Closing his eyes the beast turned tossing the man against the roof, ignoring Horatio while he coughed and hacked.

Duo hit the Heero's chamber at a dead run spotting the others he flew past them not stopping. He vaguely heard them call his name, ignoring it he was focused on one thing only. Sliding on the slick stone he reached the edge, "Heero!" he yelled, leaning forward ignoring his sopping hair loose and falling in a long curtain around his body. The beast Prince stunned turned slowly, "Duo?" he called softly, hesitating as if the other was an apparition that would disappear in a heat beat. "Duo?" he yelled this time turning to climb back up to him. Duo cried out in happiness, "Heero!" reaching out for him, long fingers extended.

"You came back," he said happily, "You came back to me." Claws dug into tile as he hurried upwards agile, and quick. Reaching…arm extended he brushed those extended fingers. Before a sudden blinding pain in his chest. Roaring in rage he reeled back, knocking his brother loose. The Crown Prince's moment of triumph was cut short as he fell backwards off his brother hitting the ledge below knocking him out.

"Heero!" Duo screamed eyes fastened on the dagger protruding from his wide furred chest. "Duo," he whispered blood running suddenly from his mouth. Collapsing forward as Duo reached out hauling him over the rail, the momentum toppling them backwards. He gathered the beast close, "Heero, no please don't…" he begged pulling the knife free with a sick sucking sound. "Duo," a large paw came up cupping his face gently blue eyes smiling at him. "I'm so glad you came back," he smiled painfully clutching at the hand holding his. It hurt like hell, but Duo was back.

Just inside the door Trowa and Wufei stood silent, uncomprehending. The Prince was dying. Wufei clapped a hand to his mouth tears in his eyes, "No…" he reached out steadying himself on the armor Trowa wanting to scream in frustration. Quatre, was crying in earnest golden tears falling from wavering eyes. Sniffling he reached for Trowa, a metal hand settling on the mirror as they held each other the best they could.

Behind them innocently on the ignored table, the last graduals of golden sand trickled through the glass.

Outside in the merciless rain, Duo was crying holding tightly to Heero, "No don't leave me Heero!" he sobbed. Blue eyes smiled, before the hand that held his went slack, and those beautiful expressive eyes slid closed for a final time. "No!" he screamed, "No!" he shook him, angry, "I won't loose you," leaning down he rested his forehead against Heero's. "You can't leave me…I love you…" he whispered pressing a kiss to now slack lips.

Collapsing forward he rested against the wide chest, crying harshly sobs torn from his thick chest, the wet tangled hair pooling over them. The day's events finally catching up to him. He had lost his father, and the love of his life all within hours.

They pair where frozen in the tragic tableaux; the others watching helpless, hearts heavy what could they do?

Pressed close to the now still body Duo was the first to notice something changed. Something was happening; the rain was letting up, slowly at first, before stopping all together. The clouds, dark and threatening where departing and rays of sun beginning to steam through. A single beam struck the Prince, startling Duo. Pausing, he glanced up as another then another hit the figure. Blinking swollen red eyes he watched unsure, "How…" he muttered as the figure began to light up.

Duo feel back sun spots dancing before his eyes. Blinking he shook his head unable to focus on the figure before him. The flare had died away and Duo was looking at a clear evening sky, the sun almost completely set behind the horizon. Scrubbing his face he felt fresh tears gather as the crushing weight of what had happened hit him again.

"Urrgh…" A sudden groan drew his attention, and Duo's head snapped back to Heero so quickly he thought he might have snapped. Duo felt his jaw drop, his beast had vanished, in his place was something very different.

It was a man.

A man who was sitting up slowly. Coughing he touched his chest still sore, but whole and healed. Blinking he spotted Duo a smile widening his face as he reached out…noticing his paw was gone, and a very human hand was there. Blinking he looked dumbly at the flesh flexing and bending his fingers, strong and sure. He trailed up his arm, pink, perfect. As if hallucinating he touched his chest. Skin, no hair, flesh like Duo's. "Duo!" he cried coming to his knees, feeling faint. "Duo, it's me!" he turned amazed to the other, pausing when he saw the look of apprehension on the other's face. "Duo?" the man inched forward, violet eyes narrowed reaching out slowly to touch the very human face. Touching the pliant skin hesitantly, the strong square jaw, high cheekbones, brushing the wild tangled chocolate hair. Focusing on the eyes, those soulful blue eyes that had stolen his heart. "Heero…" he asked not daring to believe. A slow nod, and radiant smile reveling beautifully white teeth.

"Heero!" he cried wrapping arms around the man pulling him tight. Laughing and crying all at once they fell into each other. Duo pressing soft kisses to his neck, shoulder, cheek. Before pulling back to press full lips together a little awkward and unused to kissing without Heero's snout and teeth. Duo sniffling pulled away laughter ringing out. As the last of the sun vanished from the bruised sky.

The final flash from the balcony had temporally blinded Wufei, blinking he shook his head trying to clear his vision. "Trowa yo-" he trailed off realizing he hand was no long resting on metal. It was warm, human skin. Trowa made no sound as he looked down at his hands, turning them over shocked and amazed. He was human again, he was real… Big callused hands touched his chest feeling the hard, muscular flesh beneath his tunic. "Trowa!" A soft voice gasped behind him, spinning in place he let out a shout of joy. The tall slender blonde was standing behind them. Free from his mirrored world he grinned widely. Eyes drinking up the sight of his lover, he looked exactly as he remembered. Tall, rugged, handsome, that charming roguish grin that hid that heart of gold.

Trowa was drinking up the vision before him, pale flesh that taunted him from the open laces of his shirt, the perfectly fitting black pants, right down to the delectable bare toes that stood on the stones. Laughing wildly Quatre ran into Trowa's arms, whooping for joy. The guard caught him easily, long legs wrapping around his waist, as they kissed with five years worth of pent up passion. Wufei chuckling leaned against the open door, a smile crossing his handsome face.

Standing now Heero turned spotting his friends, "Trowa, Quatre! I'm human!" he rushed over, a little unsteady in his new body; uncaring he was interrupting the couple. Duo laughed watching as the other two turned to look at the Prince dutifully impressed, but refusing to release each other. Duo stood beside Wufei smiling, the solider eyed him, "Came in the nick of time," he whispered unable to help smiling when he heard the cries from below as the curse broke and the others returned to human form.

Below another group was just arriving, the King rode at the head of the procession Zechs by his side. The King was beyond angry, the guard had left nothing out in he retelling of the events. Of every transgression made by the Crown Prince, when he was indisposed. There was going to be holy hell to pay and the guard would be lying if he said he felt bad for the kid.

Reaching the rundown castle they glanced around at the broken door, no sounds of battle inside. Frowning they dismounted Zechs and the others entering first to clear the way. They found scattered about the hall, the men the Prince had taken. Surprised he crouched to check one of the bodies, feeling a strong steady heartbeat. "Just knocked out," he explained glancing around where they castle inhabitants? They heard cheers then above stairs, and Zechs was off with three others, the King following behind as they climb into the tower.

A small celebration had broken out, the few soldiers, Miss Mary, grooms men and several servants; all that had served in the house where crying and hugging amazed to see the handsome young Prince. Heero had a solid arm around Duo, happy to see he was slightly taller then the other, though the long haired man was a tad bulker then himself. The violet-eyed man couldn't get enough gently touching smooth skin, kissing him on the cheek. He had missed him so much, no matter how he looked.

The new group joined them, the blonde's eager eyes seeking out the slender dark haired form talking animatedly to an auburn haired someone. One that Zechs recognized, "Trowa," he breathed smiling. They had been in training together. A servant was the first to spot the new comers, recognizing the King, "The King he called!" bowing low, the other following suit, all the way down until only Heero stood upright. Suddenly hesitant and unsure.

Silence reigned as slowly the older man strode forward past the genuflecting servants coming to pause before the now human form of his eldest son. He was handsome, well formed, but it was those warm blue eyes that captured him. Honest, compelling… reaching out he clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome home son," he smiled widely turning to gesture to the others. "My son, the eldest twin and Crown Prince!" Heero's jaw dropped, as he looked around at the cheering crowd. Blushing suddenly in astonishment.

"No!" a voice rang out, and all eyes turned to the harried looking Prince Horatio now stripped of his title. "I am the Prince he is…he is…" he trailed off getting a good look at his twin. Tall, strong, handsome…it wasn't fair. With a cry of frustration he charged at his brother, halted as a solid fist connected with his jaw dropping him like a ton of bricks. Duo smiled ruefully shaking his hand, "He had it coming." Laughing Heero pulled him close, kissing his forehead, "That he did."

In the crowd the blonde finally found his lover, reaching out to gently touch the muscled shoulder. "Wufei," he breathed, the other freezing turned smile dying as he got a good look at his lover. "Zechs!" he gasped in dismay, touching bruises, noting his weight loss, and flushed cheeks. "You're sick," he accused, holding a hand to his forehead. Reaching up he pulled the hand to his mouth kissing it, "Phenomena," the dark haired man gasped, "What? How?" Sighing he wrapped his arms around the smaller man grinning for all he was worth, "Long story tell you later." He whispered before devouring frowning lips.

As the King shook hands with the others gathered around, Heero turned back to Duo gently tracing the bruises on his face, touching the wrapped fingers gently. "What took so long?" he mumbled resting foreheads together, "I was locked in the dungeon." He whispered with a crooked smile, Heero gasped. Duo laughing wrapped his arms around the other's neck, ignoring his protesting ribs. "I'll explain later, for now all I want to tell you is how much I love you." He mumbled leaning close, waning a kiss. Heero smiled stopping a hair's breath away. "I love you too," he replied moments before they lost all reason.


	22. A Tying of Ends

Author's Note: Ahhhh here we are my friends. The end. We made it, this is the longest story I have ever written no joke. Longest in words and chapter, I was surprised actually didn't think it would go so long. I am very happy with the way it came out. Blending of the Disney classic tale, little of the original, and little creativity from my end. As promised a final lemon for you to enjoy, and also a way to wrap this all up. Concluding my first attempt at a fairytale, and thank you loyal readers for sticking with it and keeping my on the straight and narrow.

Cursed

Part 22 - A Tying of Ends 

"No, no, no!" she screamed shattering the mirror. The once beautiful face was twisted, hideous and ugly in her anger.

She had lost.

What had happened? It had all been going so well…everything in place….screaming in frustrated rage she tore through her room breaking and scattering anything and everything she could get her hands on. Standing in the wreckage her chest heaved in emotion. What had ruined it? How had the King get better? How did that little bastard get out? Baring her teeth she paused suddenly, how indeed.

"Sister!" she yelled shrilly, turning to confront the white which as she appeared before her feet hovering inches above the floor. Pale toes peaking just out of from the hem of her dark dress. "You," she snarled, "You ruined it…ruined my plan!" She snapped advancing; hazel eyes fastened on her gliding forward she met half way not the least bit afraid. The sorceress fell back, "Yes I did." She spoke calmly, clearly, as if to a very small child. "I warned you sister," she whispered. "You where not to interfere, you did. You changed the course of events. Tipped them in your favor." She smiled then, chillingly, "I restored it. Balance, returned." She was pulling away then, "Your influence on them is at an end, you are old and ugly. Accept it sister and you'll be a lot happier." Her tinkling laughter remained as she vanished.

The black with fell to her knees as if suddenly very weak. Shuddering she clutched at her chest. She was terrified. Those hazel eyes, every shifting…a shaking hand held the other.

Her cruse was over.

-#-#-#-

Heero was daydreaming. Blue eyes where staring outside the window at the fading light. "Highness?" the soft voice called. Blue eyes turned to look at the other, almost surprised even after all these months, to see Quatre standing there real and alive. "Yes, what sorry?" He grinned a charmingly roguish grin, and the blonde felt himself melt. He wanted to laugh shaking his head, who would have know that crusty, furry brute was such a charmer. "A dispatch from your father," nodding he accepted the missive. He was getting at least three and four a day. "Probably just wanting to chat." Laughing the head of household straightened up the recently redone study now much lighter and airier.

"Where is-" Quatre gestured outside, "Where else?" Smiling he nodded, "Think I've done enough for one day." Quatre waved him on, "Be right behind sir, just going to tidy this up." Heero gave a short wave heading into the darkening hallway, warm and fragrant in the late summer's air. It had been almost four months since the chaos of his birthday. Well his and Duo's birthday surprisingly enough. Quatre who believed in such things said there must have been a touch of destiny to it. Whatever it was the curse was broken all where returned to true form and for the first time Heero was living as a man.

The King now hale and healthy had wished for Heero to return, the Crown Prince of the realm. Heero had wanted to stay. With the King on the throne he wasn't needed, and the King smiling had agreed. His brother and sister-in-law however where now very much under the Kings thumb. Horatio, stripped of his titles was being forced to work off the debt he had incurred while the King was ill. Quatre and Trowa had stayed on, both adamant that now that they where serving the crown Prince their status had gone up. Wufei had also surprising wanted to stay with the new Prince's household having found a good friend in Trowa despite the fact the pair bickered constantly. Heero had offered Zechs a place as well, the blonde declining saying his place was by the King's side. If Heero found half that loyalty in Trowa he would be well served. Of course that didn't stop Heero from sending Wufei with numerous missives for his father allowing him to constantly visit.

As for him and Duo…he smiled stepping out into the warm evening, hearing them before seeing them. The clang of metal on metal, followed by the catcalls from Wufei and Felix seated on the fence watching Trowa and Duo square off. "Sword up Maxwell." The guard yelled, thrusting his own forward. Blocking Duo returned spinning. Heero was very impressed; he'd gotten much better. Duo had been adamant on learning the sword, he said he wanted to be able to protect Heero. The Prince giving in, just as he had when Duo having sold the farm wanted to keep his animals.

"How's he doing today?" Heero asked coming to lean beside Wufei, "Pretty good, but I'll deny everything if you tell him that." Chuckling they watched silently, as the pair parried and thrust dancing around the yard. Long shadows keeping time with them in the darkening fading light. Blue eyes watched the shirtless Duo move, flex and dance in that fading summer sun. Skin darker then his usual tan, more muscular from long hours training with the guards. He looked handsome and strong, and just as sweet as the day he entered the castle.

With quick fluid movements, and what probably was a bit of luck the sword was suddenly spinning out of Trowa's hands. Duo's blade coming to rest just out of reach of his neck; they stood in a frozen tableaux chests heaving, dripping sweat. The moment of silence dragged on before the three on the fence burst into raucous cheers and hollers, Trowa ginning widely smacked Duo on the back. "Well done," he grinned at the panting Duo, leaning in close he whispered softly, "Look after him well." Nodding in pleasure he smiled widely, cheeks dimpling sweetly.

Parting the two combatants headed for the others, "Well done Duo!" Wufei called, Felix echoing the statement. Laughing he bowed, wrinkling his nose when he caught a whiff of himself. "Bath I think," he looked up to the now crimson sky, it was still very much warm enough for a dip in the lake. Grinning the Crown Prince jumped the fence lithely, "Think I'll join you my love," he smiled roguishly and blushing Duo led the way.

Felix the once gargoyle shook his head unable to suppress his grin heading for his now full stables. Wufei, jumped down patting Trowa on the back as the shoulder leaned against the fence resting, listening to the crickets sing. "You're getting old," he teased with a wink before heading back to the palace no doubt to check on the work going on. Sighing in the sticky heat he considered following the other two to cool off…but the look in the Prince's eye… long slender arms suddenly wrapped around him and a soft kisses where pressed to his neck, grinning he reached up holding the arms tightly. Still overjoyed to be once more touching his lover. "Heard you lost," came the soft voice, the auburn haired man grinned lopsided. "Sure did, he'd getting really good. Quick learner." Humming in acknowledgement he continued his trail across the neck to his shoulder pressing into the solid back; Trowa shivering in pleasure.

Quirking an eyebrow the guard turned, pulling his lover close, pressing their lips together savage and heated. The solider wrapped a big arm around the other Quatre lifting his legs to circle the slender waist arching into him. Parting, erect and begging for release Trowa mumbled against the sweet lips, "I smell…" the blonde smiled lips pressed to his. "So hot…" he mumbled before they where kissing again Trowa holding tight to the thighs clenched around him began moving to the palace. Eager to be in their chambers. Quatre holding tight laughed lustily, as the pair soon disappeared inside.

Down by the lake, Duo stripped unembarrassed walking into the cool clear water humming in satisfaction. It was refreshing, and cool. Heero not to be left out stripped as well, stalking towards his lover. Violet eyes watching every movement, he still moved like the beast. A predatory walk, one that made Duo's heart flip flop in his chest. Blue eyes where watching him, those beautiful soulful eyes that despite everything had remained so true. Heero was young, virile, beautiful, acres of bronze skin, chiseled features. It was almost unfair for a man to be that beautiful.

"You look like you're thinking hard," he was directly in front of Duo now smiling, straight white teeth. No more canines, no more snout. Focusing on those eyes, he smiled dreamily wrapping his arms around Heero groaning as his overheated skin pressed to Heero's. The Prince leaning forward to kiss him, hard, forceful, controlling. Despite his transformation to man Heero kept up his exercises, his chores, his physical tasks that he'd always done. He was well muscled, big, and tick, but Duo…He wrapped his arms around the golden skinned man. "Think you've gotten bigger again," he teased, Duo frowned pulling away looking at himself. Sword fighting used completely different muscles then he was working on the farm his arms, and shoulders had gotten bigger. "Is it bad?" he muttered worried violets meeting blue.

Heero immediately felt bad, he was only kidding. "Never," he muttered before once more loosing himself in kissing his love. The water was cool, but they where hot, moaning and grinding together. They lost track of time completely not separating until the sun was long gone from the sky, and the winking stars made their way across the inky black. Shivering chilled Heero turned to Duo, lips pinked and swollen from love play. "Shall we retire to bed to warm up?" he invited, raising a brow. Laughing Duo raced him out of the water pausing to tug his pants on before running full tilt to the castle laughing madly as he heard Heero behind him. Deep gravelly laughter following him, occupants of the castle, going about their chores, felt an involuntarily smile at the happiness of the young couple.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content see profile for link to unedited version.

-#-#-#-

Heero drowsed lazily under the heat of the other, unconsciously running big hands up and down his back murmured in contentment. "Heero?" Duo whispered lowly, not wanting to break the mood. "Hmmm?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"How so?" Duo rolled slowly, to lie on his shoulder tracing across his flat chest and stomach. "That it was fate my father came here, that I was sent here…that things turned out the way they did." Chuckling Heero kissed teasing fingers, "Yeah I do, I believe that everything happened for a reason. That I waited twenty-one years to find you." He murmured, smiling as Duo gasped softly in surprise. "It was worth the wait," he added tugging the covers over their bodies, the curtains bellowing in the cooling night breeze a welcome caress to sweat damped flesh.

Duo was silent for long moments mulling over what had been said, he'd been thinking more and more about this lately. Things happen for a reason; that maybe his happiness was fleeting. "I worry sometimes, it will all disappear." He confessed softly, his darkest secret. Heero was quiet a moment, "If the witch came back today and turned me back into a beast, Trowa and Quatre returned to their respective prisons. Would you leave? Leave us? Leave me?" Duo didn't hesitate, "Never." A slow smile spreading when he realized what Heero was saying, "You're stuck with this beast for life," he teased Duo rolling to look at him with a roguish smile, "I miss that sometimes…all that fur, those claws and teeth." Shivering deliciously he looked askew at blue eyes, "Added an element of danger."

Heero blinking in surprise leaned up kissing him fiercely, "I'm cursed you know." He whispered against Duo's lips still pressing butterfly kisses wherever he reached. "Oh yeah? I thought the curse was broken." Duo teased, chuckling Heero twined his fingers with Duo's. The rings on their fingers catching moonlight faintly, "Naw it's a life long curse." He mumbled before they once more fell together in bed. Giggling Duo arched into his lover deliciously, "Is this where we live happily ever after?" Heero growled, deep and gravelly, "I'll make sure we do."

The wind outside ruffled the trees of the dark forest. Outside the once enchanted castle things where silent and dark, quiet. Inside the occupants of the castle where if not sleeping, then at least in bed. Content in the silence, the fates once more turning quietly and slowly as one story came to an end. Another just waiting to begin; but for now dear reader as promised, the Beast and his beauty lived happily ever after.

End.


End file.
